


Trolls: Music In Life

by Aggimagination



Series: Trolls [1]
Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Music, Musicals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 60,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aggimagination/pseuds/Aggimagination
Summary: After the events of Trolls World Tour, all tribes of Trolls lived in harmony once again. But not all of them. The trolls discovered a mysterious troll that wasn't belong to any of the 6 tribes, and seeks help from the troll leaders to find her true colors and the music that fits in her life. Note: This story doesn't correlate with my OC in any of my stories and any universe.
Relationships: Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls), King Trollex/Original Female Character(s), Queen Essence/King Quincy (Trolls)
Series: Trolls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007856
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and Trolls fans. This is my very first Trolls fanfiction, and I'm very excited to share this with you guys. I was…, well, quite a fan of Trolls, but not too much until Trolls World Tour. I never have plans to make my own Trolls fanfiction..., until I have a dream about it when I slept. It was a matter of time that I dreamt about Trolls characters, and I have my OC in it. So, I want to make my dream come true.
> 
> I also wanted to present to you my OC. If you already heard of me, my OC is still Aggie, but this story doesn't correlate with the Aggie in any of my stories and any universe. So, this story is about a troll Aggie in an alternate universe where humans or the I Team never existed.
> 
> So, I hope you have fun reading this story.

Once upon a time, there are 6 different kinds of trolls, and their ancestors created 6 strings presenting 6 different kinds of music: Techno, Funk, Classical, Country, Hard Rock, and Pop. Life is like one big party, until the Pop Trolls stole the strings to play just Pop music. The other 5 trolls retrieved their own strings, and ran away. The 6 tribes of trolls never live in harmony again.

But one day, a troll name Poppy, queen of the Pop Trolls, and her best friend Branch went on a journey to stop the queen of the Hard Rock Trolls from destroying all the string except for rock. But when the strings were gone, the trolls realized they don't need the strings to make music as it truly came from within themselves.

Life was a one big party once again as all the trolls united and lived in harmony again… Well, not all of them.

What the other trolls didn't know there are another kind of trolls that they thought they never existed or never heard of them at all.

One night, in the deep dark forest, a figure ran and ran as fast as it can. It jumped over high roots and rocks, ducked low branches, and dodged other obstacles that stood in its way. It was starting to rain, and lightning flashed in the sky. The figure then stumbled on a steep hill, and rolled down until it hit down on the ground. The figure was revealed to be followed by a giant spider, and ready to eat.

But before the spider can, the figure threw a small rock onto it, and kicked the spider into the air, landing far away. The figure then got on its feet, and continued running, trying to find a way out of the forest.

The next day, it was a beautiful, wonderful and lovely day… at Pop Village. Now that the trolls lived in harmony once again, the 6 tribes can visit any locations anytime they want within Troll Kingdom. There are some Funk, Country, Classical, Techno, and Rock trolls visit Pop Village to hangout with one another, and also for juveniles to go to school.

While the trolls were doing their own business, Queen Poppy and Branch were taking a stroll around the village with their hands holding together.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" Poppy started talking.

"It is…, just like you," Branch answered back as he smiled lovingly at Poppy, which made her blush a little, "So, are you going to do those singing, dancing, and hugging?"

"Whoa, there! You really know what I'm thinking for today, huh?"

"Uh, because that's what we always do everyday?"

"Yep!"

Poppy and Branch laughed with each other, until her bracelet is glowing.

"Oh, it's Hug Time already?" Branch guessed, "But Hug Time was 5 minutes ago."

"Oh no. It's not Hug Time, Branch. It's time for me to meet up with the other leaders," Poppy explained, "We came up with a decree that we should meet to help other trolls in need, and solve crisis."

"What kind of crisis?" asked Branch.

"Well, since all trolls are free to visit different places within the kingdom, we have to think of fast transportations without stumbled into obstacles or dangerous stuff," the queen answered.

"Tell me about it. We've stumbled all of those before when we got off to an adventure."

"But now we have to think safety procedures of how to travel fast and safe. Would you come with us, Branch? We need safe experts like you."

Branch chuckled and blushed, "I wish to, Poppy, but actually, I have other plans. I have to fix up some mess after the Rock Trolls destroyed almost everything here."

"Aww, I understand, Branchifer," Poppy playfully poked Branch's nose, "Well, I better get going. I'm gonna be late!"

She ran off before Branch has to say another thing, but he understood that his queen was in a rush, and he started to walk off, until…

"Almost forgot!" Poppy returned to Branch to give him a kiss on the cheek, "Love you. I'll see you later!" She then ran off again.

Branch just watched Poppy ran off with his hand on his cheek where Poppy kissed him, "I love you too," He replied quietly with a smile on his face.

He thought the moment he didn't confess his feelings towards Poppy, he would be stuck in a friendzone with her forever. But, he got what he wanted.

Just then, Branch felt someone elbowed him by his left arm.

"Heya, Branch!"

Branch turned while rubbing his arm, and noticed Hickory, who now still wearing his old clothes as a Yodeler. "Oh, hi Hickory."

"How have you been lately?" Hickory asked.

"Oh, I've been fine. I finally confessed to Poppy what I feel, and, well, you know the rest."

"Yes, I can see that. I was few feet away from you two."

"And I should've known I shouldn't trust you when you helped escape from Lonesome Flats, but since you admitted and regretted of using us, and you apologized, I think Poppy forgave you. And since she forgave you, then I do too," Branch recalled that memory.

"Thank you, Branch. And I promise that our friendship is real," Hickory made a promise with his hand raising.

"So, where's your brother? The little one?" the dark-colored Pop troll asked.

"Oh, you mean Dickory?" The yodeler said, "Well, he moved back home, but I wanna stay here for a while… to try other kinds of music. I still love yodeling, but what's wrong to try other ones, right?"

"Well, I guess the Queen of Pop won't mind you staying here."

Suddenly, while Branch and Hickory walked near the forest, they heard rustling sounds, and something stumbled into a bush.

"Ow!"

Branch and Hickory were startled by the grunt, and it must be a person, not a thing or animal.

"Who goes there?!" Branch shouted as the bush started to shiver, "I'm warning you! I have a weapon here, and I'm not afraid to use it!" He took out a sharp stake from his pocket.

"Seriously? Did you have bring that along with you?" Hickory wondered, but returned to the mysterious figure hiding in a bush, "But can you tell us who you are?"

"Please. D-d-don't hurt me," the figure in the bush stammered.

"We won't hurt you unless you show yourself," Branch demanded, but the figure kept shivering in the bush.

Branch and Hickory slowly and quietly approached the shivering, and when they opened the bush, the saw a female grey troll with black hair that worn down and white dress.

"You're… a troll," Branched scanned the mysterious trolls

"Please, I mean no harm. Don't hurt me, please," the female troll covered her face with her arms, and shivered in fear.

"It's okay," Hickory said to calm her down, and turned to Branch, "Come on, let's help her out."

Branch and Hickory helped the grey troll out of the bush as they out her back on her feet.

"Hello there, little lady. Who are you, and what are you doing here?" Hickory asked while brushing off the leaves from the grey troll's dress.

"Where did you come from?" Branch added.

"I am not from here. I'm… I'm lost. I'm just seeking for help… from a leader of any tribe of the trolls," the female troll answered.

"What do you need help from them?" asked Branch

"It's… it's complicated," the grey troll was scared to explain, especially to the new trolls she just met, "I… I really need to talk to any of them."

Though this is urgent for this new troll to talk to the leaders, Branch remembered that Poppy and the rest of the troll leaders were having a meeting, and he doesn't like to disturb them.

"Do we haven to? They are having a meeting right now," Branch told the yodeler.

"We don't know what else to do to help this young troll. We need Poppy and the other leaders," Hickory replied.

"I'll go tell the others. Just keep an eye on her," Branch said as he ran off to tell the other trolls, while Hickory guided the grey troll to the Pop Village.

Meanwhile, the troll leaders were having a meeting in a tall pod at the third branch of a high tree. The leaders are still discussing a fast-transportating solution for all trolls to travel in different places of the Troll Kingdom.

"Okay, so hot-air balloon was kinda slow to travel," Poppy said as she experienced it before, "But better than nothing, right?"

"My tour bus is not enough for most trolls," Barb added as she slouched, and put her feet on the table, "Besides, my tour bus is just for Rock trolls. My bus is a mess. You don't want to see what's inside for other trolls."

"And we can't use Vibe City as transportation all the time," King Quincy replied, "Every once in a while, Vibe City needs to rest from travelling."

"So, any suggestion of transportation?" King Trollex waited for a suggestion from the other leaders.

Suddenly, someone knocked on their door as it brought to the leaders' attention.

"I'll get it," Poppy volunteered as she opened the door, and found one of her best friends, "Oh, Biggie!"

"Hi, Queen Poppy," Biggie waved his hand nervously, but he also noticed the other troll leaders behind her, "And I see that you're busy, I'll come back later."

"Biggie, wait," Poppy halted him, "It's okay. What do you want?"

"You see, Poppy," Biggie was a little nervous again to share this news, but he exhaled to report, "Branch and Hickory found a lost troll, and she said she's not from here."

"Well, it might be obvious that she might be one of any of us," Delta Dawn said, expecting that the lost troll might be a Country Troll one of her kind.

"Actually, she looks a lot like us Pop trolls, but she said she's not," the big blue troll explained.

"Then, she might be a Hard Rock troll," Barn guessed that the troll might be one of her kind.

"No, she's not either."

"So, she's neither Funk, Techno, Country or Classical?" Queen Essence asked.

But Biggie still answer no by shaking his head.

"That doesn't make any sense. If she's not a troll of any of our kinds, then where did she come from, and who is she?" Poppy wondered.

"I don't know, but she won't say anything until she wanted to meet you guys in person. She's pretty shy," Biggie answered

"Alright, Biggie. Just make her feel comfortable while waiting. We'll be coming down," Poppy said as Biggie nodded before leaving, and the Pop queen slowly closed the door.

She looked back her fellow leaders if they agreed to help this lost troll.

"I think we should skip this transportation meeting," Quincy suggested, "We need to help this troll."

"And as leaders, it's our duty to help a fellow troll," Trollzart added.

"Right. Come on, everyone!" Poppy said as she opened the door, and all of the leaders left their meeting to help this new troll.

Oh my gosh! I can't believe I made my first very own Trolls fanfiction.

I love that most of the troll characters have more screen time than in a movie.

So, just to be clear, this Trolls story of mine doesn't correlate with the Aggie in the universe I made in every story, like Angry Birds, Hotel Transylvania, My Little Pony, Tinkerbell, Finding Dory, Cars, Planes, etc. No. This Trolls story is NOT a continuation or related to Aggie's adventure as a winged human from a human world who travel different dimensions to find new friends. So, this troll Aggie is an alternate universe version of the original, and it's not connected to the stories I previously and currently wrote.


	2. A Mysterious Trolls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I'm so excited to show you, I wanna make chapter 2 immediately. And here it is!
> 
> So, Chapter 1 was an introduction, and was a short introduction, but chapter 2 will be a little longer, and more information for this story.
> 
> Please enjoy this story.

The leaders of the trolls made it out of their meeting pod as they reached the ground.

"Who do you think this troll is?" Barb asked.

"I have no idea, but whoever she is, we should ask her, and we can help," Poppy suggested.

But when they reached one part of the village where a crowd of other trolls gathered around, the leaders saw the new mysterious troll.

"Is that the troll?" Delta Dawn pointed.

"She might be. She's so grey and different," Trollex noticed

"And her hair is… also different," Poppy observed that this new troll's hair was straight down.

"I've never seen that troll before," Barb said as she tried to recall if this mysterious troll one of them, but she's unfamiliar with it.

"Well, we might not know this troll, but she needs help, and we're going to help her," Queen Essence said as the leaders nodded in agreement.

When the crowd of trolls noticed their leaders arrived, they give them way to approach the new visitor.

"Alright, everyone, we're here now," Poppy announced as the leaders passed through the crowd, "Just give our visitor some space. We'll take care of everything."

When the leaders showed in front of the new troll, her eyes widened, and smiled excitingly as she stood up from the bench, and rushed in front of them.

"The leaders of all trolls! I can't believe it's really, really you! HAHA!" She happily hugged them all with one tight embrace, much to the leaders' discomfort where they were hugged closer together and tighter by this new troll.

Trollex said with a strained voice by the hug, "Aah! Ooh! At least… this troll's… not… cranky!"

"She's… very… friendly!" Trollzart added, having a hard time to breathe.

"How in the world did you know who we are?" Barb asked confusingly.

"Know who you are? Know who you are?!" The grey troll released the leaders from her hug, "Why, I've heard about you since you became rulers of each of your kind! I'm so excited to meet you, I could just explode! I'm Agatha, but you can call me Aggie since we're friends now! Pleased to meet all of ya!" She shook hands with each of the leaders' hands.

Aggie's shake was so strong and rapid, the leaders felt a little dizzy because of the handshake, and it took a few seconds for them to recover.

"Well, howdy... um... Aggie," Delta started the greeting.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Aggie squealed in excitement, "I'm just about the most excited any troll has ever been about anything!

"Excited? But whatever for?" Poppy inquired.

"What for? What for?! Every troll here tells me of your amazing ruling and assistance! How you help trolls fixing their crisis and problems!" Aggie recalled about everything what she heard about the leaders

"It's our duty to help others, but—" Barb said confidently, but she was cut off.

"And that's why I'm here. I need help, too," Aggie said, "I want you to give me True Colors!"

Most of the trolls around were confused about Aggie asking for True Colors as they all looked at each other wing confusing looks.

"Give you True Colors?" Trollzart repeated.

"Yeah. And I need your help with that. I can't do it alone," Aggie said

"Can we even do that?" Trollex whispered to the other leaders.

"I dunno, but I think we should probably find out," Poppy said, the turned to Aggie, "Well, Aggie, maybe we should talk about it at our meeting pod. Sound good?"

"Oh sure!" Aggie nodded in excitement.

* * *

Later, the leaders took Aggie in their meeting pod. Cooper, Prince D and Techno Beat Drop Button, or T.B.D.B. for short, joined the meeting because Cooper and Prince D are King Quincy and Queen Essence's sons, and T.B.D.B. is Trollex's bet friend and sidekick, and he followed the Techno king wherever he goes.

They all closed and locked the doors and windows so no other trolls could watch or listen what they are talking as Trollzart turned the light on.

Essence then offered Aggie a glass of orange juice, "So, Agatha..."

"Aggie, 'kay?" Aggie wanted to the prefer to her by nickname as she drank the whole glass of orange juice.

"Aggie, why do you want us to help you find your true colors? Aren't you born with your true colors already?" Essence asked.

After she drank the juice, Aggie put the glass down, and gasped a little, "Oh, wait, you don't know?"

"Don't know what?" asked Poppy.

"That what kind of troll am I?"

"Uh, well, sweetie, we know you're a troll, but we don't know which tribe you belong to," Delta clarified.

"But I know you guys, so you don't know which kind of a troll where I belong?"

The leaders just shrugged, and shook their heads.

"No," Trollex answered nervously.

"Well," Aggie pulled out a backpack from behind, and placed it on the table "Do you like stories… and histories?"

"Ha! As always!" Cooper laughed in excitement.

"Okay…, because I'll tell you the history of all trolls and their music," Aggie took out a big book that contains every history of the trolls, "Many, many years ago, there was nothing but silence…"

"I think we know that already, girl," Barb chuckled, still slouching on a chair, "Our ancestors created the strings, the Pop trolls stole them, the other 5 retrieved their strings, and we don't live in harmony anymore, until the string are gone, and we united and lived in harmony once again."

"Oh, so you already know that part?" Aggie giggled sheepishly, "Right. That's the popular ones. But let's go back not far from the beginning where your ancestors never wrote this in your history."

Aggie opened the book, and flipped the pages, until she stopped to where the history of her own kind of trolls started.

"A long time ago, after your ancestors created the strings, there is another tribe of trolls that never discovered their own music and didn't create a string of their own, which means they never have their own True Colors yet. But when they found the creators of the six strings, they asked to borrow their music. But instead, because of their kindness, the 6 tribes decided to share their music with these certain trolls. When this new kind of trolls enjoyed these kinds of music, they magically transformed with their True Colors and gained magical abilities. And according to the elders, every troll transformed with their true colors when they picked one kind of music they're interested on. We called ourselves, the Magic Musical Trolls."

"Wow!" Poppy looked closer on the book, "That's brand new."

"Wait, wait, wait," Delta clarified the summary, "So these Magic Musical Trolls develop their True Colors by our music?"

"Just one music for every troll," Aggie said,

"You mean, these kind of trolls are going to choose any kind of music they want to have their own True Colors?" Trollzart added to clarify the information about this new kind of trolls.

"Magic Musical Trolls were born without their True Colors. Just like my, I was born like this. Once they choose just one music out of six when they grew, they are not only develop True Colors, but also magical abilities. Just basic ones. We can have powerful magic if we keep training," The grey troll explained.

"So… for example, if I choose rock, then my true colors like… well, like mine?" Barb asked.

"Almost, yeah. But… we don't look exactly like all of you according to your respective kind and music," Said Aggie, "Like you said, we kinda look like Pop Trolls, but we're not. Once we chose one music each, we gained some new physical traits too."

Aggie took out a long list that contained information about additional trait for Magic Musical Trolls when they transformed with the music they chose.

"For Pop, well, they only turned pink, and have talents for scrapbooks and launch glitters," Aggie explained about Pop first.

"Eh, that is so us," Poppy smiled confidentially.

Then, Aggie discussed about Magic Rock Trolls, "For Rock, they can wear cool accessories, and have lot of energy to play instruments louder."

"ROCKIN'!" Barb shouted while making Rock hand gestures, "She's so smart."

"For Techno, they developed hearts, tail fins, they can float in air, and breathe underwater," the grey troll added

"So, when they transformed into Techno, are they… like us?" Trollex questioned

"Not exactly," Aggie shook her head, "They don't change appearance that look like you guys, just gaining few physical appearances and abilities that you Techno Trolls have,"

"I can describe that they are not look like you, King Trollex," T.D.B.T. said

"I can guess," Trollex nodded.

"For Country, they gained new Southern accent, and super strength," Aggie continued discussing.

"We Country Trolls don't know our own strength," Delta snickered while showing off her muscle on her arm.

"For Classical, they are glittery yellow, but they are not as small as you, Trollzart. Not even the hair, no offense. They only gain wings and fly."

"I wasn't too offended," Trollzart didn't feel offended or insulted at all.

"And for Funk, just always positive, can run fast, and added a little bit of glitters on their clothes, almost similar to the Pop Trolls."

"Sometimes, I don't see the difference between these two music," Barb admitted.

"Are there other music too?" Prince D asked.

"You mean, the 'in-between'? Like Hip-hop, K-pop, and those stuff. Yeah! We have them, but I can't tell you what they gain when my kind chose those kinds of music. We have a lot of them," Aggie grinned sheepishly as she threw the list away, "And once a troll chooses the music his interested in and transformed, he will never play other kinds of music… ever again."

Poppy gasped in disbelief, "Wait, what?

"So they have to stick one music they choose?" Barb clarified, "Why?"

"Legends says that if a troll plays any music than the music he chose…, something bad will happen," Aggie explained.

"How bad? What kind of bad?" Trollex inquired.

"I don't know. Nobody told me. And my research was a little less before I left my land."

"So, what's the name of your land?" Quincy asked, but Aggie was a little shy to tell since her home was supposed to be a secret, "You can tell us, dear." The king of Funk said calmly.

Aggie sighed as she has to tell them so the leaders can help her, "It's called Harmonious Land, where trolls of my kind with different kinds of music living in harmony. No fights, no discrimination. We accept each other for who we are, no matter how different our music are."

"So, what happened to your ancestors after the Pop trolls stole the strings?" Poppy wanted to continue Aggie's ancestors' story.

"When Funk, Rock, Techno, Classical and Country trolls retrieved the strings, the Magic Musical trolls ran away as well, never leaving our kind behind," Aggie flipped another page of the book where she left off, "My ancestors also try to find help from the other five tribes of trolls, but they refused to help. So, the Magic Musical Trolls moved to a place, away from the other trolls. That's why my land wasn't in the map. It was hidden so no one could find us."

"Like a hidden world," Trollzart described.

"Exactly! And the way to my land opens one week every month, and it closed after the end of the week… until next month, of course. While the magic Musical Trolls were hiding, they continued the tradition of choosing one music for each troll. We also continued the legacy of the 6 original tribes to party up with different genres of music"

"So, if you're actually a Magic Musical Troll, have you already decided a music you like yet?" Delta asked

But Aggie shook her head to reply, "Nu-uh,"

"But what about your family and friends? Can they help?" Poppy reminded.

"Actually, they did," Aggie took out a photo album from her backpack, and opened it, "I brought this along, just in case. My dad was a Magic Rock Troll, my mom and my older half-brother are Magic Classical Trolls, few of my cousins are Magic Pop Trolls, my cousins-in-law and my older half-sister are Magic Funk, my cousin's son and my other younger cousins were Techno, and few of my aunts are Country. My grandpa was a Country, but he passed already." She put the photo album down, and slowly passed it to Poppy and the other leaders so they can see it.

"Wow, you have a big family here, Aggie." Essence smiled as she saw how big and happy Aggie's family is.

"They love me so much, and I love them, that's why they are willing to help me choose a music that fits me. But each of them wants me to choose their respective music. And if I choose one of them, I don't know where my loyalty will be for my other relatives. It's too much pressure for me to decide. If I choose one music, I can't change that forever. So, I ran away from home once the gateway was opened. That was 2 weeks ago. But when I found out about this world tour, I can see that you guys gained back your true colors after the strings were destroyed and when you all realized that your music was inside of all of you all along! That's why I came all the way here to find you! I want to find my own colors without choosing one music, and I know you can help me by giving me my own True colors! So let's make with the colors!" Aggie closed her eyes tightly as she was excited, "Whenever you're ready." She then opened her eyes to see if it already happened, "Did it happen yet?"

"Uh, not exactly," Trollex answered.

"Howboutnowhowboutnowhowboutnowhowboutnow?" Aggie was so excited as she couldn't wait for so long.

"Um, Aggie, I hate to break it to ya, but it sounds like you might've heard some tall tales about what we leaders can do," Delta said.

"I mean, we are kinda awesome and all by helping fellow trolls in need, but no troll can just give you true colors. It just sort of... happens if you're happy or when you found the music in you," Barb added.

"Though I'm pretty sure it doesn't happen to Magic Musical Trolls in your case. Or if it does, we've never ever heard of it," Quincy explained.

"Oh. I hadn't thought of that," Aggie then calmed down from excitement, until she smiled again, "Sounds like a challenge! And who could be up to it but the world-famous Queen of Pop, Queen of Rock, Mayor of Country, King and Queen of Funk, King of Techno, and Conductor of Classical? Techno, Funk, Classical, Country, Hard Rock, Pop! It's in your name, title and everything, right? Right?! Right?! Right?! Right?! Right?!" The last part made Trollzart startled and fell on his own chair when Aggie leaned at every leader's faces. She was so excited to get her True Colors without choose one kind of music

"Umm, Aggie?" Poppy said softly, "Can you give us time to talk about your crisis?"

"Oh, sure. Who's stopping you?"

"Alone?"

"Oh, okay, I better go back to my fellow trolls to keep me company while I'm waiting. I also like Branch guy. He's friendly. I bet by the time I get back, you'll have it one hundred percent figured out! Toodles for now!" Aggie left the meeting room in a rush, and just a second later, the leaders just watched Aggie excitingly jumping around, and screaming, "Whee-hee-hee! Gonna get my True Colors!"

"What she wants... It's not possible, right?" Delta believed.

"I don't know. But I know someone who just might," Poppy said.

* * *

Later, the leaders and few of their friends went to the Pop Village Library, where former King of Pop, Peppy, was searching for a book about the Magic Musical Trolls.

"I've read every book on the subject and searched for it in our old history in the library, but I've never read a thing about Magic Musical Trolls or how they can get their True Colors without choosing any music," King Peppy said as he scanned the pages of the books.

"But, Dad, Aggie ran away from her home, and came all the way here so we could help her," Poppy told her father, "There's gotta be something we can do."

"Say, is there some kind of magic somewhere you can make true colors for a troll, King Peppy?" Biggie asked.

"Um, I don't know if any of you remember, but using magical artifact to make true colors for a troll never really works out all that well." Peppy reminded about using magical artifacts to solve problems.

"Ohhh. Right," Poppy, Branch and the Snack Pack said in unison.

"You guys have done that before?" Prince D asked.

"Just a teensy-bit," Cooper grinned sheepishly.

"We did that with Branch," DJ Suki recalled.

"And didn't go well. Seriously, it didn't go well!" Branch yelled frustratingly when he remembered that time Poppy and her friends tried to use an artifact to make him have his True Colors, and it ended up a disaster.

"Everyone…, and Your Majesties, I'm sorry. While I can't say for certain that it's utterly impossible, the chances of Aggie getting her True Colors without choosing any music are... pretty slim," Peppy returned few of the books back on the shelf, "Everything I've ever learned tells me. It's just not gonna happen… unless Aggie choose one music. That's her only option."

"Oh, no! Poor Aggie! What are we ever gonna tell her?" Trollex was worried as the rest of the leaders felt the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is chapter 2, and it contains information about this new tribe of trolls called Magic Musical Trolls.
> 
> Aggie was the first Magic Musical Troll that appeared in the story so far.
> 
> In this chapter, I got this reference from My Little Pony, The Fault In Our Cutie Marks.
> 
> I hope you like my new chapter so far. Have a good day, everyone


	3. Try The Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the 2 chapter was a little bit of success because of the information about the new tribe called the Magic Musical Trolls was explained… and my OC (not correlate to the other stories I wrote) is one of them.
> 
> So, I hope you like chapter 3. It's a bit short, but this shows more of Aggie's personality as a happy-go-luck troll, despite of not having her True Colors yet. I also make some words that match Delta Dawn's accent when she speaks.
> 
> Have fun!

When the trolls left the library, the leaders were separated from their friends for a while for another private meeting as they headed their way back to their meeting pod.

"Everyone, this is terrible! Aggie really believed in us. And now, we're gonna let her down," Barb felt guilty and scared if she and her fellow leaders failed to help a helpless troll out.

"But what else can we do?" Trollzart asked.

"Hmm," Delta hummed as she thought it over her head, and stood herself in front of her fellow leaders, "Yer know what, everyone? So what? Maybe we can't help Aggie git her True Colors, but we can still do what we're best at. We can help her find a music that fits her!

"And I reckon doing that is the same for Magic Musical trolls as it is for all trolls," Poppy added

"All we hafta do is be extra-special clear with her," Delta suggested.

"Yeah!" The other leaders nodded as they continued heading back to the meeting pod.

* * *

When they arrived below the tree of their meeting pod, Aggie suddenly appeared behind them as they rushed excitingly towards them

"INCOMING!" Aggie dove in, and hugged all the leaders tightly, like what she did before, "Hiya, you wonderful, wonderful leaders! I just know you've figured out how to help me because you're all so incredible!"

"Well, Aggie, we've talked it over, and we think we may just be able t'help ya out. But not exactly in the way yer think," Delta admitted, "See, here's the thin' about ya gittin' yer true colors—"

But Aggie didn't let Delta finished her sentence as she was so excited to get her True Colors right away, "I'M GETTING MY OWN TRUE COLORS! WOO-HOO-HOO!" She started to run and jump like an extreme happy-go-luck troll.

"Wait! Ya didn't let me finish!" Delta yelled, but Aggie ignored her as she kept jumping around

"Um, I think maybe that could've been clearer," Trollex said.

* * *

Not sooner enough, the leaders were back in the meeting pod while Aggie is still running and jumping around the halls excitingly. Barb watched at Aggie tiredly as her pupils followed the gray troll wherever she goes.

"TRUE COLORS! TRUE COLORS! GONNA GET MY OWN TRUE COLORS!" Aggie yelled excitingly as her voice echoed around the halls and the whole pod.

"She's still going," Barb groaned frustratingly as she was annoyed by Aggie's squeaky yell, "Anyone know if Magic Musical trolls ever get tired?"

Barb was then startled when Aggie popped in from the door, "What do you think colors will be? Red hair with blue skin and marigold dress. I don't care if it's all of the colors in the world! I know I'll love it, whatever it is!"

"Hold on just a sec, Aggie. There's something we need to clear up," King Quincy softly demanded Aggie to stop goofing around as she stopped and listened, "We can definitely help you find the music that is meant for you, but the colors are probably not gonna happen."

"What?!" Aggie exclaimed in horror. She felt her heart pounding in fear.

"It's true," Poppy approached the gray troll closer, "Dad's never heard of Magic Musical Trolls or how to get true colors without choosing one kind of music."

"Oh!" Aggie sighed in relief, "Is that all? You had me worried for a second. I-I mean, there's a first time for everything, right? And he didn't say it was impossible, right?"

"Well, not exactly, dear," Queen Essence answered.

"Well, then if anyone can make it happen, it's you guys. I mean, you haven't failed yet!"

The leaders looked at each other in worry as they weren't sure if they're going to help Aggie get her true colors without choosing any genre of music for the first time in the history of the Magic Musical Trolls.

But seeing how excited Aggie was, and he trusted them very much with the solution, Trollex bravely told her, "You know what, Aggie? I promise we're gonna do everything we can to help you get your True Colors."

This made Aggie think there is still hope for to get her True Colors without too much pressure to choose as she hugged Trollex tightly, "Oh! It's gonna happen! I can feel it!" She was doing cartwheel and tumbling while heading out of the meeting room, "Woo-hoo! Woo-hoo!"

"Aaaaand... she's off again," Barb rolled her eyes, and covered her ears with all those exciting shouting.

"Why in tarnation would chu' promise somethin' that just can't be done?" Delta was a little furious that the king of Techno made a promise to a young Magic Musical troll that they were not sure they will keep it.

"I know what it's like to want something that's out of reach. I've been there," Trollex explained, "And just because it hasn't happened yet doesn't mean it can't."

"Trollex is right," Poppy agreed, "Maybe trying for the impossible isn't so bad. I've been in this situation too."

"Guess we'll never know for sure unless we give it a try," Trollzart added.

"All right, but where do we even start?" Barb asked.

"I think I have an idea for that," Essence told them.

* * *

Later, when the leaders finally get Aggie to calm for a while, they led her back to the meeting room, where they showed a list of songs in the chart.

"The first thing we gotta do is find the music that fits you," Poppy pointed the list with a long stick, "We listed down 11 kinds of music we know."

"No troll gits true colors without one in yer case," Delta reminded.

"And this time, you don't have choose, Aggie," Quincy instructed, "You have to try any of this music one at a time, and at the end, you can find out which music speaks to you."

"All right! Let's do this!" Aggie giggled in excitement.

"What music do you like to try? Do you play Rock music?" Barb inquired.

"Or Techno?" Trollex added.

"Or Classical," Trollzart smiled while showing Aggie his baton.

Aggie pushed herself off from the chair, and looked closely at the list. There are 11 kinds of music, and there are too many for her to try, "Wow! I kinda wanna just try everything! I mean, I don't even know what to pick! I'm very indecisive, that's why I haven't choose the perfect music in my life. I think I have to try the first music to the last."

Poppy and Barb looked back at the list, and noticed the first music, much the queen of Rock's dismay, "So, you're choosing Pop first?"

"Well, that's the first music on the list," Aggie said.

Barb just groaned a little, but respected the Magic Musical troll's decision. She expected Aggie to choose Rock first, but a good queen should respect others, even if she doesn't like it, "Fine."

"Great! So, let's get to it!" Poppy exclaimed happily as she was excited to see how Aggie plays Pop music.

"Not so fast, Popcorn," Barb interrupted her as she looked at her wrist watch, "I don't think we have enough time," she showed Poppy the time, "It's almost the end of the day."

"What, already?!" Poppy looked at the watch one more time, "Ugh! Sorry, Aggie. I guess we should try this tomorrow."

"Oh, that's okay! I need some rest after my long adventure anyway," Aggie grinned, but realized she doesn't have a place to rest, "But where would I stay?"

"Since ya wanted to try Pop first, I guess ya should stay in Pop Village for the night," Delta suggested.

"Oh, that would be great!" The gray troll agreed the offer.

"I'll go tell my friends to make you your own pod! I'll be right back!" Poppy rushed out of the meeting room to find her friends to make Aggie her very own pod.

When Poppy left, Aggie was alone with the other leaders who kept watching her for a reason or no reason at all.

"Uh… hehe," Aggie blushed nervously as she thought the other leaders were a little mad at her for choosing Pop first, so she took out a chocolate bar from her bag, "Who's hungry?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so after this chapter, I decided to make a chapter for each music that was listed. If there are 11 kinds of music on the least, so I have to make 11 more chapters. Some can be long, some can be short because these 11 chapters contain musical numbers so, I hope you like chapter 3 before the chapters of music.
> 
> Please kudos and comment!


	4. Pop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, chapter 4 is here and a little quick. This chapter is about Pop. So you'll be hearing Pop songs in this chapter.

Later at night, the other leaders and their tribes decided to go back to their respective kingdoms. Some trolls decided to take the critterbus, while some trolls can use the Funk Trolls UFO, which where Vibe City is, and the rock trolls took Barb's tour bus. All of the other tribes left, except Barb, who is still talking to Poppy.

"So, are you sure you can take care of that troll?" Barb asked, "I can't last a day with that troll with all her exciting sounds!"

"Barb, trust me, I can take care of her for the whole night. And tomorrow, we'll show her what we Pop trolls do," Poppy explained the plan.

"Fine. Just don't make her believe so much that we can help her find her true colors. We're not sure if this plan will work."

"We won't know unless we try."

"Well, I'll see you around, Pop-squeak," Barb said as her tour bus closed its mouth, and left Pop Village.

* * *

Later, when all the Pop trolls slept in their pods and Branch still stayed in his bunker, Queen Poppy stayed up to lead Aggie to her new pod.

"Thank you so much for making me my very own pod, Queen Poppy," Aggie said she and Poppy walked up on a branch of a tree, where Aggie's new pod would be.

"Please, just call me Poppy now that we're friends," Poppy insisted.

They finally reached Aggie's new pod. It is rainbow colored from top red to bottom pink. It also has few circled windows and a door.

Poppy opened the door, and switched the lights on, "I hope this is comfortable enough for you."

Aggie looked around her pod as the colors inside were the same as the outer part. There are also empty closet and drawers to where she can unpack her things. The bed has a blue blanket and a soft white pillow, and under the bed was a purple and green circle rug.

"I like it, inside and outside!" Aggie rushed inside, and jumped on the bed, "Even the bed is soft and comfy."

"I'm happy that you love it, Aggie. We have a big day tomorrow, and after we show you our Pop music, you can show yours." Poppy calmed Aggie down from jumping so she can lay down in bed.

"Yeah, I can do that," the gray troll nodded

"Well, sweet dreams, Aggie."

"You too, Your Majesty."

"Please, Aggie, you don't need to call me that," The Pop queen switched off the light, and was about to close the door, "You're my guest and friend now. You don't need to be to formal with me. So, Goodnight." She went outside, and closed the door

"Goodnight," Aggie covered herself with a blanket, and put her head on the pillow.

Aggie was so excited to get her true colors soon, even without choosing one kind of music. As much as her adventure was worth it, she still missed her tribe, her family, her old friends back home. She hoped they'll be okay. She's not sure if they are worried or mad at her for running away, but she hoped she'll get her true colors before she can go home.

* * *

The next morning, Aggie woke on her new bed. She almost forgot where she is right now, but now she remembered she's in her own pod in Pop Village. She also remembered that Queen Poppy is willing to help her find her True color by trying out Pop Music. When she looked at the clock, she realized she was a little overslept, so she has to get out of the bed right away.

After she took a bath and wore her usual white dress, Aggie wore her backpack, full of important things, and headed out of her pod. She can see the view of Pop Village up here. Down below, she saw the Pop Trolls were preparing something with Poppy and Branch instructing them.

"Alright, everybody!" Poppy announced, "When Aggie woke up, let's show her what we Pop Trolls do the best!"

The Pop trolls cheered as they quickly fixed themselves for a big musical as fast they could. Who knows when Aggie would wake up.

Aggie slowly travelled down the tree from her pod as she made it to the ground.

"Hey, Poppy, what's going on?" Aggie asked

"Oh, Aggie, you're just in time. We're almost getting ready! Are you excited?!" Poppy squealed.

"Totally! But do you think it's too much for my first try?" the gray troll wondered.

"That's what I told her earlier," Branch whispered to her.

"Not so much when you're excited about it!" the Pop queen ruffled Aggie's hair, until she heard someone calling her that's it almost time, "Oh, I think everybody's ready! Just sit back and watch this, Aggie!"

When Poppy left to get ready, Aggie noticed Branch was still standing beside her, "Are you going to join with them?"

"No thanks. For me, it's a little too much, plus I want to keep an eye on you for a while. I know how it goes, I'll just find a spot where it's a good view," Branch explained.

"What are you talking about? This is a good spot."

"Just wait."

Suddenly, the big musical number started with Poppy playing her cowbell.

 **Poppy:** _Everybody, move your hair and feel united  
Oh oh oh  
Everybody, shake your hair and feel united  
Oh oh oh_

Whenever Poppy sang, of course she has to walk, dance or even slide around the swirly branches. Luckily, Branch was there to guide Aggie wherever Poppy goes.

**Poppy:** _Yeah! Everybody's coming to the celebration  
I'mma hook you up with the invitation  
Let your hair swing and party with me  
No bad vibes, just love, you'll see_

_Do the D-A-N-C-E  
1, 2, 3, 4, fight  
Stick to the B-E-A-T  
Get ready to ignite  
You were such a P-Y-T  
Catching all the lights  
Just easy as A-B-C  
That's how you make it right_

The next thing Aggie knew is that she's jumping around above singing mushrooms with Cooper did the first rap.

**Cooper:** _It ain't hard out here, when you're doing it right  
Put a smile on blast, that's the troll life_

**Poppy:** _And I'm here to help you through it  
"Come on Smidge I know you can do it!"_

**Smidge:** _Your confidence gives me strength_

When Smidge lifted the giant dumbbell up high, Poppy was on the left weight plate, while Aggie was on the right, who was trying to balance herself so she won't fall. The Magic Musical was already having fun, despite the music was still in the middle.

**Poppy** _: Everybody, shake your hair and feel united, oh oh oh_

**The Snack Pack:** _Sunshine day  
Everybody's laughing  
Sunshine day  
Everybody's singing_

Aggie was pulled into a dance with the snack pack as she was a little shy to sing with them.

**The Snack Pack:** _Don't stop, don't stop the beat  
I can't stop, I can't stop the beat  
I won't stop, won't stop the beat  
Go!_

And finally, the entire Pop Village invited Aggie to dance with them as she blended in and dance like a Pop troll.

**Poppy:** _Everybody, shake your hair and feel united, oh oh oh_

**Pop Trolls:** _Sunshine day  
Everybody's laughing  
Sunshine day  
Everybody's singing_

_Sunshine day_

**Poppy:** _Everybody, move your hair and feel united, oh oh oh  
Yeah! oh!_

For the finale, Poppy guided the Pop Trolls to do hair art with hearts, rainbows, flowers, Glitter Trolls farted glitter, and Cooper lifted Poppy up.

**Pop Trolls:** _Yeah!_

_The Pop Trolls breathed heavily for all that singing and dancing for their special guest as they waited for Aggie's cheer or critics._

"YAAAAAAAYYYYY!" Aggie applauded loudly, "You guys are amazing! You're so amazing!"

"Aww, thank you, Aggie," Poppy said as Cooper lowered her down to Aggie, "Do you like the show?"

"I love it! I really really love it!" The gray troll jumped again like a happy kangaroo.

"Whoa, slow down, jumper," Branch patted Aggie's shoulder.

"So, what about you? Do you know any pop song you would like to show us?" Guy Diamond asked.

"Well, I have one, and I hope it's Pop and you'll like it," Aggie put her bag down as she was prepared for a musical number of her own.

"Whatever it is, we'll like it," Smidge said.

Aggie took out a cassette, and pushed the play button to start the music. She took a deep breath, and started singing and dancing.

**Aggie:** _We haven't met, and that's OK  
'Cause you will be asking for me one day  
Don't wanna wait in line_

_The moment is mine believe me_

_Don't close, your eyes  
Cause it's a chance worth takin'  
And I think that I can shake it_

_I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got nerve_

While Aggie showed herself singing a Pop music, some of the trolls like this song as they slowly followed Aggie's moves.

 **Aggie:** _Electrified, I'm on a wire  
Gettin' together and we're on fire  
What I said, you heard  
Now I got you spinnin'_

_Don't close, your mind  
The words I use are open  
I think that I can show you_

_I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
I know I can change the world yeah, yeah, yeah  
I know what you like  
I know what you think_

_Not afraid to stare you down until you blink, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got nerve_

As the song got even more fun, Poppy and Branch also joined dancing with Aggie as the other Pop trolls grouped up and danced.

 **Aggie:** _You, need to discover  
Who can make you feel free  
And I, need to uncover  
The part of you that's reaching out for me, hey!_

_I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
I know I can change the world yeah, yeah, yeah  
I know what you like  
I know what you think  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got nerve!_

_I know what you like  
I know what you think  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got, I got nerve!_

After the song, Aggie panted from dancing while singing, and looked back at the Pop trolls to see what they think. They applauded at her dance number as Aggie bowed down.

"Wow! Aggie, you're a natural! You're a good singer!" Poppy cheered.

"And a great dancer," Branch complimented.

"Thanks! I was just following to the lyrics of the song," Aggie blushed a little.

"So, how do you feel?" Chenille asked.

"I feel… happy," Aggie beamed.

"So, does that means you'll get your True Colors as a Magic Pop troll?" Poppy inquired excitingly.

"Let's see," Aggie looked at herself, checking every part of her body and twirling around. But nothing happened. She's still gray, "Huh, guess I'm not into Pop."

"That's okay. Pop is just a first step. There are other music that you haven't tried yet," Branch ruffled Aggie's hair.

"Yeah. So what's next on the list?" Aggie asked Poppy.

"Hmm," Poppy took out the list, and read what's nest after Pop, "K-Pop."

"Oh, I like K-Pop. Few of my girl friends are K-Pop," Aggie remembered a group of five Magic Musical Trolls that chose K-Pop.

"That's good, because the K-Pop gang are my friends," Branch said, "I can call them for you that you need help finding your True Colors by music."

"That would be great, Branch," Aggie hugged Branch grateful, "Thanks."

"Just right after we have lunch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of the chapter so far? I decided to reuse the song "Move Your Feet/ D.A.N.C.E./ It's a Sunshine Day" from the 1st movie of Trolls since this is also sung by Poppy and the Pop Trolls.
> 
> With the help of my best friend, Sijiji, and did a little research, "I've Got Nerve" is a Pop song of Miley Cyrus/Hannah Montana.
> 
> I hope you like this chapter. The next chapter is…


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K-Pop is the next on the list. It is said that Pop is different from K-Pop, so that's why I decided to split the chapter. It took a while because of translating the Korean alphabets to regular words that can be read.
> 
> I hope you like this one… especially for K-pop fans!

When Poppy sent a letter to the K-Pop trolls with a fly critter, Aggie joined with the Pop Trolls for lunch. As she can see, the Pop Trolls ate desserts like cupcakes and ice cream. But she can see roasted slugs, even though some are still alive. There are also fruits for healthy diet. Luckily for Aggie, she's an omnivore troll, both eating meat and veggie/fruits.

After lunch, the fly critter came back with another letter. Poppy took it and opened the envelop.

"Well, Poppy, what did they say?" Branch asked, hoping the K-Pop would like to help.

When Poppy turned around to face Branch and Aggie with the letter, she answered, "They said yes!"

"Alright!" Aggie exclaimed happily, "I'll probably have my colors through K-Pop!"

"We just have to meet them at the river!" Poppy added when she read the K-Pop gang's letter.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Come on," Branch said as he, Poppy and Aggie left lunch from the other Pop Trolls, and headed to the nearest river.

When the three trolls made it there, there is no sign of the K-Pop trolls anywhere.

"I don't understand. They said they would be here," Poppy wondered as she kept rereading the letter again.

"Maybe they are a little late?" Aggie wondered.

"Or a little too early," Branch guessed.

Suddenly, Popp, Branch and Aggie were hearing soft voices and laughter everywhere, but they can't see who it is or who they are.

"I see you."

"Over here."

The three looked around to find whoever own those voices.

"There they are."

"Can you see me?"

"I can see you."

"Let's get them."

"One, two, three…"

"Yay!"

Suddenly, someone grabbed Aggie by the leg as she was dragged back into the tall grass.

"HELP!" She screamed, crying for help.

"Aggie!" Poppy and Branch gasped as they tried to grab Aggie's hands, but they missed as she followed her back into the grass.

Poppy and Branch then found Aggie sitting on the ground where she wasn't being pulled anymore.

"Aggie, are you okay?" Branch kneeled down at Aggie to see if she was hurt.

But Aggie didn't pay attention to the two Pop trolls as the K-Pop gang are already in front of them.

"Hey, Pop Trolls," Wani greeted as her fellow K-Pop trolls laughed at them, "Did you receive our letter?"

"Of course we received your letter," Branch glared at them, "And will you stop surprise us like that?! You gave us all heart attacks. You even scared our guest to death!"

"Oh, so you must be Aggie, the Magic Musical troll Queen Poppy was talking about," Baby Bun said.

"And you need our help find the music that suits you so you can have your True Colors?" Ari asked.

"Yeah. As a Magic Musical Troll, I have to choose one music and stick to it so I can have my True Colors," Aggie explained, "But I have to try all music, and Pop didn't work out for me."

"Well, you come to the right trolls. K-Pop is one of the greatest music of all times," Wani described their music.

"Yeah, I know," the gray troll chuckled as she remembered a group of friends of hers chose K-Pop.

"Aggie was so desperate to have her True Colors soon, so we hope you can help her," Poppy said.

"Oh, if you want our help, then we'll show you some K-Pop moves," Gomdori smiled as the K-Pop get ready themselves to show Aggie what K-Pop trolls can do.

Aggie glanced at Poppy and Branch with an exciting smile on her face as she sat on the ground to watch The K-Pop gang. Poppy and Branch did the same to watch.

 **Gomdori:** _Sometimes, you gotta be bold  
Just rock the world (booya)_

**K-Pop Gang:** _Lalala lalala lalalala (happiness)  
Lalala lalala lalalala_

**Baby Bun:** _(Are you happy? uh)_

**Gomdori:** _Gomineun Blow up  
Kkulkkulhan gibun Change up  
Himeul naeryeogo ije Wind up  
Han bange meotjin iri gadeuk Straight up_

**Baby Bun:** _Nan maeil deo Style up  
Gibun up doeneun ire jipjung_

**Wani:** _Naega haengbokhage saneun  
Bigyeoreul jom malhaebolkka_

**Ari:** _Achime nan jameul kkae eommakke  
Saranghandago malhae_

**Baby Bun:** _(Eohyu chakhan nae ttara)_

**Wani:** _Juljul nareul ttaraon Happyga  
Neom gwiyeowoseo haengbokhae_

**Baby Bun:** _(Uh, yaega malhandae)_

**Gomdori:** _Ireon Money jeoreon Power  
Geugeotman tta, tta, tta, ttaragada_

**Baby Bun:** _Eoreundeuri jjanhae boyeo  
Geudeureun jeongmal haengbokhaji anha_

**Ari:** _Gippeun iri meotjin iri  
Segyeneun cham, cham, cham manheun dera_

**Wani:** _Geureon Money geureon Power  
Urineun gwansimdo kkeunheobeorin ji orae_

**Baby Bun:** _Dalla dalla naneun jom  
Haebogo sipeun geunyang hago malji  
Gomin gomin hadaga  
Eoreuni doemyeon huhoe manheul tende_

**Ari:** _Eoje oneul naeildo  
Haengbogeul chatneun naui moheom ilgi  
Dalla dalla naneun jom  
Geungjeongui himeul naneun mitgo itji_

**K-Pop Gang:** _Lalala Lalala Lalalala (Happiness)  
Lalala Lalala Lalalala (nan wonhae)  
Lalala Lalala Lalalala (kkumkkuja)  
Lalala Lalala Lalalala_

**Wani:** _(Uh, are you happy? Uh~)_

Baby Bun then pulled Branch to dance with them. Though he doesn't want to, especially in front of Poppy, but he's been into this before as he just went with the flow. Poppy giggled as she watchednher boyfriend danced with the K-Pop trolls.

**Ari:** _Hakgyo ganeun gire mannan  
Chingu naege dallyeowaseo  
Paljjang kkigo useojuni joko_

**Baby Bun:** _Kkirikkiri moyeo jeongnanchideon  
Namjaaedeul naega  
Jinagani uisaekhaeseo joko_

**Wani:** _Jansori hajiman sesangeseo  
Naega jeil jotan eomma  
Hey hey, TVsoge ssaumbakke  
Moreuneun eoreundeul ppae_

**Gomdori:** _Jeomjeom deo joheungeol  
Nan naraseo haengbokhae  
Deo gibun joheun geon  
Nae gyeote neo itdan geo_

**Baby Bun:** _(Uh, What you wanna be?)_

Ari offered her hand to Aggie as she excitingly stood up, and joined with the K-Pop gang to dance along with them.

**Ari:** _Ireon Money jeoreon Power  
Geugeotman tta, tta, tta, ttaragada_

**Baby Bun:** _Eoreundeuri jjanhae boyeo  
Geudeureun jeongmal haengbokhaji anha_

**Gomdori:** _Gippeun iri meotjin iri  
Segyeneun cham, cham, cham manheun dera_

**Wani:** _Geureon Money geureon Power  
Urineun gwansimdo kkeunheobeorin ji orae_

**Ari:** _Dalla dalla naneun jom  
Haebogo sipeun geunyang hago malji  
Gomin gomin hadaga  
Eoreuni doemyeon huhoe manheul tende_

**Baby Bun:** _Eoje oneul naeildo  
Haengbogeul chatneun naui moheom ilgi_

**Wani:** _(Jeomjeom deo joheungeol)_

**Baby Bun:** _Dalla dalla naneun jom  
Geungjeongui himeul naneun mitgo itji_

**Wani:** _(nan naraseo haengbokhae)_

**K-Pop Gang:** _Lalala Lalala Lalalala (Happiness)  
Lalala Lalala Lalalala (nan wonhae)  
Lalala Lalala Lalalala (kkumkkuja)  
Lalala Lalala Lalalala_

**Ari:** _(Uh, are you happy? Uh~)_

**Wani:** _Shine on me, Let it shine on me  
Nae pume, Let it Shine  
Shine on me, Let it shine on me  
Nae du pare, Let it Shine_

**K-Pop Gang:** _Lalala Lalala Lalalala (Happiness)  
Lalala Lalala Lalalala (nan wonhae)  
Lalala Lalala Lalalala (kkumkkuja)  
Lalala Lalala Lalalala (Happiness)_

"Wow! I don't understand most of the words you were singing, but that was so cool!" Aggie applauded as she was impress.

"Told ya you would love it," Gomdori giggled.

"Hey, you said you have friends who chose K-Pop," Poppy reminded Aggie, "Why don't you show them your style?

Aggie was a little shy at first, but she looked back at the K-Pop trolls, they seemed to be excited to see how Aggie plays K-Pop music, "Well, I don't do K-Pop so much, but I know one," She brought the cassete with her, and pushed the button to play the song.

 **Aggie:** _Yo~ Let me show you something  
Girls~ you ready? haha let`s go  
_ _M, I, N, U, T, E 4  
M, I, N, U, T, E 4  
meoributeo balkkeutkkaji Hot Issue ho!  
nae modeun geot hanahana Hot Issue  
modu da Take control (modu da Take control)  
nan hangsang Hot it Hot it Hot it Hot it  
_ _I, I, I, I, I, I,_ _Issue_

_One saenggageobsi neul  
naega naega sineun Shoes  
Two nae mamdaero tto  
jakkujakku haneun Pose  
Three amureokena  
saljjaksaljjak bareun Rouge  
4-4-4-4-4minute Hot Hot Hot Issue_

_nae seutail hana hana modu da bureomni  
geureoke eoseolpeuge ttarahal sun eobtji  
wonhamyeon ttarawa bwa  
nae seutail ttarahae bwa  
Shawty Star nan hangsang Shawty Star_

_naega Issue Issue Issue (Issue)  
naega boneun geotdeulkkaji  
naega Issue Issue Issue (Issue)  
naega deutneun geotdeulkkaji  
naega Issue Issue Issue (Issue)  
naega malhaneun geotkkaji Babe  
(Let's Jump! Jump! Jump!)_

The K-Pop Trolls caught their interest towards Aggie's K-Pop song as they followed her steps to dance with her. Aggie was like the lead dancer while the K-Pop gang were her back-up dancers.  
 _  
_ **Aggie:** _Meoributeo balkkeutkkaji Hot Issue ho!  
nae modeun geot hana hana Hot Issue  
modu da Take control (modu da Take control)  
nan hangsang Hot it Hot it Hot it Hot it  
I, I, I, I, I, I,_ _Issue_

 _One Two Three Four For~ 4Minute Girl  
One Two Three Four For~ 4Minute Girl  
One Two Three Four For~ 4Minute Girl  
nan hangsang Hot it Hot it Hot it Hot it  
_ _I, I, I, I, I, I,_ _Issue_

_ttottotto chyeodaboji  
naege moyeodeulji  
nal bogo sorichiji  
meomchuji annneun Flash  
nacheoreom hago sipni  
nacheoreom doego sipni  
nal ttara umjigyeo bwa  
Boom Boom Shake a Boom  
_

_naega Issue Issue Issue (Issue)  
naui nunbich hanakkaji  
naega Issue Issue Issue (Issue)  
naui sonjit hanakkaji  
naega Issue Issue Issue (Issue)  
naega chomchaneun geotkkaji babe  
(Let`s Jump! Jump! Jump!)_

_meoributeo balkkeutkkaji Hot Issue ho!  
nae modeun geot hana hana Hot Issue  
modu da Take control (modu da Take control)  
nan hangsang Hot it Hot it Hot it Hot it  
_ _I, I, I, I, I, I,_ _Issue_

_neoboda jallokhan heori  
jjwak bbajyeo maekkeunhan dari  
nugu boda The first Lady  
na na nan hangsang hat isyu_

_meoributeo balkkeutkkaji Hot Issue ho!  
nae modeun geot hana hana Hot Issue  
modu da Take control (modu da Take control)  
nan hangsang Hot it Hot it Hot it Hot it  
_ _I, I, I, I, I, I,_ _Issue_

 _One Two Three Four For~ 4Minute Girl  
One Two Three Four For~ 4Minute Girl  
One Two Three Four For~ 4Minute Girl  
nan hangsang Hot it Hot it Hot it Hot it  
_ _I, I, I, I, I, I,_ _Issue  
Hot Issue_

After the song, Aggie panted from dancing. It's like she was tired already, but she had fun. She looked at Poppy, Branch and the K-Pop trolls.

"Well…, what do you think?" She breathed heavily.

"Whoo!" Kim-Petit whooped cheerfully.

"Wow!" Wani exclaimed surprisingly, "Respect! You got the moves of a K-Pop!"

"Yay! Haha!" When the K-Pop trolls were impress by Aggie's performance, she was excited, she thought she's gonna get her True Colors this time. She looked around herself to see if it works, to see if K-Pop is her music in life.

But Poppy, Branch and the K-Pop trolls' smiles dropped when they noticed there's no True Colors appeared on Aggie. She's still gray. She only looked at her fellow trolls sadly, and shook her head.

"Oh…, so it's not K-pop, then," Gomdori sighed too. She even expect that Aggie can be a K-Pop like them.

"I guess it's time to tell King Quincy and Queen Essence," Poppy said as she looked at her list that Funk is the next music on the list, "I'll go get Cooper."

When the Poppy left, Branch remained with Aggie and the K-Pop gang. Aggie was embarrassed the K-Pop worked hard to show her what K-Pop music is, and she danced and sang like a K-Pop troll, but her True Colors doesn't showed up yet.

"I'm sorry, girls," She told the 5 K-pop trolls sadly.

"That's okay," Wani chuckled with no hard feelings at all

"We had so much fun singing and dancing with you," Ari smiled.

"Really?" The gray troll suddenly beamed.

"Yeah. Even though K-Pop can't give you True Colors, but… you're amazing at it," Baby Bun winked.

The K-Pop nodded at Aggie to show how proud they are to her for showing her own K-Pop spirit. Aggie smiled back at them as she was also happy she had so much fun with the K-Pop gang.

"Thanks…, I guess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been researching for Red Velvet songs that fits the K-Pop Trolls personality in the movie. Their music in Trolls World Tour is energetic and happy, so I found Happiness. You gotta admit, the song is pretty catchy.
> 
> Aggie's K-Pop song is from 4minute "Hot Issue". I heard this song when I watch a Philippine stand-up comedy, Banana Split, in 2011. But still, her True Colors didn't show up yet with K-Pop. Now we can move to the next music…


	6. Funk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funk chapter is a little longer than I thought. When I watched Troll World Tour, the Funk Trolls are very friendly, especially King Quincy and Queen Essence, despite of their history with the Pop Trolls, so I'm pretty sure I wrote them here pretty friendly.
> 
> Tiny Diamond joined in with Funk Trolls because Hip-Hop is the next on the list after Funk, and Aggie will try Hip-hop in Vibe City with Prince D.
> 
> Enjoy!

"So, Cooper, have you contacted your parents?" Poppy asked Cooper.

"Yep! They're on their way here," Cooper replied excitingly, "Hey, Poppy, when my parents came to get Aggie, and help her get her True Colors, can I come along? I really want to spend some quality time with my family?"

"Sure, Cooper. You're a prince of Funk, too, and you still have a family. You deserved to spend some time with them."

"But I'll keep this in mind that home is also here, and I'm still a Pop troll. You guys are also my family," Cooper said proudly.

"Aww," Poppy was so touched that one of her best friend was loyal to both of his tribes as the two share a hug.

Meanwhile, when Guy Diamond held his son on his hand, Tiny Diamond has something in mind when he heard the Funk Trolls are coming.

"Daddy, can I come with Aggie and Uncle Cooper?" He asked permission to his father

"Why do you want to go to Vibe City, son?" Guy Diamond asked.

"I saw Aunt Poppy's list that next to Funk is Hip-Hop," The little silver glittery troll said, "I want to show this new troll what Hip-Hop is all about. And my new pal, Prince D, will be there to help her, too,"

"But… you're too young," Guy Diamond started to sob, "You're going to be far away from me."

"I won't be that far, Daddy. I promise I'll come back home after I show Aggie my Hip-hop music skills," Tiny Diamond rubbed his father's cheek affectionately.

"Alright. As your dad, it's also my duty to let you go," Guy Diamond snuggled his face on his little boy, and was about to cry loudly, but he tried to hold it in, "Just stay close to your Uncle Cooper."

"Thanks, Daddy."

When the father and son were having a little moment, a Pop troll then shouted while pointing his finger up.

"Look, there they are!"

A UFO-like vehicle arrive under Pop Village as light scattered around from the ship to the ground. The Pop Trolls awed at this colorful transportation.

"Better get ready, Aggie," Poppy guided Aggie to a spot under the vehicle of the Funk trolls, "Just stand right here."

"Okay, so what am I suppose to do?" Aggie wondered at first, until she was sucked into a bubble, and lifted up into the opened hatch under the spaceship, "What the— AAHHH!"

Then another bubble caught Cooper as well as he was behind Aggie, "Don't worry. My parents are going to send us up there."

"I'll see you soon, Daddy," Tiny Diamond jumped into the bubble as he was lifted to catch up with Aggie and Cooper.

"Goodbye, Tiny! Come back soon!" Guy Diamond wiped the tears away. He couldn't believe he's letting his son go too soon.

"Good luck, Aggie! I hope Funk will get you your True Colors in no time!" Poppy shouted as the all the Pop Trolls waved goodbye at Aggie, Cooper and Tiny Diamond.

The flying saucer suddenly zoomed away from Pop Village.

* * *

Inside the flying saucer was an entire city. Aggie couldn't believe a city this big can fit in a giant flying vehicle.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!" As she relaxed herself in her bubble, Aggie enjoyed the lights and colors of the trip through the tubing system, and saw how colorful the city was within. She watched trolls milling about, chatting happily to each other, while other played music on floating record platforms, "THIS IS AMAZING!"

As soon as they entered another tube system, the bubbles finally made it to the reception room ,it set them all three down gently the floor, and the bubbles around them popped.

"Huh! Soft landing spot! So cool," Aggie complimented.

After the land, Copper turned to see his twin brother, "D!"

"Cooper!" Prince D was so happy to see his twin brother again.

They laughed run in circles with each other as they missed each other. They were separate for just one whole day, but it felt like forever.

"Welcome to Vibe City, Aggie," Prince D greeted the Magic Musical troll, then to the tiny Pop/Hip-Hop troll, "You too, Tiny Diamond."

"I'm glad to be here, Prince D." Tiny Diamond replied.

And then, two more Funk trolls showed up behind Prince D and Cooper. It's King Quincy and Queen Essence.

"Ah, Aggie. We're so happy you're finally here," Queen Essence said with her sweet voice.

"Your Majesties," Aggie bowed down to the two rulers of Funk, "It's good to see you again."

"Please, don't bow. You don't have to be too formal," King Quincy raised Aggie's head with one of his front legs as the gray troll obeyed.

"Thank you for welcoming me here," Aggie said, but her tone sounded so tiresome.

"Aggie tried Pop and K-Pop, but she doesn't have her True Colors yet," Cooper explained.

"Wow. It's been a long day for you, huh?" Essence felt so worried for the young gray troll

"I guess so, Your Grace," Aggie nodded.

"Please, just call me Essence," She smiled sweetly, "We're no strangers to you anymore."

"Why don't we make you feel at home?" Quincy pulled Aggie closer by his side, "You must be tired of trying two kinds of music today."

"I would love to, Your Highness," Aggie beamed as she admitted she's kinda tired for try two kinds of music in one day.

"It's Quincy now. Just follow us to the dining room."

Aggie stayed closer besides the king and queen when they insisted her to follow them through the halls. Their sons followed them as well with Tiny Diamond rode on Cooper's back.

"This is gonna be so exciting!" Tiny Diamond whispered to his Uncle Cooper.

The king opened the door in front of them, and revealed to be the Dining room. The room is like lava lamps as the walls contained colorful Paraffin wax. There are also colorful lights that shaped like flowers on the ceiling. There was also a long dining table in the middle of the room.

"Wow!" The lights were reflected on Aggie's eyes, "Your dining room is so fancy."

"Thank you. This is where we have family dinners," Quincy replied.

"Now that we have Cooper, we have a complete family dinner!" Prince D added.

"Aww!" Aggie smiled. This family moment reminded her of her own family back in Harmonious Land. She really missed her parents and her family so much, but she has to stay focus of getting her True Colors before she can go home.

The royal family sat closer with each other, while Tiny Diamond sat on a tiny baby chair beside Cooper. But Aggie sat far away from the royal family. She was at the other end of the table. She was a little shy to sit besides the royal family for dinner.

Just then, few Funk trolls came out from another door, where they held table tops on their arms.

"Dinner is serve!" Essence announced as each of them were served with food.

When the chef opened Aggie's lid, the plate has colorful flowers. This might be food of the Funk trolls.

"Wow! They look like… glowing flowers," Aggie was a little uncomfortable to think of eating this kind of food, even though she doesn't taste them yet. But what's worse than trying it for the first time. She used a fork to hold one of the flowers, and ate it. When she chewed the flower, she opened her eyes, and it tasted great, "Mm, not so bad!"

Aggie continuously ate her dinner as she started to like eating these colorful flowers.

Though there was a little silent in the air, Aggie wanted to broke it first by asking, "So, I wanna ask… If Cooper was a Funk Troll, how did ended up with the Pop Trolls?"

"Well, it's a very complicated story," Cooper narrated a story while eating, "When my twin brother and I were babies, my egg got snatched out of the nest. Mom and Dad looked everywhere, but they couldn't find me, so my friends raised me as one of their own. And then when I went out to go find other trolls like me, my mom and dad finally found me… I guess it wasn't too complicated."

The whole Funk Family laughed.

Aggie chuckled too, "Yeah. It wasn't so complicated. I get it. You got separated from your parents, you were raised by Pop Trolls, and you got the heart of a Pop. That's beautiful," She then asked the king and queen of Funk, "And you two don't mind at all."

"We don't," Essence said, "Whatever music our sons like, we support it,"

"As long as they kept Funk alive in their lives," Quincy added as both Cooper and Prince D nodded.

"Just like my parents. No matter what music I choose, they'll support me," Aggie recalled about her parents, but then frowned when she remembered why she suddenly ran away, "But I'm scared that if I none of their music, I don't my loyalty to them anymore."

"You mean, your dad chose Rock and your mom chose Classical?" Prince D remembered what Aggie told them about the kinds of music that her parents chose.

"Yeah, if I didn't choose either of those two, they'll think I'm not loyal to both them… or maybe that's just me."

"Your parents really love you, right?" Tiny Diamond questioned.

"Of course they love me, and I love them. That's why I have to think wiser of deciding which music should I choose," Aggie then suddenly played her food with a fork, looking like she lose her appetite.

"You really need to take some rest, Aggie," Prince D suggested as he saw how tired Aggie was, "We'll show you about Funk and Hip-Hop tomorrow,"

"Okay. Just let me finish my dinner," Before Aggie can take another bite, her face fell into her food, and started to snore.

The Funk family and Tiny Diamond stared at the sleeping Aggie as they all have the same idea that Aggie was very tired, and there's no time to waste.

"She really need some rest… now," Quincy said.

* * *

Later, after dinner, the Funk familt guided Aggie into another hall, where the bedrooms are.

"We'll take Tiny Diamond to my room so I can keep an eye on him," Cooper told his parents as Prince S followed him.

"Okay, son," Quincy said.

Then, the king and queen halted Aggie from walking as they arrived to where her room will be.

Quincy opened the door, and switched the lights on, "And this where you will sleep."

"Oh man!" Aggie exclaimed happily as she looked around her room. The walls are like colorful lava lamps with small bubbles floating on the ceilings. There are also neon lights around the drawers and shelves, and a small lava lamp on top of a drawer for a night light, "This is so colorful. I love it!" She jumped on the bed in the middle of the bedroom.

"I'm glad you like staying with us for the night," Essence said as she covered Aggie with a blanket. Her maternal instincts kicked in for this young troll.

The way how Essence tucked Aggie in to bed, this reminded her of her own mother, who also tucked her into bed like this when she was still home, "You know, you guys really reminded me of my parents," she stared at the Funk king and queen with her bright cute eyes, "They were so caring, supportive, and they even tuck me to bed just like this. They might be very worried for me when I ran away. I just want them to be proud of me when I finally have my True Colors"

"And we don't mind doing the same thing to you," Quincy's paternal instincts came too as he ruffled Aggie's hair, "We have two sons, so we have parental instincts on little ones, like you."

"And we know your parents will be so proud of whether you have your True Color or not," Essence combed Aggie's hair with one of her feet, "You're their little child and they'll love you no matter what."

"I can't say I'm little, but…" Aggie wanted to speak that she's a frown troll now, but Essence put a finger on the little troll's lips.

"Hush now, it's time to sleep," Essence removed her finger from Aggie's lips, and kissed her on the forehead.

The king and queen of Funk left Aggie's room as she said, "Thank you so much, Quincy and Essence."

"You're very welcome, Aggie," Quincy replied, switching off the lights.

"Goodnight, little one," Essence smiled before closing the door.

"Goodnight," Aggie whispered. While she was now alone in her room, and with the small lava lamp glowed in the dark, she took out a picture of her parents, and placed it on top of the drawer, "Goodnight, Mom and Dad. I promise I'll be home when I have my True Colors." She stared at her parents' picture one more time before she slowly closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Aggie woke up with a long yawn. She has a good sleep after getting tired of try two music one day yesterday, and none of those two can get her True Colors.

She spent her morning inside her room for a while because she was so comfortable living with the Funk trolls. They are very hospitable and friendly. She doesn't want to come out of her room, but she still desperately wanted to get her True Colors very soon, so she has to meet up with the royal Funk family right away.

Aggie left her room, and walked down to halls. She then found Cooper, Prince D, and Tiny Diamond at the reception room.

"Morning, you guys!" Aggie surprised the three trolls with a morning greeting.

"Aggie! There you are! Come on, it's almost starting!" Prince D scooped up Aggie to give her a ride, and he and Cooper started to run off with Tiny Diamond on Cooper's back.

"Whoa! What's going on?!" Aggie asked.

"Mom and Dad were announcing a surprise concert, and they want us all on-stage!" Cooper told her as he was behind her and Prince D's backs.

"A surprise concert?! It is surprising."

"Oh, and this concert is the way to show you about Funk, so you have to join us," Prince D added the information about this concert.

"Alright. That's understandable!"

* * *

Down below, King Quincy and Queen Essence were on stage with the other Funk trolls, holding their musical instruments. There are number of Funk trolls gathered around in front of the stage to watch the king and queen's sudden announcement of a concert.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to our Surprise Funk Concert!" Quincy shouted with greeting as the Funk troll audience cheered in response.

"Before we begin, we would like to introduce to you our sons, Prince D and Prince Cooper, a good visitor, one of the Pop Trolls Tiny Diamond…" When Essence introduced them, Cooper, Prince D, and Tiny Diamond were lowered down by bubbles to the stage.

"What's up, ladies?!" Tiny Diamond made sly looks at some of the female Funk trolls as few of them swooned.

"And our special guest, a Magic Musical Troll, Aggie!" Essence added as The bubble that Aggie was into popped. She's still a little shy to face the crowd of Funk trolls, "She's here in Vibe City, because she needs help finding her True Colors by choosing one music. That's a part of the tradition of the Magic Musical Trolls."

"And she wanted to try our music if this is her music in life," Prince D added when he announced through the microphone.

"Now, let's show Aggie what we Funk trolls can do best!" Quincy pulled Aggie closer with the rest of the family, but the gray troll backed away a little as she was still shy for standing on stage with the Funk trolls staring at her.

When the music started, Aggie wanted to run off the stage, but the other Funk trolls on stage blocked her way. So, this means she's stuck on stage with the royal family.

 _ **Cooper:**_ _This hit, that ice cold  
Tiny Diamond, that white gold  
This one for them hood girls  
Them good girls straight masterpieces  
Stylin', wilin', livin' it up in the city  
Got a new friend from Harmonious Land  
Gotta kiss myself, I'm so pretty_

**Prince D:** _I'm too hot_

**Funk Trolls:** _(hot dang)_

**Prince D:** _Called a police and a fireman  
I'm too hot_

**Funk Trolls:** _(hot dang)_

**Prince D:** _Make a dragon wanna retire man  
I'm too hot_

**Funk Trolls:** _(hot dang)_

**Prince D:** _Say my name you know who I am  
I'm too hot_

**Funk Trolls:** _(hot dang)_

**Prince D:** _And my band 'bout that money, break it down_

**King Quincy:** _Trolls hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
Trolls hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
Trolls hit your hallelujah (whoo)_

**Queen Essence:** _'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you  
Saturday night and we in the spot_

**Royal Funk Family:** _Don't believe me just watch (come on)_

As the Funk Trolls danced with their hearts content of Funk, Aggie slowly trying to join in the fun as she felt her feet were dancing all by themselves.

**Royal Funk Family:** _Don't believe me just watch uh_

_Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Hey, hey, hey, oh_

**Queen Essence:** _Stop, wait a minute  
Fill my cup, put some punch in it  
Take a sip, sign a check  
Sons, get the stretch_

**Prince D:** _Ride to Lonesome Flats, Symphonyville  
Techno Reef, Volcano Rock City  
If we show up, we gon' show out  
Smoother than a fresh jar of Skippy_

_**Cooper:**_ _I'm too hot_

**Funk Trolls:** _(hot dang)_

**Cooper:** _Called a police and a fireman  
I'm too hot_

**Funk Trolls:** _(hot dang)_

**Cooper:** _Make a dragon wanna retire man  
I'm too hot_

**Funk Trolls:** _(hot dang)_

**Cooper:** _Ladies say my name you know who I am  
I'm too hot_

**Funk Trolls:** _(hot dang)_

**Cooper:** _Am I bad 'bout that money_

**Tiny Diamond:** _Break it down_

**Prince D:** _Trolls hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
Trolls hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
Trolls hit your hallelujah (whoo)_

**King Quincy:** _'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you  
Saturday night and we in the spot  
Don't believe me just watch (come on)_

At the climax of the song, Aggie regained fun energy within her when she danced as she was no longer shy. Cooper and Prince D pulled her with them to join the family so she can show her own Funky moves.

**Royal Funk Family:** _Don't believe me just watch uh_

_Don't believe me just watch uh  
Don't believe me just watch uh  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Hey, hey, hey, oh_

**King Quincy:** _Before we leave  
Lemme tell y'all a lil' something  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up uh  
I said uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up_

**Prince D:** _Come on, dance, jump on it  
If you sexy then flaunt it  
If you freaky then own it  
Don't brag about it, come show me_

_Come on, dance  
Jump on it  
If you sexy then flaunt it_

**Royal Funk Family:** _Well it's Saturday night and we in the spot  
Don't believe me just watch come on!_

_Don't believe me just watch uh_

_Don't believe me just watch uh  
Don't believe me just watch uh  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Hey, hey, hey, oh_

**Funk Trolls:** _Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up_

When the song ended, all the Funk trolls cheered and applauded for that wonderful music. Even Tiny Diamond enjoyed it. Listening to other music is better than not so he also can learn how to listen to other's opinion.

"Wow! That was so good!" Aggie cheered for the royal family, "I can feel the good vibes inside of me!"

"Is there anything you want to say, Aggie?" Essence gave the microphone to Aggie as the queen expected the gray troll's opinion about Funk.

"Well," By then, Aggie's shyness return a little, but she took a deep breath, and confessed about her feelings towards Funk music. She looked at the crowd, and spoke, "Hello, Funk trolls, I would like to say thank you for welcoming me to Vibe City, and help me fit in to find my True Colors. Your Funk music is absolutely… awesome and it makes me happy," She blushed while speaking "In return, I want to show you my own Funk spirit!"

She put the mic back on the stand before she approached one of the Funk trolls, and requested to play another Funk music she knows. The Funk troll nodded as he placed a CD on a record player.

**Aggie:** _Tonight  
I just want to take you higher  
Throw your hair up in the sky  
Let's set this party off right_

_Players, put yo' pinky rings up to the moon  
Trolls, what y'all trying to do?  
Twenty four karat magic in the air  
Head to toe so player  
Look out uh_

Cooper and Prince D suddenly found this song kinda catchy as they joined in with Aggie to sing.

**Aggie:** _Pop pop, it's show time_

**Funk Twins:** _(show time)_

**Aggie:** _Show time_

**Funk Twins:** _(show time)_

**Aggie &** **Funk Twins:** _Guess who's back again?_

**Aggie:** _Oh they don't know?_

**Funk Twins:** _(Go on tell 'em)_

**Aggie:** _Oh they don't know?_

**Funk Twins:** _(Go on tell 'em)_

**Aggie:** _I bet they know soon as we walk in_

**Funk Twins:** _(showin' up)_

**Aggie:** _Wearing Cuban links_

**Funk Twins:** _(ya)_

**Aggie:** _Designer minks_

**Funk Twins:** _(ya)_

**Aggie:** _Inglewood's finest shoes_

**Funk Twins:** _(whoop, whoop)_

**Aggie:** _Don't look too hard might hurt ya'self_

**Aggie &** **Funk Twins:** _Known to give the color red the blues_

**Aggie:** _Oh golly, I'm a dangerous gal with some money in my pocket_

**Funk Twins:** _(keep up)_

**Aggie:** _So many playful trolls around me and they waking up fun time_

**Funk Twins:** _(keep up)_

**Aggie:** _Why you mad, fix ya face, ain't my fault y'all be jocking_

**Funk Twins:** _(keep up)_

**Aggie:** _Players only, come on_

**Aggie &** **Funk Twins:** _Put your pinky rings up to the moon  
Trolls, what y'all trying to do?_

**Aggie:** _Twenty four karat magic in the air  
Head to toe so player  
Uh, look out!_

_Second verse for the hustlas_

**Funk Twins:** _(hustlas)_

**Aggie:** _Gangstas_

**Funk Twins:** _(gangstas)_

**Aggie:** _Bad gals and ya ugly "bleh" friends  
Can I preach?_

**Funk Twins:** _(uh oh)_

**Aggie:** _Can I preach?_

**Funk Twins:** _(uh oh)_

**Aggie:** _I gotta show 'em how my music get it in  
First, take your sip_

**Funk Twins:** _(sip)_

**Aggie:** _Do your dip_

**Funk Twins:** _(dip)_

**Aggie:** _Spend your money like money ain't kid_

**Funk Twins:** _(whoop, whoop)  
We too fresh_

**Aggie:** _Got to blame in on our ancestors  
Hashtag blessed, they ain't ready for me_

_I'm a dangerous gal with some money in my pocket_

**Funk Twins:** _(keep up)_

_So many playful trolls around me and they waking up fun time_

_**Funk Twins:** _ _(keep up)_

**Aggie:** _Why you mad, fix ya face, ain't my fault y'all be jocking_

**Funk Twins:** _(keep up)_

**Aggie:** _Players only, come on_

**King Quincy:** _Put your_

**Queen Essence:** _Pinky_

**Prince D:** _Rings up_

**Cooper:** _To the_

**Aggie &** **the** **Royal Funk Family:** _Moon!_

**Aggie:** _Hey trolls_

**Royal Funk family:** _What y'all trying to do?_

**Aggie:** _(What y'all trying to do?)_

**Aggie &** **Royal Funk family:** _Twenty four karat magic in the air  
Head to toe so player_

**Aggie:** _Uh, look out!_

_Everywhere I go they be like_

**Royal Funk family:** _Ooh, so player_

**Aggie:** _Everywhere I go they be like_

**Royal Funk family:** _(ooh, so player ooh)_

**Aggie:** _Oh everywhere I go they be like_

**Royal Funk Family:** _(ooh, so player ooh)_

**Aggie:** _Now, now, now, now watch me break it down like (uh)_

**Funk Trolls:** _Twenty four karat, twenty four karat magic_

**Aggie:** _What's that sound_

**Funk Trolls:** _(twenty four karat, twenty four karat magic)_

**Aggie:** _Come on now_

**Funk Trolls:** _Twenty four karat, twenty four karat magic_

**Aggie:** _Don't fight the feeling, invite the feeling_

**Aggie &** **Funk Trolls:** _Just put your pinky rings up to the moon  
Trolls, what y'all trying to do?_

**Aggie:** _(Tell me what y'all trying to do)_

**Aggie &** **Funk Trolls:** _Twenty four karat magic in the air  
Head to toe so player_

**Tiny Diamond:** _(hands up!)_

**Aggie &** **Funk Trolls:** _Put your pinky rings up to the moon  
Trolls, what y'all trying to do?  
Twenty four karat magic in the air  
Head to toe so player (twenty four karat)_

**Aggie:** _Uh, look out_

Without giving a time to pause when the music ended, the Funk trolls cheered loud for Aggie as the lead singer of this song of Funk. It was a little surprise when a Magic Musical gray troll played Funk music, and she was amazing at it.

"WHOO!"

"WAY TO GO, AGGIE!"

"YOU'RE THE TROLL!"

Aggie beamed up when the Funk trolls loved her song. It was worth she sang that Funk song in front of the original Funk trolls. Her stage fright disappeared for a long while.

"That was magnificent!" King Quincy ruffled her hair, "You truly have that Funk spirit!"

"I agree with Dad," Prince D said, "It's like you're part of the family."

"But I'm not a Funk Troll," When Aggie reminded the royal family that she's not an original Funk troll, it made her think of her True Colors as she looked around her body and hair if she has colors…, but still, nothing happened. She's still gray, "And… I don't have True Colors yet," She shook her head down sadly, "I guess Funk wasn't my music in life."

"Don't worry about that, dear," Essence snuggled her face down on Aggie's face affectionately, "The more important is you have fun playing Funk music with us."

"It's official, everyone!" King Quincy then announced as he raised Aggie's hand, "This troll has a gift with Funk music! I declare this troll is an honorary Funk troll! And an honorary family member!"

Aggie was shocked that the king of Funk made her part of the royal family. She wasn't expecting this, but it's an honor for her to accept this offer.

Prince D then gave Aggie a tight hug, "You hear that, girl?! You're like our sister now!"

Cooper dramatically gasped until his lungs were full of air, "I always wanted a sister!"

"I already have a brother and sister at home, but you guys… this is amazing!" Aggie hugged Funk Twins as they were like her brothers. She may not have her True Colors of Funk yet, but she developed new friends and family members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! It was a hard work of working on the Funk chapter.
> 
> I've been doing a little research and a good friend helped me with something, and I found out that Uptown Funk and 24K Magic are part-funk songs.
> 
> Uptown Funk is a funk-pop, soul, boogie, disco-pop and Minneapolis sound track. It has a spirit akin to the 1980s-era funk music. Its lyrics address fashion, self-love and "traditional masculine bravado", performed in a sing-rapping style filled with metaphors, arrogance, charisma, and fun. Upon its release, the single received generally positive reviews from critics, who praised the instrumental, style and influences of the track. Others criticized it for not being innovative as it tried to emulate 1980s funk music.
> 
> 24K Magic has been described as a funk, disco and contemporary R&B track, heavily influenced by hip hop.
> 
> Since 24K Magic has "dirty" lyrics, I decided to change some words to make it child-friendly song in Trolls.
> 
> I hope you like this. Please kudos and comment


	7. Hip-Hop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the Hip-hop chapter!

Every concert has breaks too as the Funk Family, Aggie and Tiny Diamond went back to the reception room for a little rest from singing a lot of Funk music for a couple of hours.

"Phew!" Aggie sat down on a chair, and took out a bottle of water to drink, "I know it's too soon to take a break from the concert, but I feel like my energy has been drained for all that sing, and then entertaining those trolls with my funky moves!"

Prince D stood beside her, and wrapped one front leg around her neck, "Even though you don't have your True Colors of Funk, you're a natural Funk troll."

"Thanks, Prince D, I appreciated you're trying to make me feel better, but I don't think it'll make a difference," Aggie frowned

"Hey, you're part of the family now," Quincy said, "And family should help one another. What other music you can try?"

"Well, the next one is Hip-Hop," Aggie replied.

"Ha! You're lucky I'm here!" Tiny Diamond chuckled excitingly, "I was born a Hip-hop troll,"

"I'm half-hip-hop, but that counts," Prince D added confidentially, "Maybe we can add that to our concert."

"Is Hip-Hop allowed in a Funk concert or… with Funk Music?" Aggie asked since Funk and Hip-hop are different genres.

"Hip-Hop is close to both Pop and Funk culture, so yeah, it was allowed."

"Well..., okay. We can do Hip-hop."

"This is great! I'll go tell our people," Quincy told them as he teleported himself in a bubble, lifting himself into another tube to head back to the concert stage.

"You better get ready for another song, Aggie," Tiny Diamond patted her face to help her calm before the time for another concert, "If you have one for Hip-hop."

"Just show me how Hip-hop works, and I'll try my best to do the same," Aggie said as both Tiny Diamond and Prince D nodded.

* * *

Later, the Funk Family, Aggie and Tiny Diamond went back to the concert where the Funk Trolls waiting for them for another song to sing. Concerts won't last for another few hours or less.

"So, our next song is about Hip-hop music!" Prince D announced to his fellow Funk Trolls, "Since Funk didn't work for Aggie to get her True Colors, I suggest a little Hip-hop won't hurt."

The Funk trolls nodded in agreement, while some cheered for one of their princes.

"And I would like to sing with my fellow Hip-hop pal, Tiny Diamond!" Prince D introduced the baby glitter troll as Tiny jumped up on Prince D's head.

"What's up, ya'll?!" Tiny clicked his tongue, and winked.

The song started when a floating turntable lifted Prince D from the stage, and Tiny Diamond has his own tiny mic so his voice can be heard.

**Prince D & Tiny Diamond:** _You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down_

**King Quincy, Queen Essence & Cooper:** _You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down_

**Prince D:** _Hey, walk out that house with my swagger  
Hop in there with dough, I got places to go!  
People to see, time is precious  
I looked at my cotty, are ya out of control?_

_Just like my mind where I'm goin'  
No women, no shawties, no nothin' but clothes  
No stoppin' now, my record players on roll  
I like my jewelry that's always on whoa_

_I know the storm is comin'  
My pockets keep tellin' me it's gonna shower  
Call up my homies, it's on  
Then pop in the next 'cause this mix'll be ours_

_We keep a fade-away shot  
'Cause we ballin' it's Vibe City that be ours  
Lil mama, I owe you just like the flowers  
Girl you the drink with all that goodie powers_

Just then, some floating CDs scooped up Quincy, Essence and Cooper up high from the stage, followed by Aggie as she stood on top of a CD, and started to spin her around.

**Prince D & Tiny Diamond:** _You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down_

**King Quincy, Queen Essence & Cooper:** _You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down_

**Tiny Diamond:** _From the top of the pole I watch her go down  
She got me throwin' my diamond around  
Ain't nothin' more beautiful to be found  
It's goin' down down_

_From the top of the pole I watch her go down  
She got me throwin' my diamond around  
Ain't nothin' more beautiful to be found  
It's goin' down down_

_Hey, shawty must know I'm the man  
My diamond love her like her number one fan  
Don't open my mouth, let her talk to my fans  
My sparkly gems_

_A couple of grands, I got rubber bands  
My paper planes makin' her dance  
Get dirty all night, that's part of my plan  
We buildin' castles that's made out of sand_

_She's amazin', fire blazin'  
Hotter than Pop ladies, girl won't you move a lil' closer?  
Time to get paid, it's maximum wage  
That body belong on a poster_

_I'm in a daze, that bottom is wavin' at me  
Like, "Dang it, I know you"  
You wanna shoot like a gun out of holster  
Tell me whatever and I'll be your gopher_

**Prince D & Tiny Diamond:** _You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down_

**King Quincy, Queen Essence & Cooper:** _You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down_

**Prince D:** _From the top of the pole I watch her go down  
She got me throwin' my jewels around  
Ain't nothin' more beautiful to be found  
It's goin' down down_

**Tiny Diamond:** _From the top of the pole I watch her go down  
She got me throwin' my diamond around  
Ain't nothin' more beautiful to be found  
It's goin' down down_

**Prince D & Tiny Diamond:** _Yeah, I'm spendin' my gems, I'm out of control  
Somebody help me she takin' my bank roll  
But I'm king of the club and I'm wearin' the crown  
Poppin' these bottles, touchin' these models  
Watchin' the trolls go down down_

The spinning of the floating became slower as they lowered the royal Funk family down, but Aggie felt dizzy, and fell down to sit on the CD, but she held on so she won't fall off the edge.

**Prince D & Tiny Diamond:** _You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down_

_**King Quincy, Queen Essence, Cooper &** _ **Aggie:** _You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down_

**Prince D & Tiny Diamond:** _You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down_

**Funk Trolls &** **Aggie:** _You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down_

The crowd of Funk trolls cheered loudly and gone wild in amazement. Some of the female trolls screamed like fan girls at Tiny Diamond.

"Look at that!" Tiny Diamond pointed, "The ladies love me!"

Aggie just got off the giant floating CD as she felt a little busy with all the spinning. She didn't get use to get spun for that long. She also almost lost her lunch, but she swallowed before she can barf it all up. She needed few more seconds to recover from dizziness.

"How about you, Aggie?" Prince D asked, "Do you have Hip-Hop song in mind?"

Aggie shook her head as she felt better now, "Actually, I'm not sure this is Hip-hop, but I hope you guys think this is hip-hop, and you'll like it."

Aggie took a microphone, and cleared her throat, nodding at the band of Funk trolls to play their instruments as they can.

 **Aggie:** I _got a bedroom in the castle  
Funk and Hip-hop trolls, what's hatnin'?  
You and your friends are invited  
So gon' and get to clappin'  
Go pop it for a player, pop-pop it for me  
Turn around and drop it for a player, drop-drop it for me  
I'll talk to you with stories  
Speaking with no practice  
Glowing flowers for dinner  
Chef, serve that flora  
You got it if you want it, got, got it if you want it  
Said you got it if you want it, take my baggie if you want it, now_

_Jump in the floating record player  
Boy, let's put some miles on it  
Anything you want  
Just to put a smile on you  
You deserve it buddies, you deserve it all  
And I'm gonna give it to you_

_Gold jewelry shining so bright  
Strawberry juice on ice  
Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like  
Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like  
Family bonding time at night  
Silk sheets and diamonds all white  
Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like  
Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like_

Prince D and Tiny Diamond found this song that Aggie sang was catchy, and they believed it's Hip-hop as they joined in besides her, which Aggie is now in the middle of both Hip-hop trolls.

**Aggie:** _I'm talkin' trips to Troll Kingdom  
Say the word and we go  
You can be my fleeka  
Guys, I'll be a fleeko, mamacita_

**Prince D & Tiny Diamond:** _I will never make a promise that I can't keep_

**Aggie:** _I promise that your smile ain't gon' never leave_

**Tiny Diamond:** _Shopping sprees in Pop Village  
Everything twenty-four karats_

**Prince D:** _Take a look in that mirror  
Now tell me who's the fairest  
Is it you?_

**Funk Trolls:** _(is it you?)_

**Prince D:** _is it me?_

**Funk Trolls:** _(is it me?)_

**Aggie:** _Say it's us_

_**Funk Trolls:** _ _(say it's us)_

**Aggie:** _And I'll agree, baby_

_Jump in the floating record player  
Boy, let's put some miles on it  
Anything you want  
Just to put a smile on you  
You deserve it buddies, you deserve it all  
And I'm gonna give it to you_

**Aggie,** **Prince D & Tiny Diamond:** _Gold jewelry shining so bright  
Strawberry juice on ice_

**Aggie:** _Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like  
Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like_

**Aggie,** **Prince D & Tiny Diamond:** _Family bonding time at night  
Silk sheets and diamonds all white_

**Aggie:** _Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like  
Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like_

As soon as the rest of the royal Funk family found interest on Aggie's song, they joined in to dance along with her.

**Aggie:** _You say you want a good time  
Well here I am, baby, here I am, baby  
Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me_

**The Royal Funk family &** **Tiny Diamond:** _Talk to me, tell me what's on your mind_

**Aggie:** _What's on your mind  
If you want it, trolls, come and get it  
All this is here for you  
Tell me baby, tell me, tell me baby  
What you tryna do_

**The Royal Funk Family, Tiny Diamond &** **Aggie:** _Gold jewelry shining so bright  
Strawberry juice on ice  
Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like  
Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like  
Family bonding time at night  
Silk sheets and diamonds all white  
Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like  
Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like_

The Funk trolls cheered for Aggie once again. King Quincy was right. Even though she didn't choose Funk or having her True Colors of Funk, she felt like she belongs with the Funk as well as eith Pop and K-Pop. She also hoped that Hip-Hop is her music.

"Look at you!" Prince D playfully smacked Aggie behind her head, "A Hip-hop singer. I like your style!"

"Thanks," Aggie rubbed her back of her head.

"So, does this mean, Hip-hop is your calling?" Tiny Diamond asked excitingly.

Aggie looked at herself in the mirror, which was a prop from her number earlier, and see if there are colors appeared for Hip-hop… but nothing happened. She's still the same. She looked back at the royal Funk family and Tiny Diamond, and sighed, "No."

She jumped off the stage, and walked away, leaving her new adoptive family worry about her.

* * *

Aggie has somehow made it back to her bedroom, and wept a little. She was so sad that she neither got Pop, K-Pop, Funk or Hip-hop.

Just then, she heard someone knocks on her door.

"Come in," she quickly wiped her tears so no one would see her cry.

The door opened as the royal Funk family and Tiny Diamond entered the room.

"Hey, Aggie," Cooper greeted as he sat on the bed beside Aggie, "Are you alright?"

"Sort of," Aggie sniffed, "I thought I can get my True Colors through Funk or Hip-hop, but it's not working. You guys even told me I got the Funk and Hip-hop spirit, but both aren't my thing."

"So were Pop and K-Pop," Cooper reminded, "We saw you how sang Pop, and Poppy and Branch told us you were also amazing at K-Pop. You also got those spirits."

"Don't give up hope, Aggie," Essence pulled Aggie in a tight hug, "There are still other kinds of music you haven't tried yet.. What's next, anyway?"

"Hmm," Prince D looked down at the list, "Country! Guess we have to drop you off the Lonesome flats!"

"Oh, Country. Right," Aggie nodded unenthusiastically as she felt a little sadder when Country is on the list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Hip-Hop, I chose Right Round by Flo Rida ft. Ke$ha, and That's What I Like by Bruno Mars. I also noticed that there are some "dirty" words on the lyrics on both songs, so I changed up some of the words to make it more child-friendly.
> 
> According to my research, Right Round is a Hip-Hop/Rap song, so it's considered as Hip-Hop.
> 
> That's What I Like is a hip-hop soul, new jack swing, R&B and funk track. According to my research on Hip-Hop soul, it is a subgenre of contemporary R&B music, most popular during the early and mid 1990s, which fuses R&B/gospel singing with hip hop musical production. And, ironically, Mary J. Blige, voice actress of Queen Essence, is known as the "Queen of Hip-Hop Soul", so this song fits for Hip-hop.
> 
> Please comment!
> 
> PLEASE!


	8. Country

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Country Time, ya'll
> 
> Warning: Tearjerker.

The Vibe City UFO traveled out of the desert, and floated above the desert, heading towards Lonesome Flats. In the Dining room, Aggie was stress-eating when she failed to get her True Colors with Funk or Hip-hop. The Funk family were a little worried for the Magic Musical Troll. They hoped that Country or the other remaining kinds of music can finally get her True Colors.

Just then, a Funk Troll entered the Dining to report the royal family, Your Majesties, we're here."

They finally made it to Lonesome Flats. Though Aggie wasn't so excited about, she kept eating a chocolate bar. But Essence snatched the chocolate from Aggie, and made her wear her bag to get ready. The Funk Family and Tiny Diamond escorted Aggie out of the dining room, and back to the guest lounge.

"Well, I guess this is my stop. Thank you so much for everything, Your Majesties," Aggie looked up to King Quincy and Queen Essence, "Even though you tried your best to get my True Colors through Funk and Hip-hop, I'm sorry it didn't work out."

"There's no need for you to be sorry, Aggie. We're so happy to help you, and we're grateful to have you around," Essence hugged Aggie tightly. You can call us Uncle Quincy and Aunt Essence now."

"And please, don't call us by titles anymore. You're part of the family, and families don't be so formal to each other," Quincy added, "I have no regrets of letting you in."

Aggie was embarrassed by the Funk leaders' kindness. This is too much kindness that they ever gave to her. She blushed, "You don't have to be so kind to me."

"We don't," Prince D said, "We just want to,"

"I know it's too soon…," Aggie rushed to the king, queen and princes of Funk, "I think I love you guys!"

"Aww, we love you too!" Cooper cooed before they all broke the hug.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay in Lonesome Flats on your own? I can accompany you if you want?" the king insisted.

"No, really, thanks, Uncle Quincy, but I can take care of yourself," Aggie said.

"As you wish, little one," Essence gave Aggie one last hug before a bubble floated down on Aggie, and scooped her in to take her out of Vibe City. She can see her adoptive Funk family and Tiny Diamond waving goodbye at her.

"Good luck of getting your True Colors with the Country Trolls!" Cooper exclaimed,

"We'll see you soon, sweetheart!" Essence called.

Aggie nodded as the bubble out of the open hatch, and lowered her on the ground of the entrance of Lonesome Flats. When the bubble popped, she could watch the UFO zoomed away.

She's now on her own in Lonesome Flats to find the music that fits her, and her True Colors will be shown.

"Whoo! It's really hot here!" She could feel the hotness of the dessert. It's not new to her since she already knew what a desert felt like. There is a desert in Harmonious Land, and she came there to visit her Magic Country Troll relatives.

When she walked down the streets of Lonesome Flats, the street was empty, but she can still see Country Trolls doing their business inside their houses and stores. Aggie even noticed the arms of the clock stroke 4:00pm. No wonder it was very hot.

Delta Dawn came out of her office with her banjo, and was surprised that Aggie was standing on the streets.

"Ah! Aggie, there ya are, ya little youngin'!" Delta ruffled Aggie's hair, "How was Funk and Hip-hop?"

"I have fun, but I still didn't get my colors," Aggie frowned.

"Well, yer lucky, little gal, because we're here to help ya," the mayor said, "But first, let's show ya some hospitality!"

Aggie was welcomed by the Country Trolls with few handshakes and all. Since there's no rush of getting her True Colors, she should have a little.

She played with the young Country Trolls, chasing a tumbleweed, until a tumbleweed is alive with a mouth and teeth, and roared at them. Aggie carried the young Country Trolls, and ran away from the tumbleweed.

Aggie then watched a new born Country Troll hatched from the egg, and his father commanded the baby troll to milk a buffalo. Though Aggie felt sorry for the newborn troll that he went to work after birth instead of playing around, but Aggie respected the Country Troll culture. Then, the father troll offered Aggie to work along with his children. Aggie nodded as she joined the little trolls milking.

She then tried the BBQ burgers, which Delta offered Aggie for free. The Magic Musical Troll took a bite, and suddenly like the burger as she grabbed another after she ate the first one whole.

Later, Aggie noticed someone gave her a cowboy hat with a pink ribbon on top, and Delta pushed her to join a line dance and square dance on the streets. Aggie knew a little about this dance because of her relatives as she followed the Country Trolls' dance moves.

* * *

It was a long afternoon, or a little short, as it was almost 6:00pm. Delta escorted Aggie to find her a place to stay.

"It's… kinda fun here in Lonesome Flats, even though you guys were working very hard for a living," Aggie said.

"This is what we Country trolls do," Delta explained before stopping, "And I know yer tired, so I reserved ya yer own house." She showed Aggie the house where she can stay. It looks like a small mobile house with few windows and a door.

"Wow, I have my own house?" The gray troll gasped.

"Just fer visitors," the mayor replied, "Although visitors like the other tribes are very different. But since we have a chance to know ya pretty well, we don't describe ya as a stranger anymore."

Aggie turned to her, and smiled, "Wow, thanks Ms. Delta."

"Just call me Delta. I'm not very old, ya know," Delta then looked at the sun, lowering down in the horizon, "It's almost sunset. Ya should be unpackin'."

"But it's too early," Aggie pointed the clock as she thought 6:00pm is early.

"But Country Trolls should stay at home before the night come," the mayor then changed her tone jnto a scary one as she leaned on Aggie's ear, "Ya don't know what's comin' out of the ther, do ya?"

Now that Delta mentioned it, Aggie imagined that something might lurking out at night. Might be a troll-eating snake or something. She shook in fear, "On second thought, I want to stay in my house before night! Thankk you so much, Delta. I hope you'll help me get my True Colors tomorrow."

"Let's see, youn' lady," Delta nodded as she carried her banjo all the way to her home, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Aggie said before entering her mobile.

Inside her house was like one-house room. There was already the kitchen, leaving room and bedroom. It was a little messy because it has not enough space for a lot of thing, but better have a hiuse than not have one here in Lonesome Flats. Aggie didn't unpacked her things. She just put her backpack aside, and went down to bed.

Deep inside, she wasn't ready for singing or listening to Country music because… it made her think of something bad about it back in Harmonious Land. She hoped this music won't make her so sad.

* * *

The sun rose at the early morning in Lonesome Flat. The bell chimed when the clock pointed 6:00am.

"Cock-a-doodle… Ah, never mind." The rooster croaked, but bowed his head down.

In her own mobile home, Aggie woke up with sun shined in her eyes. She got up from the bed, and slid the blinds down to cover the window. She yawned longer and a little louder. She didn't have a good sleep because of how uncomfortable her new house in Lonesome Flats is. She can even here the rooster croak.

"Huh, even roosters sound different here," Aggie said to herself.

Since it's too early, she might have time to do something before meeting up with Delta Dawn.

* * *

Later, after an hour, Aggie got out her mobile home, and closed the door, Just in time when Delta approached her.

"Morning, youngin'," She ruffled the gray troll's hair again.

"Hi Delta," Aggie smiled, secretly sadly.

"Are ya ready to see what we Country Trolls do with music?"

"Uh, about that. I've been thinking that maybe we should skip that whole Country music thing, and we should do something else of how you guys Country Trolls do to make yourselves happy,"

"But ya said you git True Colors by choosing music, right?" the mayor recalled about the Magic Musical Troll's culture.

"Yes, but…" Aggie tried to explain something, but she was cut off.

"And this is the song I want ya to listen so ya can get yer True Colors thru' Country music. Listen to this," Delta started to play her banjo.

**Delta Dawn:** _She's gotta do what she's gotta do  
And I've gotta like it or not  
She's got dreams too big for this town  
And she needs to give them a shot  
Whatever they are_

_Looks like she's all ready to leave  
Nothing left to pack  
There ain't no room for me in that car  
Even if she asked me to tag along  
God I gotta be strong_

_She's at the starting line of the rest of her life  
As ready as she's ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes  
The prize is hers to win  
She's waiting on my blessings before she hits that open road  
Baby get ready  
Get set  
Don't go_

While Delta was singing, Aggie felt that her heart raised, and there's a tear shed from her eyes. This song reminded her of someone, and she was that "she" that Delta mentioned on the song.

**Delta Dawn:** _She says things are fallen into place  
Feels like they're fallen apart  
I painted this big old smile on my face  
To hide my broken heart  
If only she knew  
This is where I don't say what I want so bad to say_

_This is where I want to but I won't get in the way  
Of her and her dreams  
And spreading her wings_

_She's at the starting line of the rest of her life  
As ready as she's ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes  
The prize is hers to win  
She's waiting on my blessings before she hits that open road  
Baby get ready  
Get set  
Don't go_

_She's at the starting line of the rest of her life  
As ready as she's ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes  
The prize is hers to win  
She's waiting on my blessings before she hits that open road  
Baby get ready  
Get set  
Please don't go_

_Don't go  
Don't go  
She's gotta do what she's gotta do  
She's gotta do what she's gotta do_

After the song, the Country Trolls applauded at Delta, and some were crying, they were so touched by the song.

"Well, what do ya think, Aggie?" Delta Dawn turned around as she thought Aggie was behind her while listening to the song…, but she wasn't there anymore. She just… disappeared, "Aggie?"

The other Country Trolls looked around in search for Aggie, but she wasn't on the streets anymore

"Um, Aunt Delta," Clampers popped out of her aunt's hair, "I think I saw 'er leave."

"Where did she go?" She asked her niece.

* * *

At the sheriff's office, Aggie was sitting and weeping on a chair at the halls. She already left when Delta sang the first chorus. She couldn't bear to listen to another sad Country Music, so she wanted to find somewhere quiet to be herself alone for a while.

Delta Dawn suddenly entered her office, and saw Aggie crying at the halls. Clampers was still in Delta's hair, where she still had her head out.

"Hi," Delta spoke.

"Hi," Aggie slightly waved.

"Ya' kay?"

"Yeah. Is everyone still talking about me vanishing while you're singing all of a sudden?"

"No. They "ave bigga problems to worry about now," Delta sat beside Aggie.

"I just want to skip Country to the last, but I don't want you to think I don't like Country," Aggie explained.

"Can ya tell us what's really going on? Why do ya feel so upset when ya hear Country Music? Do you hate it?" Clampers asked curiously.

"Well, not because I hate i. I used to love it. Country Music is really one of the special kinds of music for me and my family," Aggie explained, Do you remember my grandfather who was a Magic Country Troll? My grandpa and I always have fun together. In the farm, we ride buffalos, feed the farm animals, and use the lasso, my favorite."

"He sounds awesome!" The young troll smiled.

"Yeah. When I was little, I'm scared to use the rope, he'd say 'Don't worry, sweat pea, I'm here'," When she remembered about her grandfather, Aggie started to cry, "And… now he's not! He passed away this year."

Delta can see how sad Aggie is right now, and it's seriously sad, "O', Agatha, I'm so sorry." She placed her hand on the gray troll's back to help her let those sadness out.

Aggie shed so many tears,mand she wiped few of them from her cheek, "Me too. I've been dreading Country music because it doesn't seem right to enjoy Country without him. We do all the fun things that he loved that… he's not here to do anymore! And then here I am, and I… well, you saw! I wasn't ready."

Delta pulled Aggie into a soft comfort hug as Aggie cried so hard, her tears dropped into the mayor's plaid shirt, but Delta doesn't care. Clampers hopped out of her aunt's hair, and hugged Aggie too.

"Ya really miss him, huh?" The leader of Country Trolls inquired.

"I do," Aggie sniffed.

"Do ya want to tell us what he was like?"

"Instead of square dance, we had punch dance. He said it's gonna make your arm muscles stronger."

"Sounds like my kind o' grampa. Tell us more."

"Okay. He was amazing when he used the lasso. One day, he ran to the fields to catch a buffalo…"

* * *

Half an hour later, Delta got out of her office while comforting a sad Aggie, and Clampers is back in her aunt's hair.

"Attention ya'll Country Trolls!" Delta shouted to get every troll's attention, "Our special guest, Aggie here, doesn't want to here our sad music because 'er granpappy passed away last year, and he meant a lot to 'er. Let's not make thins' worse, and we have to let er decide to sing a Country song for us."

"Are you sure? I don't want you think it's not Country," Aggie said in worry.

"If ya think it's Country, then we believe it's Country. Show us how it's done," Delta placed her hands on her hips, and smiled, allowing the Magic Musical Troll to play Country music in her own style.

When the Country Trolls stared at her, waiting for her music, Aggie took a deep breath and exhaled. She took out her cassette from her backpack, and pushed a button to play the song that she thought was Country, "Alright, uh… You guys don't mind, I'm gonna add a little Hip-hop to this hoedown," It all started with snaps and claps.

**Aggie:** _Boom boom clap  
Boom de clap de clap  
Boom boom clap  
Boom de clap de clap  
Boom boom clap  
Boom de clap de clap  
Boom boom clap  
Boom de clap de clap_

_Try it with me  
Here we go_

_Boom boom clap  
Boom de clap de clap  
Thats right! boom de clap de clap  
Boom boom clap  
Boom de clap de clap  
One, two, three, everybody  
C'mon off your seats  
I'm gonna tell ya 'bout a beat  
That's gonna make ya move your feet_

The Country Trolls learned how to listen to other's songs, no matter what king of music they are, as they followed what Aggie said, and stood around her on the middle of the street.

**Aggie:** _I'll give the barbecue  
Show and tell you how to move  
If you're five or eighty two  
This is somethin' you can do_

_Pop it, lock it  
Polka dot it  
Countrify then hip hop it  
Put your hawk in the sky  
Side to side  
Jump to the left  
Stick it, glide  
Zig zag cross the floor  
Shuffle in diagonal  
When the drum hits  
Hands on your hips  
One foot it, 180 twist  
And then a, zig zag  
Step, slide  
Lean it left  
Clap three times  
Shake it out  
Head to toe  
Throw it all together  
That's how we roll_

_Do the hoedown_

**Country Trolls:** _(throwdown)_

**Aggie:** _Do the hoedown_

**Country Trolls:** _(throwdown)_

**Aggie:** _Do the hoedown_

**Country Trolls:** _(throwdown)_

**Aggie:** _Throw it all together  
That's how we roll_

Even though Delta played Country music that were sympathy and sorrowful, she started to like this song as she danced with Clampers, who also enjoyed this too.

**Aggie:** _We get to four, five, six  
And you're feelin' busted  
But it's not time to quit  
Practice makes you perfect_

_Pop it, lock it  
Polka dot it  
Countrify then hip hop it  
Put your hawk in the sky  
Side to side  
Jump to the left  
Stick it, glide  
Zig zag cross the floor  
Shuffle in diagonal  
When the drum hits  
Hands on your hips  
One foot it, 180 twist  
And then a, zig zag  
Step, slide  
Lean it left  
Clap three times  
Shake it out  
Head to toe  
Throw it all together  
That's how we roll_

_Do the hoedown_

**Country Trolls:** _(throwdown)_

**Aggie:** _Do the hoedown_

**Country Trolls:** _(throwdown)_

**Aggie:** _Do the hoedown_

**Country Trolls:** _(throwdown)_

**Aggie:** _Throw it all together  
That's how we roll_

Instead of tears, there are fun smiles on the Country Trolls' faces as they were having fun while Aggie was singing. They even followed her dance moves. Despite that Aggie has two legs, the Country Trolls can still adjust dancing like her with four hooves.

**Aggie:** _Boom de clap de clap  
Boom boom clap  
C'mon, here we go  
Boom boom clap  
Boom de clap de clap  
Boom boom clap  
Boom de clap_

_Pop it, lock it  
Polka dot it  
Countrify then hip hop it  
Put your hawk in the sky  
Side to side  
Jump to the left  
Stick it, glide  
Zig zag cross the floor  
Shuffle in diagonal  
When the drum hits  
Hands on your hips  
One foot it, 180 twist  
And then a, zig zag  
Step, slide  
Lean it left  
Clap three times  
Shake it out  
Head to toe  
Throw it all together  
That's how we roll_

_Do the hoedown_

**Country Trolls:** _(throwdown)_

**Aggie:** _Do the hoedown_

**Country Trolls:** _(throwdown)_

**Aggie:** _Do the hoedown_

**Country Trolls:** _(throwdown)_

**Aggie:** _Throw it all together  
That's how we roll_

_Do the hoedown_

**Country Trolls:** _(throwdown)_

**Aggie:** _Do the hoedown_

**Country Trolls:** _(throwdown)_

**Aggie:** _Do the hoedown_

**Country Trolls:** _(throwdown)_

**Aggie:** _Throw it all together  
That's how we roll_

_Boom dap clap  
Ba boom da clap clap clap  
Boom dap clap  
Ba boom da clap clap  
Boom de clap  
Boom de clap de clap_

_Throw it all together  
That's how we roll_

The Country Trolls applauded and cheered for Aggie for themselves that they're having a great time. Delta then approached Aggie, and playfully ruffled her hair.

"That wasn't actually our kind of Country Music, but I like it," She said, "Unlike that Mash-up Queen Poppy and 'er friends were showing to us, yers is Country alright!"

"So, are yer True Colors up yet?" Clampers asked excitingly.

Aggie looked at herself and twirled to see if there's any color showed up on her skin… but she's still gray, and she shook her head down. Country is not her music, much to her disappointment.

"That's al'ight, ya'll find it with other remaining kinds of music," the leader smiled, "And yer granpappy will be so proud of ya."

Aggie smiled at Delta as she also felt her grandfather was here, and she was proud of her right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it is!
> 
> For Country, I chose Ready, Set, Don't Go by Billy Ray Cyrus, and Hoedown Throwdown by Miley Cyrus.
> 
> "Read, Set, Don't go" is a Country song… or Country Pop.
> 
> "Hoedown Throwdown" is an instructional dance song with a hybrid of Country and Hip hop.
> 
> I also realized that's I've been currently choose songs that were mixing with other genre, so it's not so bad when Country was mixed with the past genres of Music that Aggie tried.
> 
> I hope you like this chapter. Please comment


	9. Yodeling

Delta took out the list from her shirt pocket, and read what's next, "So, according to the list, the next is Yodeling."

Aggie frowned a little as she doesn't know trolls who yodel around.

"I believe I can take care of this one," Hickory interrupted, and came by (with his Country Troll disguise)

"Huh?" Aggie was a little confuse that a Country Troll will help her with Yodeling.

"Oh, yeah," Delta recognized this troll before as she smirked, and turned to the Magic Musical Troll, "Aggie, ya can go with this gentle troll here. He will help ya get your True Colors through Yodeling,"

Delta carried Aggie, and put her on Hickory's "back", "Why and how would a Country Troll help me with Yodeling?" She asked.

"No time to waste, missy!" Hickory started running off out of Lonesome Flats as Aggie screamed and held on. This troll is fast than she taught.

"Good luck with chu yodeling!" Yelled Delta until the two trolls disappeared from the horizon. Just then, the Mayor can't help but noticed Aggie mobile home beside her, "Hm?" She opened the door, and saw the insides. It was all clean, sparkly, and the stuff were arranged properly. This is what Aggie has been doing throughout an hour before she got out of her mobile home. Aggie was responsible for cleaning, like a Country Troll do, "We really need ta hire that gal."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hickory galloped as fast as he could get out of this desert. Aggie doesn't know where he's taking her, but she has to sit still so she won't fall, and has to wait if she wants to get her True Colors soon.

It's been hours when they traveled as Aggie accidentally fell asleep with her head laid at the back of Hickory's hat. Hickory made sure this troll shouldn't fell off as he galloped. He promised Poppy to keep her safe when he help her get her True Colors.

Hickory climbed all the way up on a snowy mountain with a sleep Aggie on his back as he stopped in front of a cottage.

"Hey, little miss. Wake up," Hickory shook Aggie to wake her up

"Huh?" Aggie snapped awake as she realized she fell asleep during the trip, "Oh, we've been travelling for hours!" She then hopped off Hickory, and felt she was stepping on something soft and cold, "Whoa, is this snow? And… we're on a mountain?!" After looking around, she turned and glared at Hickory, "Okay, okay, you look REEEEEEAAAAALLYYYYYYY familiar, but that's impossible because you're a Country Troll, and the last time I saw that troll who helped me besides Branch has only two legs. Who are you and how can you help me get my True Colors through yodeling when you're a Country Troll?"

"That's offensive," Hickory folded his arms.

"Offensive, alright!" Someone talked from behind Hickory.

Aggie suddenly yelped as she didn't see any troll talking besides her and Hickory, "Who was that?!"

Suddenly, Hickory's rear end started to move, and popped out arms, and was separated a few feet away from Hickory.

"AAAHHH!" Aggie shrieked in horror.

The rear end suddenly turned as it reveal to be another small troll, "Surprise!" He started to yodel, like he was proud of his music.

Hickory did the same as well as he removed his hat, and yodeled pretty loud.

Aggie gasped as she shook her head, "Wait, wait, wait… you're the Yodelers?!"

"Ja! Ya darn skippy, stranga'!" Dickory laughed.

"And you're going to help me get my True Colors with your music?"

"Ding, ding! Give this troll some chocolate pretzel for the correct answer!"

"And you've been in the back for the whole trip?!"

Dickory was a little embarrassed with as he kicked a small rock on the snow, "Next subject, please,"

"If you guys are the Yodelers, why did you disguise yourselves as a Country Troll?" Aggie asked.

"It's not ma idea, it's his!" Dickory pointed at his brother.

"Long story short," Hickory explained as Aggie listened, "I disguised as a Country Troll to earn Queen Poppy's trust, n' planned to steal da Pop String during Queen Barb's World Tour."

"Oh, that's bad."

"It's ze only vay to save our beautiful music, and he betrayed me!" Dickory shouted at Hickory as the two brothers glared at each other.

"Well, I guess friendship is stronger than music itself," Aggie murmured when she believed about how stronger friendship is, and she understood what Hickory was doing, even though she wasn't there when it happened. But she wanted to change the topic, "Enough discussing with the whole disguise! I really want to get my True Colors soon, and maybe Yodeling can be my music."

"Huh, you're really in rush, aren't you, young lady? Oh vell," Dickory was impressed as he thought Aggie was excited to hear their yodeling, "Come on, Hickory, let's show this troll how it's done!"

Before the Yodelers started, Aggie asked Hickory, "But… you still want to live with the other trolls, don't you?"

"Aside from Yodeling, I like other kinds of music," Hickory replied, but Dickory crossed his arms and looked away from Hickory.

"It's alright to try other music than your own," the gray troll said.

"Oh ja! And how do you know about dat? Once you choose one kind of music, you can't play others anymore!" Dickory reminded. He might've heard about Magic Musical trolls from Hickory when Poppy told him about Aggie.

Aggie sighed and knew the little Yodeler was right, but admitted, "it's true, but it doesn't mean we don't have to listen to other music than the ones we chose. Since I haven't choose yet, it's not too late to try."

Hickory smiled at his brother as Dickory felt so defeated. He doesn't know what to say anymore. This female troll is so smart to understand, "Fair point."

"Alright, Aggie, just… listen," Hickory said.

The yodelers started hopping on the snow to start their yodel.

_**(Please listen "Music from Austria – Yodeling")** _

After listening to their music, Aggie wiped away a tear, "Wow! I know you guys only use your voice, but that was… so beautiful,"

"You think our music is beautiful?!" Hickory smiled appreciatively.

"Honest," Aggie nodded, "In fact, I can do that yodel like you guys!"

"Oh, ja!" Dickory has doubts for the young troll, "Let's see how you yodel!"

Aggie cleared her throat for a bit before yodel her own song.

_**(Please watch and listen "A Mickey Mouse short: Yodelberg")** _

Hickory and Dickory then smiled as they heard Aggie's yodel. She was… pretty amazing. They joined in with Aggie as they all yodeled together.

The last part of the yodel was pretty loud as they heard rumbling at the peak of the snow mountain. The three trolls looked up, and saw the snow was about to fall down on them.

"Uh…, is this normal when you yodel on a snowy mountain?" Aggie asked the Yodeler brothers.

"Uh, ja!" Dickory replied.

"RUN!" Aggie gave themselves a head start as she was about to run down.

"No, wait," But Hickory held her hand, and asked, "Aggie, did you got your True Colors?"

Aggie quickly looked around her body, scanned her clothes, and touched her hair, but she's still gray. Yodeling is not her music, "No."

"Then, RUUUNN!" Hickory screamed.

Hickory, Dickory and Aggie ran down the mountain as the avalanche fell down after them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, fine. This is short because it's hard to find lyrics of yodeling. As in, like "yodeling" yodeling, so I decided to paste titles of the songs of Yodeling so we'll be searching them in Youtube.
> 
> One part of this chapter is similar to how Hickory was exposes from being a Country Troll to Yodeler with Dickory, and Aggie asked the same 2 questions that Poppy did in Trolls World Tour.


	10. Rock

An Angler Bus drove down the path as fast as it can with Rock Trolls play rock music.

Inside the bus, Barb paced around, and chuckled, "Haha! Good thing we came just in time when we heard a yodel."

She turned around, and was talking to Aggie, who was covered with blanket, and her feet were in a bucket of warm water, "C-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-cooooooollllddddd!"

"I hear ya. Don't worry, we'll warm you before we reach Volcano Rock City," The queen of Rock said, "We sent the Yodelers back to Lonesome Flats. I sent some of my subjects to send them there."

Aggie nodded. Then she heard her tummy growling, "Oh, I'm so hungry," She took her bag and opened it to find some food, but she didn't find any, "What that—" She then shook her bag as her stuff scattered on the floor. She found no food at all, "Darn! I'm right out of food!"

"You're in luck now, girl," Carol called, looking at the window, "Because there's a diner ahead."

Aggie then looked at Barb with teary eyes, hoping the queen will agree to stop and eat for a while. The gray troll is very very hungry.

Barb shrugged and smirked, "Eh, a little stop at the diner won't hurt. I'm starving myself."

The Angler Bus slowly stopped in front of the diner with a neon sign that says "Diner" & "Live Music" The bus opened its mouth, and Barb, Riff and Aggie hopped out.

Barb opened the door with Aggie and Riff behind her.

"Whoa!" Aggie quietly exclaimed "How come this place is… almost empty?"

They surveyed the place with only few group of trolls sitting on dining tables, feeling bored. A troll on stage played Polka music with her accordion.

Barb shivered in disgust, "Ugh! This is what happens when trolls stop listening to your music,"

"Gnarly," Riff whispered.

"So sad," Aggie added.

"Oh look!" Former King Thrash drove himself into the diner as Barb, Riff and Aggie moved aside, "They've got a salad bar!"

"So, what do you want to eat, Aggie?" Barb asked, "My treat."

"Ooh, I really want some potatoes right now!" Aggie craved for potatoes as she ran to the counter to get her own plate and potatoes.

When the Rock Trolls and Aggie sat on their tables and eat some food, the Polka troll still played her music, but no one seemed to care or listen to her music.

While eating her potatoes, Aggie can't help but listen to the music. She closed her eyes, and made her head dance to the music. She secretly sneaked off from the tables, and brought her plate of potatoes as she approached the stage to watch the Polka troll played the accordion.

After the Polka Troll finished her performance, Aggie is the only one who applauded, "Wow! You play so good!"

The Polka Troll smiled appreciatively as she played another number of her music. Aggie started to dance Polka as she enjoyed listening to the music.

Back in the table, Riff was eating his oen food, until he noticed Aggie dancing in front of the stage eith the Polka Troll playing her music, "Uh, Your Rockness!" He reported this to Queen Barb

Barb got his attention. When her right-hand troll pointed behind her, she turned around, and saw Aggie dancing happily, "What the— What is Aggie doing?"

Aggie took her time to enjoy this fun time as she kept doing the Polka dance.

"She's… dancing?" Riff guessed.

Then, Aggie turned to notice the Mariachi Trolls. She excitingly zoomed beside them, and blew one of the trumpets. The Mariachi Trolls were surprised that a certain troll just play one of their instruments when letting them know, but they didn't mind Aggie since she seemed to like playing their music as they played their instruments as well.

Aggie spent her time playing unpopular music with the other group of trolls as she tried them one-by-one. The trolls felt so appreciated when there is one troll who likes playing their music, even though they weren't so popular or important anymore.

"Hmm," Barb was observing Aggie as she noticed that this troll has interest in all music. She almost tried everything on the list, even some others that aren't on the list. But, there's no colors appeared on Aggie when she tried all the mjsic in the Diner. Guess Barb has ro continue the plan of helping Aggie getting her True Colors through Hard Work.

The Rock Trolls and Aggie left the diner, and headed back on track to Volcano Rock City.

* * *

The trip took 3 hours. Aggie fell asleep during the trip. But she was shocked and snapped awake when Barb strummed her guitar a little loud on Aggie.

"Here we are!" Barb shouted, "Volcano Rock City."

When the Angler Bus' mouth open, Aggie's jaws dropped when Volcano Rock City is an ash-covered wasteland with lava and flowing volcanoes. The skies are dark here due to ash clouds.

"Oh boy," Aggie was a little nervous about. She has some kind of history when she's surrounded but high temperatures. Unlike in Lonesome Flats, Volcano Rock City has small trails of lava, and Aggie is afraid of lava. But she has to feel comfortable here in Volcano Rock City so she can get her True Colors by Rock.

* * *

Barb guided to her fortress, where she, her dad, and few of her subjects stayed and sleep. Barb and Aggie walked down the halls where they stopped in front of a door with a little trail of lava on it.

"I reserved a room for you," Barb opened the door, and the room was so rocky and has lava for lights on the walls. Fortunately, the bed is also soft, but it's a little warm than a normal bed temperature.

"Oh…, it's pretty nice," Aggie grinned sheepishly. She appreciated that Barb reserved a room for her, but not look like this. She has no other choice but to accept it as she entered the room, and put her bag down.

"Enjoy the rest of the night, girl, because we have a big day tomorrow," The Rock Queen said, "Oh, I'll give you a head start. These doors are pretty tight close."

"What do you mean? Why is that?" Aggie was a little scared when Barb warned her that.

"Since we have a volcano, rocks are pretty hard here, and the only way to get out is to smash them open, but we'll repair them later on."

"But I don't smash things so much."

"Well, you're lost, "Goodnight, Aggie." Before Barb closed the door, she turned back to the Aggie one more time, "And try not to go crazy."

"Okay," Aggie nodded nervously as Barb left. Aggie then sat down on the bed and felt the warmness on it, "No big deal. One night is nothing. I'm not afraid to be alone with my thoughts. My thoughts are awesome. I'm indecisive of choosing the music of my life, feeling crazy around the leaders, my great-aunts never love me, I have a slight crush on King Trollex—oh, boy, that happened fast! Queen Barb? QUEEN BARB?!" Aggie yelled as she tried to smash the door open.

* * *

The next day, Barb and Riff went to Aggie room, and they smashed the door with broken guitars but they were still tough smash with anyway.

"Rise and shine, girl!" Barb greeted, until she saw Aggie curling like a ball on the floor, and murmured confusing words.

* * *

Later, Barb offered a glass of cold water to Aggie when she moved her to the dining room.

Aggie quickly drank the whole glass, "Thanks for the cold water, Queen Barb. It made me come to my senses now."

Barb sat on the chair, and placed her feet on the table, "So, how was your first time in the guest room of my fortress?"

"It was nothing. I held it together." Aggie smiled.

Obviously it was a lie as Aggie was gone insane all night, and accidentally touched some trail of lava on the walls.

"So, when will you guys show me some rock n' roll stuff you do around here?" She asked excitingly.

"Look at you, you the spirit already!" Barb playfully punched Aggie on the shoulder, "While waiting for my turn to help you, I already set up a concert, and my subjects and I want to help you. We thought Hard Rock might be your music since Pop, Funk, Country, K-Pop, Hip-Hop, and Yodeling didn't work. And I can see that because you're still gray. So, let's try if Rock is your music in life."

"I wish so, Queen Barb. My dad was a Magic Rock, and he wants me to be a Rock too," Aggie frowned.

"Well then, this is your chance, make your dad proud," Barb gave a light tap on Aggie's back as she dragged the gray troll out of the dining room to get ready for the concert.

* * *

At the concert arena, the Rock trolls roared so loud as they were excited for their queen's another concert. Above the stage that looks like a bat-skull with wings, Barb and Aggie were getting ready for the concert, though Aggie was a little nervous. She already sang and danced in front of other trolls before, but the Rock Trolls wanted more than just singing and dancing.

"Alright, so when I sing one song, you'll sing yours, and make sure it's Rock," Barb instructed to calm Aggie from her nervousness.

"It would been an honor to sing with you on stage Queen Barb," Aggie bowed down to the Queen of Rock.

"Call me just Barb. If you want to be friends with me, no formalities for now," Barb wrapped an arm around the gray troll's neck.

"Okay, Barb," the Magic Musical troll gave the queen the hand signature of Rock.

Suddenly, the floor they are standing on is lowering the two trolls down to the stage

"Oh, here we come!" Barb exclaimed excitingly.

The music was already starting as the Rock Trolls jumped excitingly for their queen. The jaws of the skull lowered Barb and Aggie down to the stage, and Barb hopped off first with her guitar, loving to hear the cheers of her fellow Rock trolls while Aggie carefully jumped off the jaws, and stayed behind Barb as she watched the queen sing.

**Barb:** _They told him don't you ever come around here  
Don't want to see your face, you better disappear  
The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear  
So beat it, just beat it_

_You better run, you better do what you can  
Don't want to see no blood, don't be a macho man  
You want to be tough, better do what you can  
So beat it, but you want to be bad_

_Just beat it_

**Rock Trolls:** _Beat it_

**Barb:** _Beat it_

**Rock Trolls:** _Beat it_

**Barb:** _No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how rockin' and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right  
Just beat it_

**Rock Trolls:** _Beat it_

**Barb:** _Just beat it_

**Rock Trolls:** _Beat it_

**Barb:** _Just beat it_

**Rock Trolls:** _Beat it_

**Barb:** _Just beat it_

**Rock Trolls:** _Beat it_

While listening and watching Barb performed, Aggie also noticed Riff playing the drums behind them, and Thrash played the electric piano on his wheelchair while he was in-charge of the lava effects.

**Barb:** _They're out to get you, better leave while you can  
Don't want to be a boy, you want to be a man  
You want to stay alive, better do what you can  
So beat it, just beat it_

_You have to show them that you're really not scared  
You're playin' with your life, this ain't no truth or dare  
They'll kick you, then they beat you,  
Then they'll tell you it's fair  
So beat it, but you want to be bad_

_Just beat it_

**Rock Trolls:** _Beat it_

**Barb:** _Beat it_

**Rock Trolls:** _Beat it_

**Barb:** _No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how rockin' and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

_Just beat it_

**Rock Trolls:** _Beat it_

**Barb:** _Beat it_

**Rock Trolls:** _Beat it_

**Barb:** _No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how rockin' and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

_Just beat it (beat it, beat it)_

_Beat it (beat it, beat it)_

_Beat it (beat it, beat it)_

_Beat it (beat it, beat it)_

_At this part of the song, Barb did a guitar solo, and Aggie noticed how awesome the queen is when she played her guitar so hard and confidentially. The guitar solo reminded Aggie of her dad. He also does guitar solo in his band, and everyone loves him like that. Aggie wished she can do that like her dad or Barb._

**Barb:** _Beat it_

**Rock Trolls:** _beat it_

**Barb:** _Beat it_

**Rock Trolls:** _Beat it_

**Barb &** **Rock Trolls:** _No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how rockin' and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

**Barb:** _Just beat it_

**Rock Trolls:** _Beat it_

**Barb:** _Beat it_

**Rock Trolls:** _Beat it_

**Barb &** **Rock Trolls:** _No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how rockin' and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or who's right_

**Barb:** _Just beat it_

**Rock Trolls:** _Beat it_

**Barb:** _Beat it_

**Rock Trolls:** _Beat it_

**Barb &** **Rock Trolls:** _No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how rockin' and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

**Barb:** _Just beat it_

**Rock Trolls:** _Beat it_

**Barb:** _Beat it_

**Rock Trolls:** _Beat it_

**Barb &** **Rock Trolls:** _No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how rockin' and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right  
Just beat it_

That was so much fun as the Rock troll cheered really loud while raising their hands with their Rock hand gestures.

"Thank you, thank you!" Barb waved at the audience with her hand gesture, "Now, for the next song, I would like to give the spotlight to our special guest," The potlight then pointed at Aggie, which she was startled by the light. Barb pulled her forward, close to the edge of the stage, "This is Aggie. She's the Magic Musical Troll who needs our help. It's her turn to show us if she got that Rock n' Roll spirit!" Then, the queen gave the gray troll a spare guitar as Aggie caught it, "Now, Aggie, show us how you rock!"

Aggie nodded silently as she stood near the mic stand. She saw how many rock trolls stared at her with excitement. Some rock trolls are scary to make eye contact, but Aggie has to calm down. She exhaled a little before playing the guitar.

 **Aggie:** _I feel the wind run through my hair  
Top down, the sun's gonna lead us there  
Ray Bans and this '64's all we need  
Don't let your head get in the way  
Just let your heart beat wild and free  
Open the door, jump in, turn the key_

_I live my life out on the edge  
Yeah, I don't stop just 'cause it's red  
Let's push this thing, see what we get  
This black pavement, these yellow lines  
Are pulling us into the night  
I feel my temperature rise_

_Ride, ride, ooh ooh ooh  
Ride, ride, ooh ooh ooh  
Ride, ride, ooh ooh ooh  
Ride, ride, yeah we gon' ride_

Listening to Aggie's song, it feels like Rock as Barb joined in and played her own guitar for full support of the music since one guitar is not enough.

 **Aggie:** _I used to sit inside my room  
Dreamin' of things that I could do  
Too scared to put my hands up on the wheel, oh  
Now I'm with you, and I can't look back  
It's such a rush when we're moving fast  
I can't deny the way you make me feel, whoa_

_I live my life out on the edge  
Yeah, I don't stop just 'cause it's red  
Let's push this thing, see what we get  
This black pavement, these yellow lines  
Are pulling us into the night  
I feel my temperature rise_

_Ride, ride, ooh ooh ooh  
Ride, ride, ooh ooh ooh  
Ride, ride, ooh ooh ooh  
Ride, ride, yeah we gon' ride_

_Ride, ride, ride  
Pedal to the floor  
Ride, ride, ride  
What you waitin' for?  
Ride, ride, ride_

**Rock Trolls:** _(ride, ride, ride)_

**Aggie:** _Pedal to the floor_

**Rock Trolls:** _(pedal to the floor)_

**Aggie:** _Ride, ride, ride_

**Rock Trolls:** _(ride, ride, ride)_

**Aggie:** _What you waitin' for?_

_Ride, ride  
Ride, ride  
Ride, ride  
Ride, ride, yeah we gon' ride_

At this cue, Aggie turned to Barb, and let queen do the guitar solo.

 **Aggie:** _I live my life out on the edge  
Yeah, I don't stop just 'cause it's red  
Let's push this thing, see what we get_

_Ride, ride, ooh ooh ooh  
Ride, ride, ooh ooh ooh  
Ride, ride, ooh ooh ooh  
Ride, ride, yeah we gon' ride, ride, ride  
We gon' ride_

**Rock Trolls:** _(ride, ride)_

 **Aggie:** _Yeah we gon' ride_

**Rock Trolls:** _(ride, ride)_

**Aggie:** _We gon' ride_

 **Rock Trolls:** _(Ride, ride)_

 **Aggie:** _Yeah we gon' ride_

The audience cheered for Aggie as they believed she was a natural Rock troll.

Aggie sighed in relief that she didn't make a mistake this time. She smiled when everyone cheered at her. If her dad was here watching, he'll be so proud of her right now.

She was startled when Barb rushed in and hugged her around the neck, "See this? See this, everyone?! This is the troll that should be one of us!"

Suddenly, something happened. Aggie's body began to glow, and she floated up in the air. Barb and the other Rock Troll thought she finally got her True Colors. Aggie was so excited that maybe Hard Rock her music in life, and she finally earned her True Colors.

But…

Aggie's body stopped glowing and floating as she fell back on the stage. Her face fell first, and it really hurt.

"OOOHH!" The Rock Trolls exclaimed as they saw how Aggie fell so hard from floating up so high.

Aggie groaned in pain as she got up from the fall. She looked at her hands and hair, and realized she's still gray. She still hasn't got her True Colors. She looked at Barb, and shook her head down, gesturing that Hard Rock isn't her music.

As much as Barb was disappointed that, she smiled as she patted Aggie's hair, "Oh, what the heck? Even though Hard Rock wasn't your music in life, you're still a Rock Troll."

"But I'm not. How can I be a Rock when I don't have my True Colors of a Magic Rock?" The gray troll sighed sadly.

"Sure you don't have your True Colors, but you play Rock so well, you're acting like one." The queen of Rock said.

Aggie suddenly smiled as she realized Barb was right, "Well, I guess I am, aren't I? I mean, I sing and play like a Rock, so maybe I am,"

"That's the spirit. Come here, you little knocker!" Barb pulled Aggie closer, and ruffled her head so hard, making the gray troll laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Hard Rock, I chose Beat it by Michael Jackson, and Ride by ZZ Ward.
> 
> I've been researching about these two song, and this what I found:
> 
> Though Michael Jackson had never previously shown an interest in the genre, Jackson later said of "Beat It", "I wanted to write a song, the type of song that I would buy if I were to buy a rock song... That is how I approached it and I wanted the children to really enjoy it—the school children as well as the college students." And the genre of Beat it is Hard rock/dance-rock.
> 
> Ride is Blues Rock, Rock and Pop rock, so this is considered as Rock music.
> 
> I got the Diner scene from one of the deleted scenes of Trolls World Tour. The trolls that weren't used in the movie, like Little Miss Polka, the Mariachi Sister, even the Barbershop Boys, appeared in this chapter, which Aggie tried all of their music while eating at the Diner.
> 
> Though Aggie was so close of getting her True Colors with Hard Rock, she's still gray as she was before. So sad.
> 
> Hope you like this chapter. Please comment


	11. (Smooth) Jazz

The trolls went back to Barb's fortress where they stayed at the meeting room. Barb and Aggie felt a little disappointed that Hard Rock wasn't Aggie's music in life. Both of them like Hard Rock, but even though things didn't work so well, they still have fun together.

After Barb sent Debbie a message to Chaz the Smooth Jazz troll, he groaned tiredly, and dumped her head on the table, "Ugh, I can't believe I recruited Chaz again for this!" She turned worriedly at Aggie, "Are you sure about this, Agz? Smooth Jazz isn't like our regular music."

"Don't worry. I can handle whatever stands in my way," Aggie said without fear.

"Brave and confident troll you are, huh? Alright. I trust you on this, but just in case…" Barb opened the drawer, and took out a jar of gumdrops that Poppy gave to her. She took out a few on her hand, and gave two gumdrops to Aggie, and two for herself, "Popsqueak gave us these gumdrops."

Aggie took the gumdrops from Barb, but was a little confuse why she need these, "Okay. What should I do with them?"

"Uh, Your Rockness," Riff interrupted when he opened the door, "He's here."

"Send him in," Barb ordered as Riff bowed, and let Chaz floated in with his Soprano class saxophone.

Barb stood up, and approached Chaz with Aggie beside her, "Ah, Chaz, the smooth jazz troll! I like you to meet Aggie. She's a Magic Musical Troll who has no True Colors until she chooses a music. As you probably know, we're helping her getting her True Colors without making her decided which music she should choose. She already tried 7 music already, including mine, and it didn't work. So, your music is the next on the lines, and if you help her, I'll pay double of your fee. So…, can you help her?"

Chaz fiddled his saxophone around while floating in the room, "I may be a bounty hunter, but Smooth Jazz will always stay alive for any troll"

"So, that's a yes?" Aggie clarified that answer.

"You just need to feel the jazz experience," The Smooth Jazz troll was about to play his music when Barb quickly reacted.

"Uh-oh! Quick, put on the gumdrops!" She warned Riff as he out the gumdrops on his ears, and Barb did the same. She rushed to her father's side, and put the gumdrops in his ears, "You too, dad!" Then, she yelled at the Magic Musical Troll, "Aggie, used the gumdrops!"

"Oh, okay," Aggie doesn't know what to do with the gumdrops…, except eating them.

"Wha—!" Barb face palmed, "She's doom."

Chaz started to play his music as pink rose surrounded the little gray troll. Aggie closed her eyes, and listen clearly at the music. The trolls in the room think Aggie is in the trance. Barb, Riff and Thrash have nothing to do, but just watch since Barb can't remove their gumdrops until the music is over.

Chaz ended her music as the rose petals disappeared. Aggie was still standing on that spot where she was listening as everyone in the room thought she was still in a trance.

But then, Aggie opened her eyes, and it's like she remembered everything when she was listening, "Wow! That was so jazzy!"

"What?!" Chaz was shocked that he noticed the gray troll felt normal after she listened to his music

"What the—! What?!" Barb gasped as well as she removed the gumdrops from her ears, "Aggie, are you okay? Do you feel anything?"

"Uh, no," Aggie shrugged in response.

"Do you feel paralyzed or hallucinated?"

"None whatsoever. I'm just listening to the music, and… nothing."

"But… my music was suppose to put you in a trance," Chaz explained the power of his music

Aggie was a little confused why everybody was so shock, but when Chaz explained, she then realized what's going on, "Ooooohhhh! Is that so? We Magic Musical Trolls are immune to any trance, even without choosing music yet. So, I didn't feel anything. And that's what you call Smooth Jazz. Eh, I'm not into Smooth Jazz," She quickly dug something from her bag, and took out an Alto class saxophone "But I'm into Party Jazz!"

Aggie played her saxophone and she blew so hard, it released very loud sound and strong shockwave, making the room shake in vibration. Chaz and Barb covered their ears to avoid hearing super loud Jazz music from Aggie. Riff and Thrash have no trouble since they still have gumdrops in their ears

"The Jazz! Too Loud!" Chaz yelled in pain when he felt her ears are hurting.

Barb struggled from the sound wave of Aggie's saxophone as she out her fist at the end of the instrument, making Aggie to stop playing

"Okay, okay, I think we have enough! Hehehe!" Barb chuckled as she snatched Aggie's saxophone from her, "Any True Colors yet?"

Aggie looked at her dress, hair, and skin of her arms, and saw no colors but gray, black and white.

"Nuh-uh," Aggie shook her head. Jazz isn't her music either.

But instead of pity, Chaz sighed in relief as he said, "Thank goodness. No offense, little lady, but your Jazz… is the worst."

Aggie's eyes suddenly brimmed with tears, and her face pouted. Barb saw this as she elbowed Chaz's chest for hurting her like that.

"Hey, don't give up yet, girl. Well, I'll send you to Symphonyville. The classical Trolls will help you get your True Colors in no time," the queen patted Aggie's back to make her stop crying, and comforted her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Jazz chapter was short, but because of lack of lyrics, and Smooth Jazz was a little underrated.
> 
> It is revealed that Magic Musical Trolls are immune to trances, hallucinations and hypnosis
> 
> I hope you like this short chapter… and pls review. I want to know what do you think of my story so far!


	12. Classical

Before the end of the day, Barb sent Aggie all by herself to Symphonyville with her motorbug. Aggie held on to Barb tightly, and won't let go because she's afraid to fall.

"Here we are, Agz!" Barb turned her head to her passenger, "We're here!"

They made it to Symphonyville as it was dilled with flying Classical trolls, carrying their instruments around, and clouds all over their houses and mountains

"Wow!" Aggie hopped off the motorbug, "Is this… Symphonyville?"

"Yep! Where the Classical Trolls live. Well, I better head back to Volcano Rock City. I believe you can take care of yourself when you meet up with Trollzart and the other Classical Trolls," Barb then drove her motorbug back in the air, "See ya, girl, and good luck getting your True Colors!"

"Thanks, Barb!" Aggie waved at the Queen of Rock goodbye until she was out of sight. Aggie then turned back to gaxe on Symphonyville, "Okay, here we go," She exhaled as she causally walked in.

Aggie wandered around the ground as she doesn't know where to start. She can't even greet the Classical Trolls because they're still flying in the air, and she doesn't want to disturb them.

That was until Trollzart flew over when he noticed Aggie, smiling sweetly, "Ah, Aggie, welcome, welcome to Symphonyville!"

Aggie shook Trollzart's little hand, "Thanks, Trollzart. Wow, I can't believe Symphonyville would be so beautiful!"

"Oh, you could see more of our wonderful home if you can stay and rest with your spare time. I know you've been really tired after a long journey. Please, enjoy our hospitability," said Trollzart.

Aggie bowed courteously with respect, "I'll be honored to accept your offer," When she followed Trollzart, she realized she's the only troll around who doesn't fly, and she felt guilty for Trollzart to fly lower just for her, "Wow, I wish I can fly like you guys."

"I was expecting you to say that," With a wave of his hand, Trollzart signaled a cue as 3 Classical Trolls flew down, holding a swing down to Aggie.

"Whoa, what is this?" The gray troll asked.

"We made a swing for you to sit, and few of my trolls will help you fly," the conductor replied.

"What?!" Aggie gasped surprisingly, "I appreciate your kindness, Trollzart, but this is too much… and embarrassing,"

"I didn't see it too much or embarrassing, and we would love to help a fellow troll to fly. So, don't hesitate, and make yourself comfortable. Just think that you're actually flying."

"Oh, um, okay."

Aggie still hesitated a little, but she found herself sitting on the swing. When Trollzart flew higher, the three Classical trolls lifted Aggie up, following their leader. Aggie was a little scared at first as she held on tightly on the chains, but she saw the whole view of Symphonyville from up here. She never thought Symphonyville would be so beautiful above the ground or higher. She suddenly lost her fear of heights, and instead of looking down, she looked ahead, where she can see the homes of Classical Trolls, and their doors and windows shaped like instruments,

"Wooooooowwwww! LOOK AT ME! I'M FLYING!" She shouted so loud happily, "THIS IS AMAZING!"

Trollzart turned his head to glance at Aggie, and chuckled, seeing how happy his visitor is when she was flying, sort of, "Would you like to see where we practice our play?"

"Do I? I wanna see! I wanna see!" Aggie screamed happily.

* * *

They made it to one of the hills, where the Classical Trolls practiced playing their instruments. Three of the Classical trolls dropped the swing on the ground, and flew away.

"Thanks for the lift!" Aggie told them before following Trollzart, entering the hill.

Inside, Trollzart and Aggie traveled through the hallway, which Aggie just jumped around with her footsteps echoed, "Wow, this place is so clean and calm."

"Yes, yes. Classical music described the personality of a person, place or a thing… just like my tribe and my home," Trollzart explained.

"I gotta say, you and your home really reflect your music."

Just then, they stopped near giant red doors as Trollzart pushed the doors open, revealing a theater room, where the Classical Troll often practiced, but this room is empty.

"We already played music all day. We deserved some rest, so I let them have fun for the rest of the day," the conductor explained.

Aggie then noticed a familiar instrument on the stage, "Hey, that's a lyre! One of the string instruments!" She rushed into the room, and headed to towards the stage.

"Yes, yes, that is correct. How did you know about that?" Trollzart asked, following the gray troll inside.

"My mom plays lyre. It's her favorite instrument. She plays the lyre before I went to sleep," She touched the lure as it reminded her of her mother.

Trollzart smiled, "I can imagine your mother is amazing of playing the lyre for you."

"Ooh, a piano. A Grand Piano! My favorite instrument," Aggie sat on the piano chair, and touched the keys without tapping them, "I played piano whenever my mom played the lyre."

"Can you… play a piano piece for me?"

"Well…, I knew just one, but…"

Aggie was a little shy to play the piano, especially to leader of the Classical Trolls., but she has to stay calm, making sure her hands weren't shaky or sweaty, taking a deep breath and exhaled. She started playing the piano with the song Fur Elise.

While she was playing, she looked at Trollzart, who was still watching and listening to her music. Aggie can feel her heart beating nervously. She was afraid she might press the wrong key, but she has to keep her eyes open on her hands and the keys so she won't make a mistake.

After the song, Aggie can feel her forehead sweating, so she wiped them away with a small towel. She then hear claps from the conductor himself.

"Ah, Fur Elise, one of my favorite music piece. It's so beautiful!" Trollzart exclaimed.

Aggie blushed a little, "Thanks. Even though I played this many times, that's still not going to help me get my True Colors."

"I'm sure we'll figure it out tomorrow. But today, you need to rest. I already reserved a room for you at my place."

"Wait, what?!"

* * *

Trollzart has been lifting Aggie on the swing without asking help from the other Classical Trolls. It wasn't so far where Trollzart lived. When they made it, he slowly put Aggie down.

"For a Classical Troll, you really are strong," Aggie said.

"Maybe because you're so light," Trollzart chuckled, "Come on in."

Inside Trollzart's home, the place was like a mansion with lots of stairs and wide hallways, "So this is where you live?"

"Yes. My children and grandchildren have their own rooms to stay," said Trollzart.

Aggie then screamed in surprise, "What?! You have a family of your own?!"

"Yes. Do you think I live alone at this age?" Trollzart laughed at Aggie's reaction.

"Now that you think of it, I was a little embarrassed to question your age. I can see you're a bit older."

"But I'm young at heart. You're never too old to be a youngster."

"That's true."

"Just follow me to your room."

Trollzart guided the gray troll up on the stairs.

* * *

It only took few minutes to reach the floor where Trollzart left the stairs. Aggie panted heavily, and it's like took her forever to catch up with the conductor.

"Wow! I can't believe there's a lot of stairs in here. At least this gave me moderation to exercise. Hehe," Aggie tried to stay positive, but she fell on the floor to rest. She then got up when Trollzart continued to lead her to her room down the hallway.

When they reached the room, Trollzart opened the door, and show the visitor her room, "This is where you're going to stay for the night."

"Oh!" Aggie gasped as she saw her room was like the sky. The walls are so blue, and her bed, rug and a chair was made of thick clouds. The furniture is still made of wood, where she can keep her bag. She threw herself on the bed, and felt the bed was so soft, "Wow! It's so pretty!"

"My tribe and I designed this room for you," Trollzart beamed.

"Oh Trollzart, this is so beautiful, but you don't have to do this for me." Aggie was a little embarrased that the leader of the Classical Trolls made the room special for her.

"We like to show Symphonyville hospitability. Do you want something for dinner?"

"No thanks. I want to sleep a little early today. The bed is so comfy."

"Okay. Make yourself at home and enjoy the night,"

"Thank you very much, Trollzart."

"You're very welcome, my dear. I also need some rest for another big play tomorrow. Goodnight, little one." Trollzart patted Aggie's hair before flying back to the stairs.

"Goodnight," Aggie waved before closing the door.

Living in Symphonyville was like heave to her. Maybe because of the clouds, and the mkuntains were so high, they reach the sky. Aggie put her bag down, and sat on the bed. She doesn't know what to do know since she's not hungry for dinner. She wanted to do something before going to bed.

Then, she had an idea.

She took out a piece of paper and a pencil from her bag, and wrote something when she placed them kn the drawer, near the reading lamp.

* * *

The next morning, Aggie slept soundly on her cloudy bed. Suddenly, a light-brown smoke appeared in her bedroom, and touched her face. Even in sleep, she can smell any scent. Her nose twitched when the smoke flowed into her nostrils. What is that wonderful smell?

The smell made Aggie flew off the bed, even though she's still asleep and she can't fly. She floated all over the house, following that smell, from her bedroom, down the stairs, and found herself in the kitchen, where the smell came from.

When Aggie landed on her feet, she opened her eyes, and noticed Trollzart making breakfast.

"What the-? Trollzart, is that you?"

Trollzart squeaked when his guest was behind him as he turned around, and chuckled, "Oh, Aggie, you're awake! Good morning! You're very surprised!"

"Surprised that you know how to make food," Aggie giggled. When Trollzart carried a tray of cookies and two glasses of milk, she quickly rushed to him, and carried the tray for him, "Here, let me help you with that,"

"Thank you, Aggie. You're such a sweet girl," Trollzart smiled appreciatively. He was happy there was a young troll who help him.

When the two headed to the Dining room, and Aggie placed the tray in the table, she counted 15 cookies, "No wonder it smells so good. I love cookies!"

"My grandtrolls love cookies, so I also think you love cookies as well…, and I was right!" Trollzart slightly pinched Aggie's cheek, noticing how cute she was.

She can't help but took one cookie already, dunked it in a glass of milk, and took a bite. Her eyes widened when she tasted the cookie. It was delicious, "Mm! This is so good!"

"Thank you. It was my grandmother's secret recipe. It was passed down through generations. And after breakfast, I'll show you how I conduct my tribe to play beautiful music."

Aggie nodded in agreement at Trollzart, "I can't wait for it, Trollzart."

"Please, just call me Papa. You know, short for Grandpa."

"Aww, but I don't see you so old for a grandpa,"

"But I'm already am. And I don't mind at all. I saw how sweet and talented troll you are, it's like you're already a Classical Troll, just like your mother."

"Thanks…, Papa."

* * *

Later after breakfast, Trollzart and Aggie went outside as three Classical Trolls carried Aggie with her swing. The other Classical Trolls flew out of their houses with their musical instruments, readying for the concert. Since there's only one audience, Trollzart wanted Aggie to stay beside him while she watch and listen.

"Alright, Aggie, are you ready?" Trollzart asked.

"I-I just hope I won't fall from here while l-l-listening," Aggie stammered as she looked down. She was so far away off the ground.

"Don't worry. My trolls will catch you if you fall," Trollzart calmed the Magic Musical troll down before Aggie nodded. She trusted him that the Classical Trolls will catch her if something happened to her.

Trollzart felt pity since he first met Aggie. She was so gray and desperate, she really wants her True Colors without choosing her music in life. He was so confident for the song she chose for her to get her True Colors. He pulled out his conductor's baton, and gave it a few flicks of his wrist. The orchestra now fully attentive to him. Perfect. And so he began, guiding them to play the Die Fledermaus.

Once the music began, Aggie let her eyes slide shut and allowed herself to be carried by the music.. Despite the lack of lyrics, she found that Classical music is very comfy, like sleeping on a soft cloudy bed. Classical music really reminded her of her mother.

While she was listening, Aggie can't help but watching Trollzart conduct. He really knew how to conduct so well, his tribe played the music so smooth, sweetly, and perfect. She wish she can conduct like Trollzart. It doesn't hurt if she can copy Trollzart's moves of conducting. Even without a baton, she can conduct with her bare hands.

Trollzart was a little surprise when he peeked at Aggie beside him, copying his conduct. He didn't find this insulting or a mockery at all. It was cute for Trollzart to see someone idolizing him for his conduct. He let Aggie copy him as he stayed focus of guiding his orchestra.

Just few minutes when the song ended, Trollzart turned to Aggie and bowed.

"Bravo! Bravo! Yay! That was so beautiful!" She cheered and applauded loudly, almost brought herself into tears.

"Thank you, thank you," Trollzart chuckled, then turned to his musicians, "She loves our music, everyone!" That's good to hear for the rest of the Classical Trolls as they chanted appreciatively. Then, Trollzart saw the looks on Aggie's face. He can read that something's in her mind that she can't confess. He hovered in front of Aggie, and guessed, "Do you have any request, my dear? I believe I can conduct whatever your request."

Aggie was a little shocked as she thought Trollzart read her mind that she wanted a little request. She was a little shy to confess, so she took out a piece of paper, and showed it to him. It's a music piece that she wrote last night, "Well…, I wrote this piece myself,"

"Hmm…," When Trollzart read the music piece, he realized this piece was a bit more easy to conduct and play as he beamed st the Magic Musical Troll, "I think this is very simple. Don't worry, Aggie, I can play this music piece for you."

Trollzart studied the music piece for a second before turning back to his musicians. He flicked his baton one more time, and began to conduct.

Once the music played, Aggie could feel the emotions inside of her when her song played by the Classical Trolls. Since she made the music piece overnight on her own, she can't help but sing. Classical Music was supposed to be lacking of lyrics, but Aggie can't help herself. She loves to sing… in any genre.

**Aggie:** _There's music in the treetops  
And there's music in the vale  
And all around the music fills the sky  
There's music by the river  
And there's music in the grass  
And the music makes your heart soar in reply_

_Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh_ _  
Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh  
_ _Ah-ah-ah, Ah-ah-ah_ _  
_ _Ah-ah-aahh, Ah-ah-ah_ _  
Aaaaaaaahhhhhh  
_ _Ah-ah-ah, Ah-ah-ah_ _  
_ _Ah-ah-ah-aahh-aahh-aaaaaaahhhhh_

After the song ended, Aggie could here applause and cheers from the sky. She looked around, and many of the Classical Trolls cheered for her. Even Trollzart was impressed. They all thought Aggie has such wonderful voice, and talented for making her own music piece.

"Beautiful, beautiful!" The conductor laughed impressively.

Aggie blushed at the moment as she bowed courteously.

When the Classical Trolls lowered Aggie with the swing back on the ground, Trollzart flew down and fluttered around Aggie to see if there's sudden changes of her appearance, "Well?"

Aggie looked around of herself to see if her True Colors appeared, but… there's no colors or changes of her appearance. There are no wings sprouted on her back. She shook her head down sadly as she thought she would be Classical like her mother, but it's not, "I thought Classical was my music, but… I'm so sorry, Papa. I let you down."

But Trollzart smiled calmly as he lifted Aggie's chin up, "You didn't let me down. Aggie, it's okay. Classical may not be your music, but you sing so beautifully. You even played the piano beautifully, and you conducted with me."

"Heh, I was just copying you."

"But you like it, don't you?" Seeing Aggie nodded, Trollzart made an announcement around his tribe, "My friends, Aggie here is such a sweet and talented little troll! She's not our guest anymore…, she's one of us now. And my newest granddaughter!"

The Classical Trolls chattered and exclaimed surprisingly as they flew closer to Aggie with welcome arms. Aggie blushed a lot when the flying trolls welcomed her into the family already. She was so happy that despite she doesn't have her True Colors yet and Classical isn't her music, the Classical Trolls are still nice and pleased her to be part of their tribe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is Classical.
> 
> I've been researching for Classical songs, and I remembered an episode when Tom and Jerry were both conductors, which they fought over it. That Tom and Jerry episode made me think of using Die Fledermaus. A friend told me that the song "Music In The Treetops" by Fluttershy from My Little Pony is a Classical Song, despite of having lyrics, so this song is considered as Classical.
> 
> The Classical Trolls lifted Aggie with a swing is a reference I got from Spookiz The Movie where Hana the human built a swing for her so Cula the vampire carried the swing with her sitting while flying.
> 
> I hope you like this chapter. It's a sweet chapter.


	13. Reggaetón

rollzart watched his fellow Classical Trolls played with Aggie. They have to fly lower so the gray troll won't feel so alone in Symphonyville.

Suddenly, a Classical troll with pink hair carried a small envelope, and flew towards the conductor, "Trollzart, I just received a letter from the Reggaeton Trolls."

Trollzart took the envelope, and read what's inside. He read the letter and smiled excitingly.

When he found Aggie still playing with the other Classical Trolls, he flew towards her, and whispered on her ear, "Aggie, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Papa," Aggie followed Trollzart through the crowd of Classical Trolls until the two are alone, "What is it?"

"The Reggaeton Trolls got our letter, and they would honor to help you get your True Colors!" Trollzart informed.

"Alright! So, where they are now?"

"They said you're going to meet them at the beach, just below the mountains."

"Okay," Aggie gave her adoptive grandpa a light but long hug before wearing her backpack on her bag, "Thanks for everything, Papa."

"Do you want me to escort you down the mountains?" Trollzart insisted.

"Thanks, but I think I can handle this myself," Aggie said confidentially.

* * *

_2 hour later._

Aggie was still travelling down on the mountain, but she was only halfway, and she's already tired of walking traveling away from Symphonyville. She threw herself on the ground the rest from walking for a long time.

But then, Trollzart was behind her, following her from Symphonyville as he knew Aggie wouldn't make it to the beach by walking, "Now, you need my help?"

Aggie turned and looked up to Trollzart with teary begging eyes "Yes, please, I really need your help!"

Trollzart chuckled as he carried Aggie by her arms, and dragged her down the mountain.

* * *

Flying is much easier than walking when Trollzart and Aggie reached the beach. Trollzart slowly lowered Aggie to the ground where Aggie landed on her feet.

"See? I told you you're light," Trollzart while ruffling Aggie's hair, "Well, I think this where I'm going to leave you. I hope you'll get your True Colors soon."

"I hope so, Papa. Thank you very much," Aggie wrapped her arms around Trollzart, giving him an appreciative hug.

When the two broke a hug, Trollzart gave her an affectionate kiss on the forehead, "We'll see each other again when there's news about you. Goodbye, my dear, and good luck!" Trollzart flew up to the mountains, heading back to Symphonyville.

"Bye!" Aggie waved goodbye before looking around the beach for Reggaeton Trolls, but she was all alone here, "Okay, so Trollzart said the Reggaeton Trolls would be here. But, where are they?"

Suddenly, she heard music coming from the tall grass beside her, and three Reggaeton Trolls showed up before her with their dance moves.

"Uh… hi," That's the only thing Aggie got fir her first impression towards the Reggaeton Trolls.

"You must be Aggie. The Magic Musical Troll that Branch and the leaders told us about," Tresillo spoke.

"Yeah, that's me," the gray troll replied, "I need help to get my True Colors by music, but it didn't happen yet after 9 attempts."

"Then we're going to help you get your True Colors through Reggaeton. But first," the Reggaeton Troll struck a pose before Tresillo asked, "Do you dance?"

"Uh, yes, sort of. Why?"

Aggie yelped when Tambora pulled Aggie into the group as the Reggaeton Trolls started dancing with Tresillo singing.

_Si el ritmo te lleva a mover la cabeza ya empezamos como es  
Mi música no discrimina a nadie así que vamos a romper_

_Toda mi gente se mueve  
Mira el ritmo cómo los tiene  
Hago música que entretiene  
El mundo nos quiere, nos quiere, y me quiere a mí_

_Toda mi gente se mueve  
Mira el ritmo cómo los tiene  
Hago música que entretiene  
Mi música los tiene fuerte bailando y se baila así_

The Reggaeton Trolls' dance moves a little fast as Aggie tried to catch up, but she can't keep up the face while copying their moves.

_Estamos rompiendo la discoteca  
La fiesta no para, apenas comienza  
C'est comme-çi  
C'est comme-ça  
Ma chérie  
La la la la la_

_Vibe City  
Volcano Rock City  
Me gusta (Freeze)_

_Marimba  
Tambora  
Me gusta (Freeze)_

_Los DJ's no mienten  
Le gusta a mi gente  
Eso se fue mundial (Freeze)_

_No le pagamos  
Mas nunca paramos  
Es otro palo_

_Y dónde está mi gente  
Mais fais bouger la tête  
Y dónde está mi gente  
Say yeah, yeah, yeah (Un, dos, tres)_

Not only the dancing, but also the language of their singing. Sure Aggie heard of Reggaeton genre, but not all of the song. She still tried to keep up with the dancing, but she ended up making mistakes while the Reggaeton Trolls kept showing their moves.

_De esquina a esquina  
Y ahí nos vamos  
El mundo es grande pero lo tengo en mi mano  
Estoy muy duro, sí  
Okay, ahí vamo'  
Y con el tiempo nos seguimos elevando_

_Que seguimos rompiendo aquí  
Esta fiesta no tiene fin  
Botellas para arriba sí  
Los tengo bailando rompiendo y yo sigo aquí_

_Que seguimos rompiendo aquí  
Esta fiesta no tiene fin  
Botellas para arriba sí  
Los tengo bailando rompiendo_

_Y dónde está mi gente  
Mais fais bouger la tête  
Y dónde está mi gente  
Say yeah, yeah, yeah (Un, dos, tres)_

"Ouch!" After the song ended and she Reggaeton finished dancing, Aggie tripped on a rock, and hit her face on the ground. She groaned in pain, and stood up, "Uh, I appreciated that you're trying to help me get my True Colors through Reggaeton with dancing, but I'm into singing when it comes to Reggaeton."

"How do you know Reggaeton?" inquired Trisillo.

"Eh, few of my classmates chose Reggaeton, and they let me watch while they practice for Talent show. I'm still not good in dancing like this, but I can sing."

"Oh, yeah?" The leader looked at his fellow Reggaeton trolls as they all nodded, "Alright, we're listening, Magic Musical Troll."

Aggie smiled when the Reggaeton Trolls gave her a chance to do her own style of playing Reggaeton music. She took out a Spanish guitar, and just played with it while singing a song.

_A ella le gusta cuando bajo downtown_

_En su cuerpo puedo ver la definición  
Se ve que lo trabajo eres motivación  
Le pedí que me ayude con una misión  
Que me llene entera de satisfacción_

_A mí me gusta cuando baja downtown  
Le pido que se quede ahí envenciao'  
Me dice baby, suena interesao'  
Si quieres ven y quédate otro round_

_A ella le gusta cuando bajo downtown  
Me pide que me quede ahí envenciao'  
Le digo uh mami, estoy interesao'  
Si quieres yo me quedo pa' otro round_

_Que me quede otro round  
Tanto que me ha rodeao'  
Ya lo tengo asfixiao'  
Yo te he observao'_

_No aguanta, se adapta  
Me dice "no quiero que termines"  
Es un misterio pero no de cine  
En las noches soy yo la que define  
Todo a lo que va pasar  
A mí no me tienes que mandar_

_A mí me gusta cuando baja downtown  
Le pido que se quede ahí envenciao'  
Me dice baby, suena interesao'  
Si quieres ven y quédate otro round_

_A ella le gusta cuando bajo downtown  
Me pide que me quede ahí envenciao'  
Le digo uh mami, estoy interesao'  
Si quieres yo me quedo pa' otro round_

_Oh, sé que me quieres ver  
Bajando por toda tu piel  
Oh, sé que quieres que me quede  
Enredarte en mis piernas es lo que quieres_

_No se vale el empate, esto es hasta darle jaque mate  
Hasta que uno de los dos se mate  
Si quieres yo bajo y de una me pongo pal' trabajo  
Suelta el estrés, baby, yo te relajo_

_Se pone bella, me dice que ya  
Sigue ahí, que la tengo viendo las estrellas  
Se me acelera, hasta abajo se va  
Y como ella lo hace, no lo hace cualquiera_

_En su cuerpo puedo ver la definición  
Se ve que lo trabaja, eres motivación  
Le pedí que me ayude con una misión  
Que me llene entera de satisfacción_

_A mí me gusta cuando baja downtown  
Le pido que se quede ahí envenciao'  
Me dice baby, suena interesao'  
Si quieres ven y quédate otro round_

_A mí me gusta cuando baja downtown  
Le pido que se quede ahí envenciao'  
Me dice baby, suena interesao'  
Si quieres ven y quédate otro round_

_Sky Rompiendo_  
Rompiendo El Bajo  
Fenomena

Aggie then put her guitar down, and faced the Reggaeton Trolls, waiting for the response about her performance.

Trisillo declared with an impressing smile, "Respect! Not so bad for a Magic Musical Troll."

Since the Reggaeton Trolls liked her performance, Aggie expected for her True Colors as she looked around her body, and watched if her hair changed into like a Reggaeton Troll. Sadly, nothing happened. She's still the same. Aggie shook her head down in sadness.

The Reggaeton looked at each other, and felt so pity for Aggie that she still hasn't got her True Colors yet, not even their own music can help "Okay. So what Reggaeton is not your music, you're so good at it."

Aggie raised her head from sadness as she was pretty surprised that the Reggaeton Trolls were still impress of her song, "You really think so?"

"If I say no, why would we be so impress?" Tresillo smirked as Marimba and Tambora smiled at her.

Aggie smiled happily. Even though Reggaeton isn't her music in life, she's glad that she got to share her talent of playing Reggaeton music to the original Reggaeton Trolls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finding Reggaeton songs was a little hard, especially when you tried to find songs that aren't compose of vulgar/explicit words. But I managed to find some that are kid-friendly.
> 
> The songs don't belong to me. In this chapter, I chose Mi Gente and Downtown, both sung by J Balvin.
> 
> I hope you guys like this. Pls comment


	14. Techno

Meanwhile in Techno Reef, in LED Castle, Trollex was packing up the things he needed for the party today. Though, he was a little angry while packing, "I can't believe my music was at the last of my list!" Aggie wants to choose music she can try in order. And guess what? Techno was the last music on the list!"

Techno Beat Drop Button was beside the king as he was a little startled when his best friend was angry, "Come on, buddy. It won't be that bad. Like everybody say, 'Save the best for last'!"

"I've been waiting for days! I don't how long will Aggie take to try all music before mine!" Trollex complained.

"I don't know why you're so complaining. This will give you enough time to help Aggie get her True Colors through Techno," Beat said, "Unless…" He stopped in his tracks as he gasped in realization, "OH NO!"

"What?" the king looked at his little buddy.

Beat smiled proudly, "Trollex… King of the Techno Trolls… has a CRUSH!"

"WHAT?! No I don't!" Trollex exclaimed in denial.

"Yes, you do! You have a crush on Aggie!"

"Ha! What makes you say that? You don't have proof."

"It's so obvious: You feel pity for Aggie, and promised her something that you weren't sure it can be done, you were so jealous and impatient you music was the last on the list that Aggie will try, and you want to impress her with your music!" The Techno Beat Drop fish noticed glowing red on Trollex's cheeks, "Ooooooohhhhhh, I can see that blush, Your Majesty. You do have a crush!"

The king of Techno groaned frustratingly, "Why do you have to know me so well?!"

"Because I'm your best friend since we're younger. I know you so well!"

"Okay, fine. I may have a little crush on Aggie. Just a bit. But I don't want my tribe or Aggie to know!"

"Why not?"

"I don't think Aggie feel the same with me. I mean, she's very young, and she's only here because she needs help. I don't think she has to be in love."

"You won't know until you ask her," Beat suggested.

"Sorry, little buddy, not now," Trollex said, "As king of the Techno Trolls, it's my duty to help trolls, even there was one who wasn't part of my tribe," He lifted a box of his supplies and swam towards the main doors of the castle.

"He's gonna get it," Beat murmured as he was so excited that his best friend has a crush.

Suddenly, a Techno troll guard entered the throne room before Trollex and Beat open the doors, "Your Highness. Ms. Aggie has arrived,"

"What? How did she even get here?" Trollex was shocked as he thought a Magic Musical Troll like Aggie can't breathe underwater for too long or swim so well.

_*Flashback*_

_Aggie was standing at the shore, watching the waves of the ocean splashing on her feet. She couldn't believe that Techno Reed would be in the deep ocean. She knew Techno Trolls live underwater, but she didn't expect to be in a deep salty water._

_She sighed as she took a glass helmet from her bag, and wore it to protect her head._

_"Well, here goes nothing!" Aggie said to herself as she dove down into the ocean._

_She wasn't a Magic Techno Troll het, but she learned a couple of swimming lessons from her Magic Techno relatives. The glass helmet was waterproof, so she's able to breath normally. She kept swimming way deeper as she found the home of the Techno Trolls._

_It was so bright and shiny. Outside of Techno Reef, it was so dark and really hard to see anything underwater, but when she was near Techno Reef, she was able to see anything. When she made it, her feet touched the ocean floor. The corals didn't hurt a bit as she skipped along with water made her float. She was greeted politely by the Techno Trolls as she waved at them hello._

_*End of Flashback*_

"Where is she now?" Trollex asked the guard.

"She's at you dj booth. She really likes to explore around," the guard replied.

Learning a little about Aggie's personality reminded Beat of Trollex when he was younger as he nudged thr king's shoulder, "Huh, huh?"

"Still can't prove she likes me," Trollex said as they swam out of the throne room.

* * *

While Aggie was waiting at Trollex's DJ Booth, she looked at how bright and colorful Techno Reef is. She even tried touching a brightly-colored coral, where it was blinking when the music played.

Trollex and Beat made it at the booth as the noticed Aggie, gazing at the corals.

"Aggie, there you are!" Trollex greeted happily, "Welcome to Techno Reef!"

Aggie turned around to face the Techno King, and bowed courteously, "It's an honor to be here, King Trollex. And thanks to my water-proof glass helmet, I can stay in the water for… not too long."

When Trollex looked at Aggie, he noticed she's still the same as the last time they saw each othet, "I also notice you're still gray. The other genres of music didn't go well?"

"Well, I was having fun, and I got so good with other kinds of music, but I'm still the same," Aggie frowned, "Techno was my last resort, and I hope this is my music in life."

"I assure you Techno is your music," Trollex said confidentially.

"Yeah, because he…" Beat was about to expose Trollex's secret about his crush on Aggie, but the Techno Troll nudged his elbow at the Drop Beat Button fish, Beat winced in pain a little when Trollex warned him, so he changed his sentence, "He's the king, and he likes to help other trolls in need."

Aggie smiled happily and appreciatively, "Thank you, King Trollex, I really need this chance."

Trollex secretly glared at Beat for almost telling Aggie his secret, which the Beat Drop Button fish backed away a little.

"I also notice there's a button missing on DJ mixer. Is it broken?" Aggie gazed at Trollex's dj mixer.

"No. I'm the missing button," Beat swam over, and placed himself on an empty button hole on the dj mixer.

Aggie looked at the Beat Drop Button in confuse, "Huh?"

"I'm a Beat Drop Button fish. I can drop the beat! Of course, Trollex has to do it." The green button fish explained

"Oh, so that why you look like a button when I first met you a days ago!" Aggie exclaimed in realization.

"Do you want to try me?

"Uh, I don't know how to dj."

"You won't know until you try," Trollex insisted Aggie to try.

"But…, I might hurt him," Aggie recalled that a button should be pushed hard, but Beat is a living being, and she doesn't want to hurt him.

"I won't get hurt. Trollex always hit me when he drops the beat, so… it's okay," Beat nodded calmly at the Magic Musical Troll.

Nervously, Aggie raised her arm up in the air, indicating she was about to drop the beat, even there's no music yet. Beat smiled, exciting for what's coming. When Aggie lowered her hand to pushed the Beat Drop Button fish, she stopped halfway as she felt pity for the little button.

"I CAN'T DO IT! You're so cute and innocent! I can't do it!" Aggie cried in worry

"Aww, your lost," Beat cooed before swimming off the dj mixer.

Trollex patted Aggie's back to calm her down, "Listen, I already invited the whole tribe to party so we can help you get your True Colors, and you'll be my guest of honor."

"Wow, Your Majesty, I don't know what to say," Aggie blushed in embarrassment.

"Just a simple thanks will do," Trollex bowed at her

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Just give us a couple more minutes, and we'll get started."

Aggie nodded as she continued to observe the bright neon colors of the corals around the booth.

"Somebody is formal," Beat whispered and smirked at the Techno King.

"Okay, you got to stop talking about that! She's always been formal around me too. She doesn't need to treat me like I'm in a higher level than her. I can be her friend," Trollex said quietly.

"Well, you'll never know once you tell her."

"That's not gonna happen! Let's just stay focus of helping Aggie get her True Colors, and have fun on this party."

* * *

Minutes later, all Techno Trolls gathered around in the party portion of Techno Reef. It's like the whole tribe is here… which is technically true. Aggie was a little shy again when the Techno noticed her beside their king's dj mixer.

When Trollex turned his dj mixer on, the vibrant LED lights and lasers shined the darkness of the ocean. Aggie was a little surprise all of a sudden, making her jumped backward, but her helmet accidentally hit the coral booth. That bump caused Aggie's helmet to crack, leaking the water inside, "Oh-no!"

Trollex got his turntable on right as he yelled, "What's up, my Techno Trolls?!" The Techno trolls cheered in response, "Are you ready to party?!" The king yelled again, getting more cheers from his people, "Excellent! But first, let me introduce to my guest of honor who seeks help what would her music in life be, and she wants to try our music!" While the other Techno Trolls applauded, Coral Blush babbled happily im excitement, "Everyone, meet Aggie!" When he turned to his side to introduce Aggie to his tribe, Trollex found out she wasn't there anymire.

The Techno Trolls looked so confuse as they looked around to find their king's guest of honor.

"Hey, where is she?" Trollex asked himself as he looked around to find where Aggie is.

"Um, Trollex…" Beat interrupted as he tilted his eyes up.

Trollex looked up, and gasped when he saw Aggie floating up away. He swam quickly, ang dragged Aggie back down to his dj booth, "I got you, I got you!" When they made it back, Trollex looked back at his tribe, "Sorry about that, everybody. It's the…"

But then, Aggie still floated back up again. Trollex still can't get his eyes off of Aggie when he noticed her floating again. He dragged her down again beside him, but she's still floating. Aggie couldn't take it anymore as she held enough air into her lungs before removing her cracked glass helmet. She gestured Trollex that she couldn't hold her breath any longer as she intentionally floated herself up into the water surface to get more air.

The Techno Trolls watched in concern for floating Aggie as they knew she's not a Techno Troll like them that can breathe underwater.

Trollex looked so worried for Aggie as he talked to Beat on his mixer, "Okay, Beat. Change of plans. We have to move our party on the beach."

Beat has a little doubts about the king's plan as they never had a party back on land, u til the World Tour incident, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"I don't think Aggie will last long underwater,"Hd looked up to the floating Magic Musical Troll, who almost reach the surface to breath some air.

Beat also watched Aggie go as he felt pity for her too, "I wanted to tease you that you omly did this because you like her, but I think this is urgent."

"You think?!" Trollex glared at him

Beat squealed when he saw how mad Trollex is to him, "Okay, okay, we can move!"

Trollex groaned stressfullt before facing his tribe, "Don't worry, everybody. We can continue our party. We just have to move up to the beach for our guest. She can't last long underwater like we do."

The Techno Trolls glanced at each other if that's a good idea to party on land since they usually party und3rwater. But seeing that their guest can't have a party with them under water, the Techno Trolls nodded and murmured in agreement.

* * *

Moments later, the Techno Trolls jumped out of the water, and they were able to float on land. Trollex's servants placed his dj mixer to shore for the party. Meanwhile, Trollex and Beat were talking to Aggie, who the Techno Trolls helped dragging her to shore after she reached the ocean surface.

"I can't believe you guys have to move your party up here because of me. I'm sorry," Aggie shook down in guilt.

'It's not a problem. All it matters is your safety. We Techno Trolls can adapt both land and water, but we live much in water,"Trollex explained, "It's not a problem as long as we're near the ocean."

"Well, if you said it's not a problem, then… I guess I'll accept this offer," Aggie beamed gratefully.

The Techno Trolls gathered around once again at the beach, and just like in Techno Reef, they are still in large crowds.

Trollex hovered back to his dj mixer with Aggie beside him, and Beat placed himself in the empty button hole, "Alright, everybody, like they always, 'The party must go on'!" When they king yelled, the Techno Trolls shouted excitingly, "Now, let's show Aggie what we Techno Trolls do with our love for our music!"

Trollex pushed random buttons when the music began. Aggie observed that the heart beats of the Techno Trolls were timed with the rhythm beats of the music.

**Trollex:** _Let me introduce you to my party people  
In the club_

_It's a new generation of party people  
Get 'em up, yeah_

_If you go hard, you gotta get on the floor  
If you're a party freak then step on the floor  
If you're a Techno Troll then jump up the floor  
Break a sweat on the floor  
Yeah we work on the floor_

_Don't stop, keep it moving  
Put your finns up!  
Pick your body up and drop it on the floor  
Let the rhythm change your world on the floor  
You know we're running tonight on the floor_

_Pop Village, Lonesome Flats  
Symphonyville to Funk City  
Straight to Techno Reef  
and Volcano City_

_Dance the night away  
Live your life and stay young on the floor  
Dance the night away  
Grab somebody, swim a little more_

_La la la la la, la la la la la la la la la  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
La la la la la, la la la la la la la la la  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

Even though she's not a Techno Troll nor Magic Techno Troll yet, Aggie can hear her heart beating at the same time with the rhythmic beat of the music.

**Trollex:** _I know you got it, clap your hands on the floor  
And keep on rockin', rock it up on the floor  
If you're a criminal, kill it on the floor  
Steal it quick on the floor  
On the floor_

_Don't stop, keep it moving  
Put your fins up!  
It's getting ill, it's getting sick on the floor  
We never quit, we never rest on the floor  
If I ain't wrong, we'll probably die on the floor_

_Pop Village, Lonesome Flats  
Symphonyville to Funk City  
Straight to Techno Reef  
and Volcano City_

_Dance the night away  
Live your life and stay young on the floor  
Dance the night way  
Grab somebody, swim a little more_

As the Techno Trolls jumped together in synchronization, and form waves of movement that flow with the rhythm of the music, Aggie got on her feet, and jumped like the Techno Trolls, though she jumped alone, but she's still having fun.

**Trollex:** _La la la la la, la la la la la la la la la  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
La la la la la, la la la la la la la la la  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
La la la la la, la la la la la la la la la  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
La la la la la, la la la la la la la la la  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

_Break it off, kick it out  
Raise the roof, wreck the dance hall  
Rip these walls, light it up  
Make some noise, aaaaah!_

Trollex raised his hand up high, and quickly pushed the Techno Beat Drop Button fish real hard, causing a large blast of Techno Music and shockwaves with sparkling Techno Hearts.

**Trollex:** _La la la la la, la la la la la la la la la  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
La la la la la, la la la la la la la la la  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
La la la la la, la la la la la la la la la  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

After the song, the Techno Trolls jumped and cheered around for having fun. Trollex has to let the music beat play for the moment since his people were still enjoying the party.

"So, how was it?" He asked Aggie.

"I gotta say… I was in the zone there! I'm so raved!" Aggie enthusiastically danced around like a party animal, "You gotta play another song!"

"Or maybe it's your turn," Trollex suggested. For Aggie to earn her True Colors through Techno, she has to make Techno music on her own.

"I told you, I don't know how to dj," the gray troll hesitated, and backed away a little

"Then I'll teach you. It's easy. Oh, and you need these," The King of Techno dragged Aggie closer to his dj mixer, and put his headphones on her ears, "Just push those buttons, any buttons…," He said as he pointed the other green button besides Beat, "Just don't touch that button. That's the off button."

Aggie didn't say anything. She's willing to listen to the King of Techno as she nervously pushed a button… then another, and another randomly.

"Yeah, that's it. And try do the scratching."

Aggie followed the king as she slowly did the scratching on one platter. This is the first step for her, so scratched slowly, like scrubbing the floor. She then scratched the other platter, and she did both.

Though it was just the basics, Trollex described she learned fast, "Good! You're a natural! But do you know what's the most important thing when you DJing?"

"Umm, try to study and memorize what you're been playing?" Aggie guessed.

"No!" Beat spoke on the DJ mixer, "Just have fun!"

"I know DJing is hard work, but if you got the instincts, you don't need to memorize the sounds just to make your music perfect," Trollex said.

"B-b-but what if I make m-mistakes?" Aggie stammered in fear.

"Everybody makes mistakes, even while playing music. If you make mistakes, you can fix it with your own creativity. Use your imagination to make music in DJing."

When King Trollex gave her the wisdom of DJing, Aggie was still unsure of this. She wantwd to you this dj mixer, but she's a little nervous. She kept clicking random buttons and scratched the platter, and made herself feel that she was having fun.

"Come on. Show us your own Techno style," Trollex moved aside as he let Aggie alone with his dj mixer.

Aggie was still nervous that the King of Techno let her play Techno music alone. But she took a deep breath as she came up an idea. Like what she observed when Trollex played the music, she did exactly what he did, but a little less different.

**Aggie:** _If you want it, take it  
I should have said it before  
Tried to hide it, fake it  
I can't pretend anymore_

_I only want to die alive  
Never by the hands of a broken heart  
I don't wanna hear you lie tonight  
Now that I've become who I really am_

_This is the part when I say I don't want ya  
I'm stronger than I've been before  
This is the part when I break free  
'Cause I can't resist it no more_

_This is the part when I say I don't want ya  
I'm stronger than I've been before  
This is the part when I break free  
'Cause I can't resist it no more_

While singing, Aggie kept pushing buttons and scratched up the platter like she was already a natural DJ. King Trollex and the other Techo Trolls found the song… really upbeat and Techno vibe as the danced to the beat of the song.

**Aggie:** _You were better, deeper  
I was under your spell  
Like a deadly fever, yeah, babe  
On the highway to hell_

_I only want to die alive  
Never by the hands of a broken heart  
I don't wanna hear you lie tonight  
Now that I've become who I really am_

_This is the part when I say I don't want ya  
I'm stronger than I've been before  
This is the part when I break free  
'Cause I can't resist it no more_

_This is the part when I say I don't want ya  
I'm stronger than I've been before  
This is the part when I break free  
'Cause I can't resist it no more_

Though she was close to drop the beat, Aggie was a little afraid of hurting the little Beat Drop Button fish. But when she glanced down at Beat, he nodded excitingly, gesturing her that it's okay, no matter how hard she can hit him. This is the part of being a Techno DJ. Aggie smiled calmly at Beat before continuing to sing.

**Aggie:** _Thought of your body, I came alive  
It was lethal, it was fatal  
In my dreams it felt so right  
But I woke up every time  
Oh baby!_

Aggie raised her hand a little bit for a second before slamming it down to the Beat Drop Button fish as she finally drop the beat, sending shockwaves of Techno music all over the crowd. Beat wasn't hurt at wall, and he was impress how she dropped like that. More of feminine version of King Trollex's beat.

**Aggie:** _This is the part when I say I don't want ya  
I'm stronger than I've been before  
This is the part when I break free  
'Cause I can't resist it no more_

_This is the part when I say I don't want ya  
I'm stronger than I've been before  
This is the part when I break free  
'Cause I can't resist it no more_

After the song, the Techno Trolls cheered for Aggie. Her song of choice really described their cultural music. Hearing the cheers of the Techno Trolls, Aggie felt that they appreciated her music and welcomed her into the tribe, just like with the other trolls.

"See!" Trollex pulled Aggie into a hug, and riffled her hair, "I told you this is fun!"

"I did have fun," Aggie blushed happily.

The Techno Beat Drop Button fish floated up from the dj mixer, and asked excitingly, "So, is Techno your music?"

Since this is her last resort, Aggie looked around herself to find if she has colors. She even checked if she sprouted Techno Troll tail fin and a pixelated pink heart symbol on her chest. But still, like all of the music she tried, she's still gray and the same.

It's hopeless for her now. She tried every kind of music on the list, and until now, she's still gray. Aggie started to cry when she realized there is no music that fits in her life. The only option is to choose, and she doesn't like to choose at all.

Trollex and Beat glanced at each other in pity for Aggie. They both noticed how good Aggie is with Techno music, and she should be a Magic Techno Troll, but nothing happened. They also felt sad for her.

"Aggie…," Trollex placed his hand gently on Aggie's shoulder, "I'm sorry."

Aggie moved her head up to look at Trollex. She could see the guilt on his face, but it wasn't his fault. None of the trolls' fault. It's just her fault. Her culture of being a Magic Musical Troll gave her and her new friends pressure of which music was meant for her. Aggie can't handle this pressure of choosing anymore, nor making her friends help her own problem.

"King… Trollex!" Beat interrupted as he pointed something at the forest of the area of Pop Village.

"AAHHH! WHAT IS THAT?"

A female Techno Troll screamed as a giant twister coming for them.

"Where's that twister came from?!" Aggie shrieked.

"Everybody, get back to the ocean! Now!" King Trollex commanded all of Techno Trolls.

Most of the Techno Trolls screamed in panic as they floated out of the beach, and dove back into the ocean. Coral Blush cried in fear, but his parents grabbed him, and they all quickly jumped back into the water. Most of Trollex's servants dragged his dj mixer back into the ocean.

Trollex has to stay behind and made sure no Techno Troll left behind. Beat has to stay close to Trollex to be safe, and he won't go anywhere without his best friend.

Before Aggie can find a safe place to stay away from the coming twister, she realized she didn't have her favorite bag. She looked around to find her missing bag, but she can't see clearly with the Techno Trolls hovering in panic, trying to get back into the ocean. But then, she saw her bag, sitting on a rock near the forest where the twister is approaching.

"My bag!" Aggie quickly rushed through the panic crowd of Techno Trolls to retrieve her bag. She jumped in and finally caught her bag. She wore it behind her back, and quickly ran away from twister. Suddenly, a tree fell because of the strong wind, and Aggie tried to dodged out of the way, but the tree fell on her leg. She screamed in pain as it felt really hurt. She tried to pull her leg out from the tree, but it appeared to be stuck. She's stuck!

Trollex has been guiding his people back into the water as he was sure that there's no Techno Trolls left on the beach, "Everybody, quickly…" But he counted someone is missing, "Where's Aggie?!"

"King Trollex!" Aggie screamed helplessly as Trollex gasped when he saw her pulled her leg from the fallen tree, "Help!"

Trollex quickly rushed to Aggie, and tried to lift the tree from her leg as long as he can. Aggie felt the pain on her leg as she weakly tried to drag her leg away from the spot where the tree fell on her.

Beat was at the shore, trying to find his best friend, until he saw Trollex helped Aggie free from the tree. But then, he noticed the twister is approaching behind them.

"TROLLEX! AGGIE! LOOK OUT!"

Trollex and Aggie heard Beat's shout as they looked behind them, and the twister is coming. Aggie quickly moved her leg away, and Trollex dropped the tree. He dragged Aggie closer to him as they tried to reach the ocean.

But then, the twister caught them both as Trollex and Aggie screamed when they were carried round and round by the strong winds. The twister disappeared up behind the dark clouds, carrying Trollex and Aggie with it as they disappeared as well.

Beat helplessly watched his best friend and Aggie got carried away by the twister. The Techno Beat Drop Button fish shivered in panic as he doesn't know what to do next. He usually made decisions with Trollex, but this time, it's all on him, and he doesn't know what to do. He needs help.

* * *

Meanwhile, the leaders of the other five tribes were having a meeting at Sympohyville. There was one building where the leaders can meet up. Poppy, Brach, Barb, Quincy, Essence, Prince D, Cooper, and Delta Dawn arrived while Trollzart hosted the meeting. They already talked about how Aggie was doing with the other kinds of music she already tried,

"Apparently, finding Aggie one kind of music in her life is a lot harder than we thought," Poppy said, "Has anyone had any luck?"

The other leaders muttered negatively, saying that none of them have luck of finding Aggie the music that fits her.

"Tell me about it. She's almost just like me. She tried Pop and K-Pop, but it didn't work," Brach explained. Branch almost described Aggie as himself because they're both gray (Branch was formerly gray), and the two have complications when it comes to music.

"Aggie is a sweet little troll. Since she said her mother is a Magic Classical Troll, Aggie would make a great Classical Troll," Trollzart cooed.

"Oh yeah!" Barb protested, "Well, her dad is a Magic Hard Rock, so she can be an aggressive Rock Troll!"

"I have great sympathy for Aggie when she told me her Magic Country grandfather passed away last year, and she really loves Country," Delta added.

"I also received news from the other bounty hunters that Aggie didn't have her True Colors with their music either," Prince D announced.

"Ha! I was there when Aggie tried Smooth Jazz. Hers is the exact opposite of Smooth Jazz," Barb laughed at the moment.

"I just hope King Trollex knows what he's doing," Poppy expected, "He's music is the last on the list. I hope Aggie will get her True Colors this time."

Suddenly, Riff burst in quickly, and he looked so panic, "Queen Barb! Your Majesties!"

"Riff?" Barb startled as she almost fell from her chair. The other leaders looked at the Queen of Rock's right-hand troll

"We, uh… have a visitor," Riff moved aside as Beat floated in, looking down sadly and frowned.

"Hey, it's Beat!" Poppy exclaimed happily ash she hopped off the chair, and approached the little Beat Drop Button fish. But the Queen of Pop noticed the Button fish shed many tears, "Beat, why are you crying?"

But Beat didn't answer as he kept sobbing.

"I'm asking the same, but he can't tell me, but he wants to deliver this to you," Riff showed the letter to the leaders.

Poppy took the letter from Riff, and read what's it say. Her eyes widened and he jaw dropped in horror. She was so shock of this news as she was so speechless.

"Poppy, what is it?" Branch asked in concern.

Poppy turned to the other leaders to announce the news to them, "It's King Trollex… and Aggie."

"What? What happened to them?" Essence asked in worry.

Poppy folded the letter, and said, "They're gone!"

"WHAT?!" Every troll gasped loudly in horror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Techno music on of my favorite, but it's hard to find Techno and Electro songs because it's more about romance, and some songs were stolen by Pop, so I asked help from my best friend, Sijiji, so to find non-romantic Electro/EDM/Techno song.
> 
> In Techno, I chose On The Floor by Jennifer Lopez (solo version) and Break Free by Arianna Grande.
> 
> According to my research, On The Floor is Dance-pop, Latin, House, and Techno. So, this skng considered as Techno. And Break Free is Electro house, syngh-pop and EDM. Electro house is a genre of electronic dance music characterized by heavy bass and a tempo around 130 beats per minute, while Electronic dance music (EDM), also known as dance music, club music, or simply dance, is a broad range of percussive electronic music genres made largely for nightclubs, raves and festivals. It is generally produced for playback by DJs who create seamless selections of tracks, called a mix, by segueing from one recording to another. So, Break Free is considered as Techno.
> 
> This is gonna be another problem now that Aggie tried all music, she still didn't get her True Colors. What now?
> 
> I know this is a little bit awkward that I shipped my OC with King Trollex, but this obviously my dream weeks ago, and I want it to come true.
> 
> I hope you like this chapter. Please comment


	15. Lost part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. Sorry it took so long. I was having fun this Halloween.
> 
> Please enjoy this new chapter.

"Oh…" Aggie slowly opened her eyes after she was knocked out. She rubbed her head in pain. It's like she got hit by something, "My head!"

She almost forgot what happened to her, until a fragment of memory came into her head as she remembered she and Trollex got carried away by a twister.

King Trollex! She remembered he helped her try to escape from the twister, but they both got swept away from the beach. She looked around and found Trollex laying next to her unconsciously.

Aggie rushed to the King of Techno as she shook his shoulder, trying to wake him up "King Trollex! Your Highness! Are you okay?!"

Trollex woke up from that sudden shake. He opened his eyes, and noticed Aggie waking him up, "I'm fine," He groaned in pain and rubbed his head, "What happened?"

"I think the twister blew us away from the beach," Aggie explained.

"Where are we now?" asked Trollex.

"I don't know. I don't know about this place either," Aggie took out a map from her backpack, and tried to find where they are now, "I don't think we're somewhere on the map."

"Do you think we're lost somewhere outside of our kingdom?"

"I think so. But I'm pretty sure the others will look for us."

"We can't wait for the other leaders to find us. We can find our way home."

"How can we find our way home? We're really lost."

Trollex floated up from the ground, and scanned the area. He then noticed a river a little far away from them, "There's a small river over there. Maybe we can follow it. Some rivers in every land are connected to each other, so we might find our way to the other lands by following the trail of the river."

"Good idea, King Trollex. For a young king, you are very smart," Aggie complimented, giving a little nudge by the elbow.

Trollex can't help but chuckled and secretly blushed when Aggie said that about him, "Even though we don't have complete records about our ancestors' history or a map of the whole Troll Kingdom, I was just wondering if rivers are connected to the ocean."

"That could be true. Oh, and here's your headphones, King Trollex," Aggie remembered she's still wearing Trollex's headphones. She took them off from her ears, and gave them to him.

But Trollex slowly pushed them back to Aggie, "Please, keep it with you until we get back home. I know you're so industrious of keeping your stuff safe in your backpack. And don't call me by my title anymore. It's just Trollex."

"Okay," Aggie nodded as she put the headphones in her backpack.

"Come on. We have a long way to go. And we have to be careful. Who knows what could be lurking out there," Trollex headed into the dark forest to follow the river as Aggie followed behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other leaders were still in Symphonyville, discussing the situation when they heard Trollex and Aggie were taken away by the twister.

"How in the hay this 'ere twister can come out of the blue and end up on this 'ere beach, draggin' Trollex and Aggie away?" Delta snapped in confuse.

"Twisters occurred everywhere, Delta. It can't decide where it should form," Branch stated.

"Where do you think they could be?" Essence whimpered in worry as her motherly instincts kicked in.

"We have to split up and find them!" Poppy suggested, "My friends, Branch and I will find them somewhere in and out of Pop Village."

"My fellow rock trolls and I will keep a look-out for them in case if they landed around the area of Volcano Rock City," Barb said

"We'll see if they got lost around Symphonyville,"Trollzart added.

"We'll also go sightsee around them desert out on them Lonesome Flats," Delta replied.

"And we'll search for them if they get lost on the Glittery Dessert," Quincy declared.

"And I have to go back to Techno Reef, just in case Trollex made it back home with Aggie," Beat answered, worrying for his best friend.

"I think I have tell the K-Pop Gang and the Reggaeton Trolls to find them too. They are bounty hunters after all," Branch recalled since these two tribes found him alone when they used to work for Barb.

"Hey, you're right. The Yodelers can help too. They got me first anyway," Poppy nodded in agreement, thinking Branch's idea was great, "How about Chaz? He easily got me, Branch and Biggie too."

"I don't think Chaz can help. He kinda hates Aggie because of her different taste of Jazz," Barb snickered when Chaz tried to help Aggie finding her True Colors through Jazz, but ended up playing the exact opposite of Smooth Jazz, "Plus, Aggie is immune to brainwashing and trances. Chaz's music has no effect on her."

"Oh well. I guess this all clear to us now. And we won't rest until we found Trollex and Aggie. Aggie is very young, and Trollex is… well, also young since he's the youngest of all of us leaders." Essence said in worry.

"We'll just have to find them and make sure they're safer than a pig in a pen. Let's git already!" Delta announced as she galloped out of the meeting room first before the other leaders followed her all the way out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Trollex and Aggie still wandered into the forest, following the river trail. Trollex was sure the river led them back to the Troll Kingdom since the river can be connected to the ocean where the Techno Reef is. The two now crossed a large broken tree, which is now a bridge.

"So, being a king thing, is it hard?" Aggie started to ask. The two have been silence since they started their journey.

"Not as hard when you ruled your tribe for too long," Trollex answered, looking back at Aggie while floating.

"How old are you anyway, and how long did you rule? Sorry, is that rude?" Aggie was a little ashamed for questioning the King of Techno.

"No, not at all," Trollex said, "I'm still 19. I've been ruling Techno Reef for 4 years from now."

"Wow! You're very young, just like me. Where are your parents?"

When Aggie asked, Trollex doesn't want to talk about parents. It was the most horrible day of his life. He didn't expect his parents would end up in a worst fate ever. As much as he didn't want to discuss his parents, he noticed that little Magic Musical Troll was so curious. He can't leave her hanging and curious, so… he has to face it.

Trollex sighed sadly, and tried not to cry, "They died back then. They were killed by predators of the sea, and I'm their only child, so I became king ever since."

Aggie gasped in shock. She was so guilty for asking. Trollex lost his parents at a young age, and she still has her parents around. They have opposite lives that involve parents. She patted Trollex's back pitifully, "I am so sorry, Trollex. And I'm so sorry that I asked."

Trollex turned to Aggie, and smiled, ruffling her hair, "It's okay, Aggie. You're very curious, and you're asking. As the King of Techno, I should answer a question, even if it's quite personal. It's good to share my story with someone close to my age… if we have the same age."

"Actually, I'm 17. I'll be turning 18 in few months," the gray trolls said excitingly.

"We're almost the same age then! You're also pretty young to go on a journey on your own just to ask our help to get your True Colors without deciding your music in life."

"I know, but my parents taught me how to be independent. I know how to take care of myself now."

Suddenly, a drop of water splashed on top Trollex's head. He could feel water. Aggie felt another drop too on her nose. The two looked up, and noticed the sky is gray. That's why the forest was so dark. The sun was covered by dark clouds. And now, it started to rain.

"Oh, it's raining," Trollex said.

"Well, you need water anyway, Trollex. Techno Trolls need water, so you're lucky," Aggie recalled since she's been studying the 6 tribes' cultures.

"But what about you?" The Techno Troll asked in worry. He doesn't want Aggiemto get wet.

"Don't worry, I got my umbrella," Aggie pulled out an umbrella, and opened it above hernhead, protecting herself from the rain. But then, there's also strong wind as it pulled the umbrella up from Aggie. The gray troll tried to held the umbrella as tight as she can, but the wind is too strong for her to fight as the umbrella slipped away from her hands, "No! My umbrella!"

Aggie wanted to go after her umbrella, but Trollex held her back, "Forget your umbrella! We have to find you a shelter to get out of this rain!"

"No! No thanks, Trollex. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to get sick."

"Trollex, if you didn't know, I never get sick. Heck, I never got since I was 10! I'll be alright." Aggie said confidentially.

Half of what she said was true. She hadn't been sick for a long time, but she didn't remember when was the last time she was sick.

Trollex was still worried for Aggie's health if the rain showered her head. He knew that Magic Musical Trolls are different from Techno Trolls. They used to live in the water in a temperature, but not too hot and not too cold. But for land trolls like Aggie, if she stayed cold for too long, she might get sick. Trollex just sighed when Aggie told him it's alright. He doesn't want to argue with his new friend, "Okay, if you say so, but just stay close to me. I don't want to get lost alone," He continuously followed the river.

"Ha! How far would you be to make me lost?" Aggie chuckled, until lightning stroke behind her, and thunder rumbled very loud, causing her shriek, and ran closer to Trollex, "AAH! WAIT FOR ME!"

* * *

Later at night, Trollex and Aggie realized they can't continue their journey back to Troll Kingdom because they traveled so long and far, and they were a little tired. On an empty spot, Aggie out her bag down, and packed out a sleeping bag, while Trollex felt a little dry as he needed water to survive. There's the river they have to follow just nearby, he can sleep there for the night.

"You'll set up your campfire, I'll go freshen up in the river," The King of Techno told the Magic Musical Troll.

"Sure, go ahead," Aggie nodded as she gathered some firewood, and rubbed two sticks together to start a fire.

Trollex hovered towards the edge, and jumped into the river, swimming below the surface and allowing the cool water wash over his dry body.

He was used to sleeping underwater, and he felt comfortable living in the water than on land.

Meanwhile, Aggie just finished setting up the campfire. Then, she put her sleeping bag on the ground. She's ready to rest for the night. But she wondered what took Trollex so long to stay in that river. Sure she understood he needs water because he's a Techno Troll, but she can't sleep without saying goodnight to him.

Aggie ran towards the river, and knelt down to find Trollex down the river. It's hard to find him in a deep river, especially when it's dark and at night. Aggie took a deep breath, and dumped her head into the river to see clearly. She looked around, and still see nothing because it's still dark and deep.

That was until Trollex accidentally bumped at Aggie's face while he was swimming around, making their nose touched together. Both of them blushed when their eyes met and their noses touched.

Aggie yanked her head up back in the air as she gasped for air. Her face is still blushing from the sudden touch.

Trollex emerged from the water, and squeaked at Aggie, "What are you doing?!"

"Sorry! I was just checking on you. And I want to tell you that I already sent the campfire and my sleeping bed," Aggie pointed the camping site that she made.

Trollex was surprised that Aggie made her own camping site all by herself, "That's good! "

"So, umm… Goodnight then. We have to wake up early if we want to go home soon," the gray troll said before getting up on her feet, and heading back to her camping site.

"Sure, Aggie, goodnight," the Techno Troll waved as he dove back into the river.

Trollex wanted to sleep underwater since he got used to it, and he lived underwater his whole life. But he remembered that Aggie was all alone up there on her camping site. He knew Aggie wanted to be independent, but he doesn't want to leave her alone up there.

Aggie dug herself into her sleeping bag, preparing herself for bed time. She couldn't believe she would end up lost again from Troll Kingdom. It's like she went back to where she started when she traveled away from home to Troll Kingdom. When she was about to close her eyes, she hoped she and Trollex would made it back home.

Suddenly, before she can go to sleep, she noticed something bright blue neon floating above her.

She sat up to check what or who that was, and gasped, "Trollex, what are you doing here?"

"I can't leave you alone out here," Trollex explained as he sat down on a log near the camp fire.

"But you need to sleep underwater."

"Yes, but you need a companion, and I know you can't sleep underwater. But I can survive out of water. As long I stay hydrated, so I'll be fine."

As much as she appreciated Trollex want to keep her company, Aggie still feel pity that the King of Techno doesn't want to sleep underwater for the night for her sake.

Suddenly, she has an idea, "Wait here. I have something to do." She zoomed out of her sleeping bag, and get some wood from the trees.

"Aggie, can you just wait until tomorrow? It's already late," Trollex yawned, his eyes felt so tired already.

"It'll be quick. I promise you." Aggie assured as she gathered more wood as quick as she can. When she gathered enough wood, she made them all into a square-shaped basket. Then, she fetched large leaves that fell from the trees, and placed them inside the wooden basket. When she arranged the leaves, Aggie made sure there are no holes or gaps between leaves. She quickly took out a bucket from her backpack, and gathered water from the lake. She poured the water into the basket, and it is now a small pool, "Ta-da!"

Trollex was impressed of how quick, creative, and hard working Aggie is when she built a small pool out of just wood and leaves. The basket Aggie created from wood held the leaves together to hold the water in to avoid leaking, "Wow! You're a little industrious survivor, huh?"

"Eh, I like to build stuff that sometimes. Even though I haven't got my True Colors yet, which I still have no magic, I can do things," Aggie grinned as she want back to her sleeping bag

"Aggie," Trollex made Aggie turn to him to face him, and placed his hand on her shoulder, "When we get back, I promise you we'll get your True Colors. Since you tried all music, there must be a way to get your True Colors."

Aggie smiled as she blushed a little when Trollex made her face him, "Thanks, Trollex. I appreciate that."

Seeing what he was doing, Trollex blushed embarrassingly as he let Aggie go, and backed away a little, "So, uh, yeah…, goodnight."

Aggie nodded as she get back into her sleeping bag.

Trollex slowly lowered himself into the small pool as he felt comfortable. He may not be able to swim, but the important thing he has water he needed, even while sleeping.

"Aggie," Trollex called her as Aggie turned to look at him, "Thanks."

The gray troll smiled, "Yeah, don't mention it." She turned around, and went to sleep.

Trollex relaxed himself into his new pool so he can go to sleep. He's still blushing that Aggie built this small pool for him to sleep with water while he stayed to watch over her. He still recalled their nose-touching thing. He saw her eyes sparkling, even underwater, probably the reflection of the moon and stars of the water. But still, her eyes are still sparkling when her head was underwater, and tried to look for him.

At Aggie's side of the story, she's still blushing when she came closer to Trollex. She never thought would be so cute and handsome when she was so close to him. The first time she was ever so close to him alone is when she excitingly hugged him when he first promised he and the other leaders will help her choose the perfect music for her and getting her True Colors. But still, he's the King of the Techno Trolls, and royalties don't marry strangers and commoners like her. Trollex has a tribe to run, and she thought he doesn't have time for romance, not even her since her mission is just to get her True Colors. She hoped she'll get her True Colors soon to get this over with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the new chapter. Special thanks to my best friend, Sijiji, who helped me translate Delta's words into more Southern/Country accent and words. Hop you like this.
> 
> If you do, please kudos and comment


	16. Lost part 2

Trollex woke up from his slumber when he realized he was sleeping in a small pool that Aggie made for him out of wood and leaves. He was still impressed and appreciated what Aggie did for him. Eh turned to see her still sleeping in her sleeping bag, "Good morning, Aggie."

Trollex expected her to greet him back since Aggie is too polite to ignore greetings. But then, she didn't, which made the King of Techno feel something's wrong, "Aggie?" Trollex floated towards Aggie, and began to shake her. Curiously, he rolled her forward, and saw her face, looking so weak with her eyes are watery, and her nose is runny, "Aggie! What happened to you?!"

"What? Nothing! Nothing's wrong with me," Aggie's voice became raspy when she answered as she tried to clear her throat.

Trollex touched her forehead and neck, feeling hot like burning rocks, "Aggie, you have a fever! You're burning up!"

"No I'm not! This is just my normal body temperature," the gray troll replied in denial as she wiped her runny nose and sniffed.

"I knew you'll get sick from the rain yesterday!"

"Trollex, I never get sick, okay? And I don't feel sick. It's just a little dizziness. I just need a little stroll and sweating myself, and I'll be fine," Aggie tried to stand up as she felt a little dizzy. She packed her sleeping bag in her backpack, and then she spilled the water from the pool she made for Trollex before shoving it into her backpack. Her backpack was somehow magical as it can fit anything inside, not matter how big or how heavy the objects can be. After that, she zipped her bag close, and wore it behind her back, "Come on. We have to pack some food and water before we'll continue walking back to Troll Kingdom."

As Aggie looked for food from the bushes, Trollex looked so worried for her when he noticed how bad Aggie felt right now. She's very sick, but she denied it. She just wanted to take Trollex home, and be reunited with his tribe, she can't even think of herself.

Trollex only hope what Aggie said is true that she's not sick. But she looked and felt sick. So Trollex has to keep an eye on her while travelling back to Troll Kingdom to keep her safe.

* * *

Trollex and Aggie travelled through another forest, but this time, it's full of colorful plants and bug. Bugs here aren't harmful, and somehow edible. So, in this forest, the two trolls are safe to travel… for now.

Aggie felt a little dizzy when she started walking. She still wanted to deny that she's sick, and pretended feeling better so Trollex wouldn't have to be so worried about her, and they'll get back to Troll Kingdom soon. She thought that sweating will remove the sickness from her body, but the heat of the sun made her feel worse.

But it's hard for Aggie to pretend to be healthy as her vision was so blurry and spiral, and she kept walking in circles (like she was drunk). She kept getting herself hit onto trees and large rocks, which hurting her body.

Trollex can't help but feel pity for Aggie. He wanted to tell her to admit that she's sick, but he doesn't want to turn this into an argument, so he still wanted to keep an eye on her. There was a moment when Aggie tripped herself, and was about to fall into an edge of a gap between grounds. Trollex charged forward to catch her before she almost fell.

But this can't stop Aggie from keep moving forward as she kept walking around in scribbles. Trollex has to keep her away from getting hurt while following the river beside them.

"Aggie, please, you're sick. You need to rest," Trollex said in worry.

But Aggie rolled her eyes as she was annoyed by the Techno Troll's worries for her, "I'm fine, Trollex. You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself. Besides, we're still in the middle of our journey. We have to keep going. We'll be home in no time."

Aggie was so stubborn enough to admit she's sick. Trollex groaned in frustration as he kept following her, trying to keep her safe.

* * *

The two trolls made it out of the forest, which led them into an open grassy meadow. The meadow was so clear, and just full of green grass with a trail of river that they just followed. Since it's an open meadow, the sun got brighter at hotter at noon.

Trollex realized he might get dehydrated if he won't get wet soon into this open meadow. Seeing the river was just nearby, he can cool himself there.

"Aggie, I'll go into the river to cool off for a while. I need some water to stay hydrated. Just stay here. I'll be right back!" Trollex told Aggie before zooming off to get to the river, and dove in.

Although, she can still listen while she was sick, her sick mind just controlled her body and her voice as Aggie started to walking clumsily to the direction where Trollex went, "But… I want to cool off too! Wait for me…"

Aggie walked in spiral and scribbles as her vision is still blurry. She can't see so clearly. It's like the world is spinning around her. She kept sniffing her nose, until she sneezed by the flying petals of dandelions, worsening her sickness.

She doesn't know how she kept walking, despite of her vision as she was near the river. She dropped her bag, and her foot was about to step down in the river.

Luckily, Trollex jumped out of the water just in time, and pushed Aggie away from the river before she could fell in.

"Aggie, what are you think you're doing?! You could've get yourself killed!" The King of Techno snapped, "That's it! We should stop, and you should rest!"

"No! Trollex, I'm not sick! I never get sick! Why do you have to be so worried about me?!" Aggie shouted back at Trollex as she picked up her bag, and kept walking.

"Aggie, please, it's for your own good! I won't stop until you get yourself some rest!"

"Okay, alright! You cam do that! You're the king anyway. But I won't stop myself until I get you back to your home, and the sooner we get back, the sooner I'll finally get my True Colors!"

But because she's shouting, Aggie started to cough. She forced her raspy voice to raise the volume to argue with Trollex, which caused her to cough.

"Now look, you're coughing! You shouldn't have shouted at me like that!" yelled Trollex.

"Well, I wouldn't be shouting at you if you didn't keep telling me I'm sick, because I'M NOT!" Aggie screamed louder than her raspy voice, and she coughed harder this time.

Trollex can't help but follow the stubborn Magic Musical Troll. He still have to keep an eye on her before something bad will happen to her.

As she kept walking for a couple of minutes, Aggie feel a sudden headache, she almost can't keep her eyes open, and coughed really hard and non-stop. She wanted to continue standing up, but her body handle this anymore as she collapsed on the grassy ground with her backpack on her back.

"Aggie!" Trollex hovered towards Aggie in panic, and touched her forehead, "Aggie, you're weak! You're even hotter than this morning! You need to feel better again!"

"But, what about…" Aggie reminded the King of Techno about the plan of going back to Troll Kingdom.

But Trollex shook his head, arguing with Aggie in silence. He doesn't want to shout at her again, "It doesn't matter! What matters now is your health! Are you sure you can't keep going?"

"I'll try," Aggie tried to get back up on her feet again, but she lose her balance, and couldn't feel like standing anymore.

Aggie fell down again, but this time, Trollex caught her into his arms, "Okay, that's it! I'll have to carry you."

"No, Trollex, you don't have to…"

Before Aggie can hesitate, Trollex already carried her on his back.

"Don't worry, I can keep this up until we'll find a place to rest for tonight," He said, "Huh, you're not so heavy than I thought."

Trollex has to continue moving and following the river ahead while carrying Aggie on his back. Aggie can't argue with the king anymore as she was too weak to speak now. She wrapped her arms around Trollex's neck to hold on tight, and her head rest at the back of his head.

Trollex felt that Aggie was so tired after a long travel while she felt so sick. When she held on with her arms around his neck, he put his hands behind his and Aggie's back to held the gray troll so she won't fall.

As king, it's his duty to protect and serve his tribe. Despite that Aggie wasn't part of his tribe, Trollex still did his duty as king: helping a fellow troll in need.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other trolls were keep searching for the King of Techno and the Magic Musical Troll.

Poppy and Branch gathered up the Snack Pack for a Search party. Though DJ Suki took this as a literal party, but Biggie and Smidge corrected her that a Search Party is not a literal fun party, but it is about searching two missing trolls.

Delta Dawn led her fellow Country Trolls to gallop all over the Western dessert of Lonesome Flats.

Trollzart led some of his fellow Classical Trolls flew high up above the area around Symphonyville to search for the two missing trolls. It's a good view up, and can see the whole Symphonyville from up there.

Barb and her fellow Rock Trolls used the Angler Bus for their own search party around Volcano Rock City.

The Royal Funk Family were also have their own Search Party with their UFO vehicle that carried the whole Vibe City. They've been hovering around the Glittery Dessert, just in case if Trollex and Aggie ended up there.

Even without their king, the Techno Trolls created their own search party, hoping that their king ended up back in Techno Reef with their guest of honor. Beat was shaking in panic. He missed his best friend so much, it's like he's not complete without him. Trollex and Beat were best inseparable friend for years. They were like brothers. They were never apart from each other before. He hoped to find his friend sooner.

* * *

Trollex has been carrying Aggie while following the river out from the open meadow, and ended up into another forest. The Techno Troll have been avoiding Troll-eating plants and animals while travelling and carrying the Magic Musical Troll on his back. Aggie wanted the king to stop helping her, but she's still too weak to speak. Although she was unable to move, her sickness was getting a little worse as she shivered and coughed.

Hearing Aggie's rough cough and feeling her shivers, Trollex realized Aggie won't get better soon if they keep going to find their way back to Troll Kingdom.

* * *

When the sun was about to set, Trollex found a spot where they can rest for the night. He out Aggie down on the ground, where she layed down weakly and sniffed up her runny nose.

Trollex took the bag from her, and opened it, finding something that can keep Aggie from getting colder when the night comes. He kept digging into her backpack as he found a lot of things inside. Finally, he found a comfy pink blanket, and wrapped it around the shivering weak Aggie.

He dug up her backpack again as he found an empty can and a small bucket, which be didn't find them underwater before… not so many of them since Techno Trolls don't have these stuff. He rushed to the river to gather water into the can and bucket, and placed them back besides Aggie. He also gathered some wood for the fire.

Living underwater was a disadvantage for Techno Trolls because no one knows how to survive lost and alone in the middle of nowhere in land. But when he's been observing Aggie how to survive on her own, Trollex remembered how to set up a campfire as he rubbed to sticks together. After few minutes, the two sticks ignited a spark into a pile of wood, creating a campfire.

Trollex placed the bucket of water on the campfire. Luckily, the bucket wasn't entirely made of wood, so it's safe to boil water with it.

While waiting for the water to boil, Trollex noticed Aggie continuing to shiver. She's still not feeling well. When he watched the sun sets, Trollex sat on the log near the campfire, carried Aggie from the ground, and pulled her closer to his chest, wrapping his arms around her to keep her warm.

Aggie whimpered while shivering. She never thought she would be sick like this. She wanted to cry when she felt her head was painfully aching, and she can hardly breathe with her runny nose. But then, when she felt Trollex's arms around her, and her ear was pressed against his chest, where his pixelated pink heart symbol is. She can clearly hear the beating of his heart, and this made her calm down from shivering. She wanted to hear more of the King of Techno's beating heart as she wrapped her arms around his waist to pull herself closer to him.

Trollex was startled when he felt Aggie hugging him tightly. He blushed hard as he pulled Aggie a little closer, and placed his chin on Aggie's head.

After several minutes, Trollex noticed the steam from the bucket. He gently put Aggie's head down on the log as he fetched the bucket of boiling water from the campfire, and placed a can of water next. When he put the bucket next to Aggie, Trollex dug into her backpack again, and found a small towel. He dunked the small towel into the bucket of hot water, and squeezed it to drain the water from the soaking towel. He then placed it on top of Aggie's forehead.

After that, he stirred up the cooked water with a spoon that he found from Aggie's bag earlier. He's not sure if cooked water can cure Aggie soon, but he hoped it will. He kept stirring until water is warm enough. He took a spoonful of water, and carefully placed it in front of Aggie's lips.

When Aggie felt a spoon of warm water in front of her, she can't hesitate this offer as she sipped the water into her mouth, carefully without moving her head so the warm towel won't fall from her forehead. It's just warm water, but she hoped she'll get better soon.

Trollex took another spoonful of cook water again, and was about to feed Aggie with it. But then, Aggie was about sneeze.

"Ah-ah-ah…"

Trollex quickly moved the spoon away from Aggie so she won't sneeze on it, but when she didn't sneeze for few second, he turned the spoon back to her again. All of a sudden…

"ACHOO!"

She sneezed, making the water splash all over the King of Techno. That's one way of keeping himself hydrated for the night.

Trollex kept feeding Aggie with cooked water, and dunking the towel into the hot water whenever it turned cool again.

Aggie then fell asleep after she sipped the last drop of cooked water. Trollex doesn't feel sleepy or want to sleep under water or with water anymore. He couldn't sleep with Aggie feeling sick this way. He sat back on the log again, and pulled Aggie to placed her on his lap while combing her hair with his fingers.

"Don't worry, Aggie. I won't leave you. I promise," Trollex whispered softly and calmly as he hugged Aggie a little tighter, not wanting to wake her up. He promised not leave this helpless little troll who is still young to go on a dangerous journey just to ask help from him and his fellow leaders, and then willingly wants to help him get back to Troll Kingdom.

Aggie is a special, kind and adorable little troll, and Trollex won't leave her side if she's all alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write this chapter as long as I can, but I somehow ran out of ideas.
> 
> In fact, this chapter is my dream few months ago where Trollex and my OC lost somewhere, so I made few changes from my dream.
> 
> I hope you guys like this very much.
> 
> And please, please, PLEASE COMMENT!


	17. Lost part 3

The next morning, Aggie slowly opened her eyes, and yawned softly. It was a rough night for her last night. She almost can't remember what happened before she fell asleep. But then, she found herself hugging someone with a sound of a beating heart. She knew that someone as she yanked herself backward, startling the King of Techno.

"Trollex, what happened?" she asked while blushing.

"You fell asleep when you got the fever last night," answered Trollex.

Aggie groaned in guilt and frustration as she remembered how she denied that she was sick yesterday, "Oh man. I really am sick."

Trollex smiled as he touched Aggie's forehead, "Don't worry, I think you feel a lot better now."

"I'm sorry for making you feel worried about me. I can't believe you took care of me to get myself better."

"Aggie, it's okay. And as King of the Techno Trolls, it's my duty to take care of my tribe… and also other helpless trolls outside of my tribe."

Aggie smiled appreciatively, "Thanks, Trollex. Is there anything I can make it up to you?"

"No need," Trollex held his hand up, "I think going home sooner is what I need."

"Well, I think I feel better now. Honestly," Aggie said, and this time, she's honest about her current health.

Trollex touched her forehead again, just to make sure if Aggie's temperature is normal, "Okay, I think I believe you. Let's get going then."

Since Aggie felt healthy again, she can carry her backpack again, and packed the stuff that Trollex dug up and used to take care of her.

The two trolls returned to their journey to get back to Troll Kingdom. Though this place is just another weird, creepy and colorful forest, Tro

* * *

llex and Aggie were sure this is not the forest they came from. This one is different, so they're not going in circles.

While walking forward, Aggie couldn't get over that Trollex stayed up all night took care of her when she's sick. A million thoughts scrambled in her head. She doesn't know what to think as she kept making theories. Did Trollex take care of her because it's his duty as a king? Or maybe he feel pity for her as a friend? Or… he's in love with her?

Because of her thinking, Aggie didn't notice she was heading straight towards a wide gap.

Trollex saw the Magic Musical Troll walking towards the gap as he was thinking why Aggie didn't stop. He quickly charged towards her, and wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her back before she could take another step, "Look out!"

Aggie's thoughts vanished when she felt Trollex pulled her away from the gap. If he didn't save her, she could've fall. Aggie panted in fear as she thought she's going to die. She regretted of thinking while walking, but she's grateful that Trollex saved her.

Trollex and Aggie noticed that there was another way pass this wide gap.

"Oh, great!" Aggie sighed frustratingly, "The other side is a long way to go."

Trollex has no problem about this gap since he can float off the ground, or even wide gaps, "Well, I'm the only one who can float, so…" He looked slyly at Aggie.

Aggie arched a brow as she was a little confuse of what the Techno Troll think, until she figured it out what as her eyes widened, and blushed, "Uh-uh, I'm not gonna let your carry me again! You stayed awake for the whole night just to take care of me. I think this is too much. We'll just take a long way home." Aggie decided to walk back to where they came, and find another way to the other side.

Beforr he could follpw Aggie, Trollex noticed a sign near the edge, "Wait, look!" This caught Aggie's attention as the king approached the sign, "There's a sign here… There is a bridge!"

"What bridge? There's nothing but wide gap!" Aggie said.

"It says here there's a bridge, only it's invisible."

"Do you even believe in those things?"

"Do you?" Trollex questioned. Since he and Aggie were almost the same age, he knew ever young troll's perspective and beliefs.

"Yeah," Honestly, Aggie does believe in anything, especially legends, superstitions, and even things that are enchanted and invisible, "Alright, let's try!" Aggie was about to rush towards the gap.

"Not so fast!" Trollex halted her as he continued reading the sign, "You can feel the bridge only if you believe."

"Well…, royalties first," Aggie was too afraid to try first, so he wanted Trollex to do the honors since she studied about Techno Trolls that they can stand with their tail fins.

"Yeah, that's not necessary, Aggie," Trollex smirked, knowing what Aggie was thinking, "You see, I can float at will, so… you have to try it yourself."

Aggie was a little afraid to try the invisible bridge herself as she stared at the deep pit. Her breathing was heavy and she started to sweat in fear.

"Unless you want another back ride," the Techno Troll reminded.

"NO WAY!" Aggie shouted in embarrassment, but she turned to look at the deep pit again, "I don't think I can do this."

"You won't know the invisible bridge work until you step on it."

"Step on what?"

"If you believe the bridge is there, then it's there."

"But it's not."

"Well, not with that attitude."

"I'm not gonna step out on nothing."

Trollex started to think of something to help Aggie cross the invisible bridge without letting her fall because of her doubts. But then, he has an idea, "Wait! You just need to make sure first. Do you have a rope?"

Aggie took off her backpack, and dug into it. She then pulled out a long rope, "Yep!"

Later, Trollex tied the end of the rope around a big rock, and tied the other end around Aggie's waist. "Now we've got a rope. But you're not even gonna need it because—"

"I WANT THE ROPE!" Aggie exclaimed.

Trollex chuckled and patted Aggie's back, "Okay! I'm just saying you're not gonna need the rope because I know you can make it."

As Aggie turned around, she still has doubts about this invisible bridge. She looked down at the deep pit as she lifted her leg to take a step. Trollex smiled in excitement, hopefully she stepped on the invisible bridge.

But when Aggie took a step, she felt no bridge as fell off the edge, "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Trollex held the rope tightly, stopping Aggie from falling.

"I'M DYING! I'M DYING! I'M DEAD! I'M DEAD! I'M DEAD! MY LIFE IS OVER!" Aggie screamed in panic as she curled like a little ball.

"I GOT YOU!" Trollex pulled Aggie back on the edge, and put the frozen gray troll on the ground, "Okay, you fell, but that wasn't so bad."

Aggie turned and yelled a the King of Techno, "YES!"

"Are you still alive?"

"Yes."

"Okay, so now you know the worst that could happened, so there's nothing to be scared of, right?" Trollex pointed.

Aggie exhaled her fear as she looked back at the pit. She then looked back at Trollex.

"Hey, you can do this," the Techno believed that she can do it.

If Trollex believed in her, then Aggie should believe in herself too. She closed her eyes, and started believing there's a bridge on this gap. When she took a step, she felt step on something, and it's the invisible bridge itself, "Ha ha!" She laughed proudly.

"There you go!" Trollex cheered.

When Aggie took another step, she almost fell, but Trollex pulled a little to support her balance.

"Believe with every step!" He instructed.

Aggie followed what the king said as she kept believing there's a bridge while she stepped forward, "You caught me, right?"

"I still got you!" Trollex replied, cheering her on, "Yeah! Aggie the Magic Musical Troll is the bravest and fearless!"

Aggie smiled happily. She still watched her step while believing. She even looked down at the deep pit, but she's no longer afraid as long as Trollex still held her on with the rope.

Trollex kept watching the Magic Musical Troll happily as he felt proud for her. Until… he noticed the rope around Aggie's waist got loose and untied. Trollex gasped in horror when the rope slipped down from Aggie's waist, no longer keeping her hold.

"This is awesome!" Aggie exclaimed, but she didn't noticed or felt the rope slipped down.

Realizing there's nothing can keep Aggie safe, Trollex has to keep her from finding out there's no rope around her waist anymore, "Yeah, but just keep going! Don't look back! Just straight ahead!" He can't even tell her about the rope or she'll lose her focus on believing. Plus, she's been doing fine of walking the invisible bridge so far.

Aggie laughed, enjoying this experience, "You still got the rope, right?"

"Yeah, I got it!" Trollex slightly lied with the rope in his hands, brimming with tears.

"I AM NOT WEAK AND AFRAID!" Aggie shouted with pride, "Man, I can stay out here all day!" She started to jump every step playfully.

"Okay, but keep moving!" Trollex wiped his tears, trying not to cry, "You want to get your True Colors and your music, remember?"

"Yeah! This last step is for you, Your Majesty!" When Aggie was about to take the last step and turned around to Trollex, she saw the rope in his hands, realizing the rope wasn't tied around her waist anymore. She gasped ad lose her focus on believing, causing her to fall, "AAAHHH!"

"AAAHHH!" Trollex screamed in horror as he was about to zoom towards Aggie to catch her.

But before she fell, Aggie held onto the edge, and climbed herself up. Trollex sighed in relief and got himself a heart attack. When Aggie safely made it to the other sighed, Trollex cheered happily as he took Aggie's backpack, and floated to the other side, giving her a tight and proud hug

"Haha! That was amazing!" He twirled himself and Aggie around during the hug. But as the hug went a little tighter, both of their faces were closer to each other.

This was getting awkward as Trollex put Aggie dawn, and both of them looked away with their cheeks turned red.

"How long… was the rope gone?" Aggie asked.

"Oh, just like… the second half of it," Trollex replied.

"I needed… that rope!"

"Oh, but did you?"

Trollex smirked at Aggie before proceeding on their adventure. Aggie looked down at the pit again. After what happened, she realized she didn't need the rope after all, and she's not afraid anymore. But still, she's really mad that Trollex didn't do something with the rope. She almost fell to her death!

"I am going to kill this king," Aggie muttered to herself as she followed Trollex, back to their journey.

* * *

Meanwhile, around the area of Pop Village, the Snack Pack met up back in the village after an hour when their Hug Time bracelets chimed.

"So, has anyone seen them?" Poppy asked.

"No," Satin replied.

"We looked everywhere," Chenille added.

"I think King Trollex and Aggie weren't around the area of our kingdom, Queen Poppy," Biggie thought while holding Mr. Dinkles.

Poppy sighed. As Queen of the Pop Trolls, her duty is not only serve and protect her fellow Pop Trolls, but also to help fellow leaders like Trollex, and help other kinds of Trolls outside of her tribe like Aggie. Poppy couldn't rest for 2 days for finding a way to find the two missing trolls. Thanks to her ancestors, she has no records of any information about Techno Trolls and Magic Musical Trolls. She hoped if she gets more information about them, she might find Trollex and Aggie in no time.

"Branch, come with me," Poppy demanded as she suddenly walked away.

"What? Poppy, where are we going?" Branch asked.

"To the library. I'm pretty sure there's a map about outside of Troll Kingdom. There we can find Trollex and Aggie in no time." The queen of Pop said.

"Umm, okay," Branch quickly followed his queen.

* * *

Poppy and Branch arrived at the quiet library. They started to look for some books about maps and atlases. Of course, there's no maps about the other tribes' lands, so it's gonna be a long day to search.

Poppy and Branch has been sitting at the table, and read a bunch of books, but found nothing but only histories of Pop Trolls and their holidays, nothing else.

"Ugh, we've been looking at these same book for 2 hours!" Popp groaned like she was having a headache.

"Patience, Poppy, this is your idea after all," Branch pointed as he put another book on a tower of books he finished reading.

"I wish we find something now!" When Poppy put a book back on the shelf, she accidentally stepped on something, causing the floor to sink, and creating stairs way down.

"What the—" This made the Queen of Pop lose her balance, and almost fell down the stairs.

But Branch rushed in the save her as he grabbed Poppy's hand, and pulled her back on her feet from nearly falling, "I got you!"

They turned their heads to the sunken floor, and found the stairs going down.

Whoa!" Poppy exclaimed, "I never thought there's a secret passageway in the library."

"Neither do I," Branch replied. Then, Poppy decided to walk down the stairs to check what's inside this underground passageway, "Wait, Poppy, you don't know what's down there!" He warned.

"That's why you're coming along," Poppy smirked, suggesting her boyfriend to come along with her.

Branch rolled his eyes, and smiled as he followed his girlfriend down the stairs.

When they reached at the end of the stairs, Branch took out a flashlight, and switched it on to brighten the place.

Poppy and Branch gasped when they saw the place. It looks like another library, but old and dusty. Some shelves have spider webs, and the books are full of dust bunnies.

"Wow!" Poppy wooed in surprise, "Branch, do you see what I see?"

"Yeah," Branch nodded as he pointed his flashlight in random directions, "This secret passageway holds all the records about the Magic Musical Trolls."

The two Pop Trolls wandered around the old library, and some books have labels, containing every information about the Magic Musical Trolls.

"Look! Here are the books about Magic Techno, Magic Classical, Magic Pop, Magic Hard Rock, Magic Funk, and Magic Country Trolls. There are also everything in-between!" Poppy noticed the books with labels. The books also have signature colors of every music: Magic Techno-Blue, Magic Classical-Yellow, Magic Pop-Pink, Magic Hard Rock-Red, Magic Funk-Purple; and Magic Country-Orange.

"Why would our ancestors have these records about the Magic Musical Trolls, and not about the other trolls within Troll Kingdom? And why would they kept all of these as a secret?" wondered Branch.

"I don't know, Branch, but I think we should inform the other leaders about this. I think they might have secret passageways that kept the records about the Magic Musical Trolls, and after I sent the letters, we'll continue searching for more information that led us where Trollex and Aggie might be," Poppy suggested.

* * *

Moments later, Branch gathered enough books for him and Popp to read, while Poppy wrote letters to the leaders about the secret library, and sent them all with Zip Beetles.

_Dear leaders of Hard Rock, Country, Funk and Classical,_

_Branch and I were doing a little research in the library about finding King Trollex and Aggie outside of Troll Kingdom. Suddenly, we discovered a secret passageway under our library, and we found out there are books and information about Aggie's tribe, the Magic Musical Trolls._

_If you have time, would you try find secret passageways around your library, and see if there are copies about the Magic Musical Trolls? We might find a way to help Aggie get her True Colors without letting her decide which music should she choose when she and Trollex were found._

_Signed, the Queen of Pop,_

_ Poppy _

The Zip Beetles sent all the letters to the leaders. Poppy sent an extra letter for Beat at the Techno Reef since Trollex still wasn't around.

* * *

After receiving Poppy's letter, King Quincy and Queen Essence went to Vibe City's Main Library. If what Poppy said is true about secret passageway where the records of Magic Musical Trolls were contain, then their library must have one.

When they arrived, the King and Queen of Funk searched for something that can open a secret passageway, if they have one in their library. Suddenly, Quincy noticed something beside the History section. There are golden rubber balls that were glued on walls as decorations. The King noticed one of the balls are different; all balls are golden, except one, which is silver.

Curiously, Quincy pressed the silver ball, and the wall began to shake. The walls were split-opened, and the lights flickered on. Quincy and Essence gasped in amazed as their realized Poppy was right. There is a passageway that contained information about the Magic Musical Trolls.

* * *

Delta Dawn finished reading Poppy's letter in her office. She put the letter on her desk, and galloped out of her office down the hall. The library and her office are in the same building, so she doesn't need to gallop around town.

In the library, Delta has been inspecting the library walls and floors, searching for a secret passageway. While she was walking, she noticed the floor didn't sound right. The floor were all cemented, but the floor Delta stepped on has a loud sound. She stomped on the spot of the floor one more time before she reached her hand on the floor, and felt there was an edge. She lifted that edge, and that spot of the floor was a hidden door, and below the door was a secret passageway.

She walked down the stairs, and found a torch hanging on the wall of a tunnel. She walked through the tunnel, and found an underground library, contained copies of information about the Magic Musical Trolls.

* * *

After Barb read Poppy's letter, she left her fortress, and headed towards the Volcano Rock City library. As much as the Queen of Rock doesn't like the library, she has to make a little sacrifice to help a helpless troll who wants to find her True Colors.

When she looked around, the library is bigger than she thought. Barb sighed as she started searching. She doesn't know where to start, so she walked towards the dead end of the library, just a curtain of lava. No one's been in this part of the library before since most of her subjects are too lazy to visit the library. As she kept staring at the lava, she noticed some kind of hole at the wall on the left side of the curtain. She can't help but wondered what that hole was for. Barb found a rock, and threw it into the hole.

The rock fitted perfectly, which made the curtain of lava split open, much the Barb's surprise. The curtain of lava revealed another part of the library of the same tribe of trolls that Aggie belongs to.

* * *

Trollzart flew to the main library to look for clues if there's a secret passageway that Poppy said in her letters.

He searched high and low, and scanned every section of the library to find any clues or keys to open passageway. But then, Trollzart noticed something familiar with the notes that were decorated on the walls. Curiously, he pressed one of the notes, creating a sound. He listened to every not he pressed on the walls, until he played them into a music piece called, Shave And A Haircut.

After completing the song, the shelves on the wall moved in opposite direction to reveal a secret room of the library contained the copies of records about the Magic Musical Trolls.

* * *

Beat got Poppy's letter. He was still sad that his best friend is still missing. But this is one of things he can do to help Trollex while he was gone. Beat swam to LED Castle's library to find something thst can open a secret passageway. He searched some books, and pressed some decors around the library to check if there's any trigger to open secret passageways.

Just then, while he was swimming at the top section of the library, Beat accidentally pushed one of the pongs of a trident held by a giant Techno Troll statue. Tge pong is actually a lever as it open a secret passageway, just near the librarian's desk

* * *

Meanwhile, at night, Trollex and Aggie had turned in for the night once again. Aggie already created a campfire, and Trollex swam in the river to hydrate again. Aggie has to set up the camp near the river so Trollex won't float back and forth a little too far from the river to the camping site.

Aggie has been siting at the edge of the river, waiting for Trollex. She's not in a good mood tonight because there are a lot of thoughts racing in her head. After what happened today between her and Trollex was a bit complicated. There's also a secret that she never told any troll in her life, but she has plans to tell the King of Techno the truth… the real reason why she left Harmonious Land in the first place.

Trollex poked his head and torso out of the water, and noticed Aggie sitting blankly at the edge, "Hey, are you alright?"

Aggie wasn't startled anymore when Trollex popped out of the water. She was too busy thinking, "I don't know. I've been thinking a lot of things lately."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's complicated, Trollex. I don't think you understand."

Seeing Aggie sad wasn't so good for Trollex to watch. He needs to cheer her up. He wanted to make her happy with his Techno music, but he doesn't have his DJ mixerfish with him, just his headphones in Aggie's backpack. But then, he has an idea since his still in the water.

"Hey, I know what cools that full-head? You should swim," he suggested.

"Thanks, Trollex, but I can't," Aggie replied.

"What do you mean? You can swim. You also made it down to Techno Reef," Trollex reminded when Aggie first visited Techno Reef.

"That was before my helmet got cracked, and I almost drowned," Aggie recalled. She couldn't forget that time when she almost drowned. She doesn't want to live with that again.

"Don't worry, Aggie, this time you won't drown. I'll be here," Trollex extended his hand to Aggie, offering her to swim with him

"You also know I can't breathe underwater, right?" The Magic Musical Troll said.

"Oh, I got a solution for that," the Techno Troll replied, "You see, we Techno Trolls create bubbles for fun, but these bubbles can make land trolls able to breathe underwater…" His eyes widened as he realized he forgot to that for Aggie when she first visited Techno Reef, "Oh."

Aggie snapped out of her thoughts, and turned to Trollex, glaring at him, "You mean to tell me taht you can make bubbles that were able to make land trolls to breathe underwater without telling me way before this happened?!"

Trollex blushed in embarrassment. That's because he's a king, it doesn't mean he shouldn't been too clumsy, "Hehe, oops!"

This made Aggie mad as she pulled her hair in sideways. After all that she had been through just to go to Techno Reef to find her True Colors, she couldn't believe there is a solution how to live underwater without problems of breathing underwater, "Grrrrrr!"

"I guess I forgot about that because I'm too busy to impress you with my music," Trollex murmured quietly.

Aggie almost heard what the Techno Troll, but that wasn't clear to her, "What?"

"Uh…, I mean, uh…" Trollex stammered of what he was going to say. He was still shy and still in denial that he, sort of, like Aggie, but he found a way to change the topic, "I'll tell you later, okay? Just hold still. This won't hurt at all." He formed a heart with his hands and blew a bubbles into the center.

They both watched as the bubbles formed a heart shape, and floated to Aggie, popping when it touched her chest.

Now, Trollex extended his hand to Aggie one more time. She wanted to deny at first, but it's rude to reject an offer from a royalty. She slowly took Trollex's hand, and he slowly pulled her into the river. Aggie felt a little ground from the waist down, and, because of the trauma from last time's scenario underwater, she held tightly to the King of Techno, afraid to drown again.

Trollex reassured that he won't let Aggie drown again. He wrapped one arm on her back as he slowly led her deep into the river. Aggie wanted to hold her breath, but she remembered the bubble that Trollex made for her was able to make her breathe underwater, so she'll just go with the flow.

When they are now underwater, Aggie inhaled a little, just to make sure if the effects of the bubble work… and it work. She can breathe underwater now.

"This is amazing!" She shouted happily. She can talk underwater too.

Aggie swam around in excitement, feeling so happy she can move and breathe freely underwater. She even did a few loops, making small bubbles all over. Trollex can't help but chuckled as he was happy to make Aggie happy again.

Suddenly, Aggie extended her hand to Trollex. The King of Techno doesn't know what the Magic Musical Troll was going to offer him, but she pulled him to make him join her for a swim. Trollex smiled as he looped around Aggie, making her twirl.

The two trolls played together underwater, enjoying their youth while they still scan. They even danced along, imagining Techno music in their heads. Though the two didn't think the same song, but both songs in their heads were Techno, so it's the same thing. Even without music, Trollex and Aggie enjoyed each other's company as the two spun around, holding each other's hands so they won't get lost along this loop, and creating a whirlpool of water around them.

They were smiling, laughing, and having the time of their lives as they hugged each other tightly, letting the whirlpool slowly spin them around, and waiting for it to stop. They were breathing so hard from all that dancing and playing. Trollex wrapped both of arms around Aggie's waist and his tail fins wrapped behind her legs while Aggie wrapped her arms around Trollex's neck. The two stared at each other's eyes, and felt something they never felt before. Trollex never thought Aggie would be so cute and pretty as he caressed her cheek with one hand, and pulled her closer to his face.

But for Aggie, she knew what Trollex was going to do next as she gently pulled her face a little farther, and stunned Trollex when she placed her hands on his chest. She wasn't ready for this level because she was still secretly in denial that she might be in love with Trollex.

"Um… I like to get up now," Aggie said as her cheeks turned red.

Trollex snapped out of what he was doing as he shook his head. He realized he's almost gonna kiss Aggie without giving her a head start. He understood she wasn't ready because of her young age as he blushed in embarrassment for almost kissing her, "Oh, right, sorry." He lifted Aggie back in the surface, and helped get back on land.

Aggie squeezed her hair and dressed the drain the water, and dried herself near the campfire, "Are you sure you're not gonna stay in the river for the night?"

"If I would, I leave you alone," Trollex giggled, "I'm still staying with you tonight."

"Thanks," Aggie took out a bag of marshmallows, and put them on sticks. One stick for Trollex and one for her as they fried them above the campfire.

While waiting for their marshmallow to fry, Aggie turned to Trollex to talk to him, "Hey…, Trollex,"

"Yeah?" The Techno Troll looked at her as he ate his marshmallow.

"Since… we're very close and being honest with each other now, I have something to tell you," Aggie was still afraid to tell him the truth, but she has to get it out of her system sooner as she sighed, "I didn't run away from my homeland to ask help from you guys… I ran away from home to find all six strings, and destroy them."

Trollex almost choked on the marshmallow after he heard Aggie's confession as he quickly swallowed the marshmallow before turning to the gray troll, "What?!"

"I know. It's a horrible idea, and I tried to resist it, but it seems someone already did it," Aggie admitted.

"But why do you want to steal the strings and destroy them?" The king asked.

"Because… those strings done nothing but divide us all, and… well, they gave me and my fellow Magic Musical Trolls pressure of choosing one music just so we can get out True Colors! But when the strings were destroyed, I have no choice but to show myself and asked help from you guys so I can get my True Colors without deciding what my music in life."

"But… why didn't you tell us about that?"

"I was so embarrassed. I was so ashamed. If I tell you guys the truth, you would think what will happen if Barb didn't make her world tour, and I ended up stealing the strings and destroy them. You guys might hate me."

Trollex was saddened when Aggie confessed her reason why she ran away from her home. Now she felt guilty for planning of destroying the strings. But the thing is… she didn't do it. She was a little too late to succeed her plan. He placed his hand over Aggie's hand to comfort her, "Aggie, we won't hate you because you didn't do anything wrong. What matters is you didn't do it."

"But… what if…" Aggie stammered in guilt.

"Hey, you just planned it, but you didn't do it, and that's okay. I'm glad you come to us instead of going home, and coming back still gray," He patted the gray troll's hand to remove that guilt from her head, "Look, why don't we just forget all about it, and go to sleep? We might reach home tomorrow morning." He rested his head on the grass as he wanted to sleep water around his fins while stating with Aggie on land

"Trollex?" Aggie wanted to say something to the Techno Troll as he lifted his head to listen wwhat she was about to say, but she shook her head, "Never mind. It's not important."

"Alright. Goodnight," Trollex proceeded to get some sleep as he laid his head on the edge

"Goodnight," Aggie replied as she quickly ate her marshmallow. She sighed sadly that she still feel guilty about her plans to destroy the strings. What happened if Barb's World Tour never happed? Will Aggie succeeds her plans to destroy the strings without the original trolls realize that music was inside of them all along? If she succeeded, all of the trolls she knew who are now her new friends and family will be gray forever, and no music left for them anymore.

Since she can't make her plans now the string are gone, Aggie has nothing to do but just go home, leaving her gray and indecisive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so fun to write.
> 
> The invisible bridge scene was based from the movie, Onward.
> 
> I made some research, and I have no idea how land trolls can breathe underwater, like Barb when she first visited Techno Reef, so I still stick to the idea of Techno Trolls blowing heart-shaped bubbles that able land trolls to breathe underwater.
> 
> So… I don't want to put more notes here, I hope you enjoyed this chapter very much.
> 
> By the way, I hope you like this TrollexxOC ship because… well, most people ship Trollex with DJ Suki, while some people with other popular OCs (from wattpad and Instagram). This is new to me, and I hope you like my new ship.


	18. Lost part 4, and Found

In the middle of the night, Trollex woke up all of a sudden. This sudden wake made him check on Aggie if she's still sleeping. But when he looked beside the camp fire, he noticed Aggie is gone.

"Aggie?" The Techno Troll looked in random direction to see if the Magic Musical was just nearby.

He floated out of the water, and scanned the camp site, realizing Aggie wasn't nearby anymore, her bag is also gone. The only thing Trollex noticed was his headphones that were placed on the ground. Trollex has many thoughts in his about why Aggie suddenly left, leaving his headphones behind. Does this mean she's leaving...? And she was out there? Alone? In this dark forest?

Trollex put his headphones on to for safe keeping, and started to look for that gray troll, "Oh, that troll is in so much trouble when I find her!"

Meanwhile, not too far, Aggie skipped along the huge roots while holding her backpack. She left without waking Trollex up. Since there's nothing left for her to do in Troll Kingdom, she decided to go home. Finding and destroying the string was supposed to be her mission, but her mission was just nonsense, and asking help from the leaders isn't part of it. She'll just go home instead. She doesn't want to give the leaders too much trouble because of her situation.

* * *

Meanwhile, Poppy and Branch have been staying up all night in the library, reading important facts about the Magic Musical Trolls to find some way to help Aggie earning her True Colors the easy way.

Poppy yawned, "Wow, these Magic Musical Trolls are so interesting, Branch"

"Yeah, who knows they can levitate themselves by telekinesis if they didn't choose Techno or Classical," Branch read a book that contained magical abilities of a Magic Musical Troll.

Poppy then tiredly closed a book, and placed it on a tower of finished-reading books, "Well, I didn't find anything about Magic Musical Trolls earning their True Colors without choosing one kind of music."

"Everything we read is they have to choose one music. There's no other way."

"Not even choosing more than one. It's impossible."

As Branch flipped another book open, and read something on a certai page, his eyes widened in horror, "Umm… Poppifer."

"Yes, Branchifer?" Poppy smiled sweetly at her boyfriend.

"Do you remember what Aggie said that if a Magic Musical Troll plays other music than the one they choose, something bad will happened?" He recalled.

"Yeah?" She nodded curiously.

"I think I know what it means."

Branch showed Poppy the page he just read. When Poppy read it herself, she gasped in horror for what she found out.

"We have to inform this to the other leaders," the Queen of Pop suggested.

"Maybe by meeting this time, not by letter. They must have found this already, and we might think of a plan to help Aggie when we find her and Trollex," said Branch.

"You're right. Come on!"

Poppy and Branch ran out of the library, leaving the books on the table.

But then, Branch returned, and gather as many books as possible, "I'll bring these, just in case."

* * *

Later, after Poppy sent letters to the other leaders to set up a meeting to Vibe City to inform what she and Branch just discovered, they packed up their stuff in the basket of a hot air balloon.

Before they finished packing, their "friend", Cloud Guy, approached them as he stood beside the basket.

Poppy just noticed him when she raised her head, and greeted him, "Hey, Cloud Guy,"

"Queen Poppy, Captain O' Slappy!" Cloud guy chuckled at Branch, much to the Pop Troll's annoyance, "What's up?"

"We're on our way to Vibe City to meet up with the other leaders. We have something to tell them very important," Poppy told him

"By the way, Trollex, the King of Techno, and our new friend Aggie, a Magic Musical Troll, had gone missing for 4 days after they got blown away by a twister. Have you seen them?" Branch asked.

"You mean that blue Techno troll, and the other is a gray troll?" the cloud asked.

"Yeah, that's them!" Branch nodded.

But Cloud Guy shrugged, "Nope. I haven't seen them,"

The two Pop Trolls glanced at each other in doubt before staring back at Cloud Guy, "Are you sure?" Poppy inquired

"Yep," Cloud Guy nodded casually, reassuring he didn't see the two missing trolls.

"Okaaaaaay. We better get going," Poppy said as the balloon rose up, carrying the two Pop Trolls up in the air.

* * *

Back in the forest, Trollex zipped slowly through the forest, turning is head in different directions, "Aggie?! Where are you?! Come on, this isn't funny! I have no time for a prank. Come on out!"

Just then, without looking where he was going, Trollex caught himself into a trap as he was wrapped around by a web. This made him stop zipping, and landed on the ground.

"What the—" Trollex tried to struggle free from web as he tried to free his arms.

Suddenly, a giant tarantacapuff walked straight to hum, and stared at him with its 4 eyes.

Trollex squeaked in panic as he shook himself, trying to slip off from the tangled web. When the tarantacapuff raised its head up, ready to dig in to eat the Techno Troll, Trollex escaped from his web trap before the tarantacapuff could eat him.

Trollex zipped away as fast as he can to get away from the tarantacapuff. When he was far away from his current predator, up ahead he saw more tarantacapuffs ready to surround him. Trollex has to think fast before ending up being a meal. As he zipped forward, Trollex moved under the tarantacapuffs to make them struggle to catch him. He chuckled when he saw the tarantacapuffs were hitting and bumping into each other while trying to catch him. However, because of the struggles, one of them accidentally stepped on Trollex's fins, causing him to stumble on the ground

"Agh!" He yelped in pain as he curled into a ball, and grasped his fins. There was a little open wound, which causing his fins to bleed. He covered the wound with his hand to stop the bleeding.

But then, the tarantacapuff surrounded the King of Techno as they came closer. Seeing there's no way out, Trollex closed his eyes, hoping it would save him from the pain to his last moments.

Suddenly, a rope lassoed him around his body, and pulled him away from the surrounding tarantacapuffs. Trollex looked behind him, and revealed to be Aggie as she jumped in front him, shielding him from danger.

"Stay away from the king!" She yelled.

The tarantacapuff charged at the two trolls, and wanted to take them as their dinner. Aggie took a rock from the ground, and threw it on one of the tarantacapuffs, which didn't scare them away or knock it down unconsciously. Her move made them even angrier.

Aggie exclaimed in fear, "That worked before!"

"What should we do?" Trollex asked.

When the tarantacapuff charged closer, showing their sharp teeth, Aggie responded, "Run!" She carried Trollex with her arm, and ran as fast as she can from a group of tarantacapuffs.

* * *

Later, after Trollex and Aggie lost the tarantacapuffs, they settled behind the bushes to hide as the sun was about to rise.

Aggie untangled her rope from Trollex, and kept it in her bag. She took out a bandage rolls, and wrapped it up all over Trollex's wound on his fin.

"Here. This might stop the bleeding in no time," Aggie said as he cut the bandage off, and put it back in her bag. She then glared up at the king, and snapped, "What are you doing wandering in the forest?!"

Trollex glared back at the Magic Musical Troll, "Me?! What are you going wandering in the forest all by yourself?! You could've got yourself killed!"

Aggie rolled her eyes, making a point, "Look who's talking."

"Hey, I have a reason why I wandered off: to find you!" The Techno Troll yelled in worry, "Why did you leave all of a sudden?! I know you want to leave, not just foraging for food, because you left my headphones with me."

Aggie's anger dissipated as she sighed. She couldn't lie to the King of Techno as she sat beside him, "Trollex, remember what I told you last night? My purpose of running away from home is to destroy the strings. But since the strings were already destroyed, this is a waste of time for me. Showing up to you guys and ask help of earning my True Colors wasn't part of the plan. I decided to go home."

Trollex scooted closer to Aggie as he felt sadden for her, "But Aggie, my fellow leaders and I are willing to help you."

"Yes, but I tried all the music in the list, and nothing works."

"It doesn't mean we have to give up."

"I don't want you guys to help me for this long,"

"Even if it takes weeks, months or years, we're still willing to help you," The king placed his hand on Aggie's hand, "I already made a promise to you that we're going to help you earn your True Colors,"

Aggie looked up into Trollex's eyes as guilt messed up with her head. He made a promise to her, but promises are way too much for a royalty to keep, "Why do you make such a promise like that even if you're not sure it'll work?"

He explained, "Because… when I first met you, I saw myself in you. I used to be a happy-go-luck troll, enjoyed listening to Techno music, having fun and all. But when my parents died and I became king, I gave up my hopes and dreams to run the kingdom. I don't want you to give up your hopes and dreams of earning your True Colors."

When she heard this story, Aggie understood what Trollex has been through. He's too young to be king, but unexpected events happened, and he has too push himself to become a great king. For Aggie, she was pushed into pressure to choose a music in her life to earn her True Colors without enjoying every one of them for a while. She gave him a thankful hug, pressing her ear on his chest again to hear his heart beat, "Thanks, Trollex."

Trollex expected this hug since he got used of Aggie hugging gratefully as he wrapped his arms around her in return. It seemed that Aggie still hasn't moved from the hug yet as Trollex thought she wants to stay hugging for a little while. He kept his arms wrapping around her tightly, and let her listening to his heart beat.

While there was silent around them, Trollex looked down at Aggie, seeing how cute and soft she is. Even though she hasn't earn her True Colors het, he still thinks she's beautiful. He was also surprised how brave she is when she saved him from the tarantacapuffs, and faced them as she shielded him. He never thought there was a very young troll could so brave like Aggie. Trollex couldn't deny that he has feelings for Aggie as he gently released her from the hug.

"Aggie, there's something I want to tell you," He slowly caressed her cheek as he slowly brought his face closer to hers, "I… I…"

Before Trollex could say anything, Aggie is still waiting what he wanted to say as she gazed into her eyes. Until, she noticed something huge behind him, ready to pounce.

A giant tarantacapuff roared as it opened its jaws, and its sharp teeth readied to dig in,

"King Trollex, look out!" Aggie shove Trollex away from the tarantacapuff's path as it bit her arm instead, "AAAHH!" She screamed in pain when the tarantacapuff's teeth dug through her arm. She quickly punched the tarantacapuff's face, forcing it to let go of her arm, and leaving bite marks on it.

"AGGIE!" Trollex exclaimed in horror as he got up from the shove, and came to Aggie's aid. He saw her crying in pain, and the bite marks on her arms. His anger rose from its limits as he hovered in front of the tarantacapuff, "Hey, you want a meal?! Come get me!" He slapped the tarantacapuff's face with his fin as he zipped away to lead the creature away from Aggie.

The tarantacapuff followed the Techno Troll as it tried to catch him. Trollex zipped as fast as he can to keep the giant creature to follow him. When he saw an opening jaw ahead, Trollex realized it was a camouflaged creature. When he zipped closer to the opening jaw, he hovered upward, leading the tarantacapuff into the camouflaged creature. It closed its jaw, eating the tarantacapuff, and went back to sleep.

Trollex huffed angrily at that tarantacapuff. He was relief that it's over.

"TROLLEX!" Aggie cried loudly as she grasped her arms. Trollex hovered back to her as she showed him her injured arm, "The venom… it's spreading!"

There was a dark purple liquid in the veins of Aggie's arm, from the biting spot to the whole arm.

"It's okay, Aggie! Just hold on!" Trollex tried to find something to stop the spreading of the venom. He has no time to find anywhere or Aggie's bag. He removed his green band from his arm, and made Aggie wear it around her upper arm to prevent the spread. He removed another green band from his other arm to cover the bite marks.

Seeing Aggie was too weak to move because of the venom in her arm, Trollex carried her into his arms, and her backpack on his back.

"We have to get out of here!"

Trollex followed the same river as he hoped he's closer to the nearest land of any of the other tribes. He carried Aggie tightly so he won't let go of her while he tried to find a way out of the forest.

It's been half-an-hour, and Trollex and Aggie are still lost in the forest. Trollex looked down at Aggie, who is still wincing in pain, and the venom was about to spread in her shoulder. The band was not tight enough to trap the venom.

Just then, Trollex felt something was off. He looked up and saw the large UFO hovering above them. A long bubble-like trail came down from the UFO, creating a bubble that ensnared the Two trolls, the two floating up towards Vibe City.

The two had entered the UFO, travelling throughout the brightly lit interior as many Funk Trolls were either dancing to the beat of the Funk music, or were going about their everyday normal business.

Trollex is still holding Aggie tightly as he hoped the bubble floats a little hurry because of the gray troll's condition right now. The bubble flew through an opening before coming to a stop in the guest lounge, landing on the floor gently before popping.

Just then, after the bubble popped, the King and Queen of Funk appeared before the two trolls.

"Trollex!" Quincy exclaimed happily, "Thank goodness, we finally found you!"

The royal Funk Trolls' delight dissipated when they noticed Aggie in Trollex's arms whimpered in pain.

"What happened to Aggie?!" Essence asked in worry

Trollex sighed sadly as he explained, "She got bitten by a Tarantacapuff when she saved me. The venom in her arms is spreading, but I used my bands to prevent the venom from spreading," he said worriedly, trying not to tear up, "Please, you have to help her."

Essence took Aggie into her arms, and saw the little troll's eyes shut tightly as tears shed down on her cheeks. She's still wincing in pain as she tried to hold it in.

"Oh, she's so weak and cold!" Essence gasped, her body shook in fear. As her motherly instincts kicked in, she felt that Aggie is fighting for her life to live.

"We have to get her to the hospital! Fast!" Quincy exclaimed as he, Essence, and Trollex rushed off with Aggie in the Queen of Funk's arms, hoping it's not too late to save Aggie from this life-or-death situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Cloud Guy finally appeared in my story.
> 
> Tarantacapuffs are giant spiders that appeared in 1st movie of Trolls when Poppy almost got eaten by them. The idea where Aggie saved Trollex from getting eaten by tarantacapuffs was similar to the part where Branch saved unconscious Poppy getting eaten by the same creatures.
> 
> The part where Aggie got beaten by a tarantacapuff on the arm was similar to the part where It/Pennywise bit Georgie's arm, and ripped it off from the movie IT, but here, Aggie's arm was never ripped off, but only leaving bite marks on it.
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	19. We Can't Help You

Essence and Trollex were sitting at the waiting area outside the Emergence Room. When Aggie was sent to the Emergency Room, a nurse managed to clean and re-bandaged Trollex's wound on his tail. He couldn't stay in hos own patient's room as he was worried about Aggie more than himself. Essence patted Trollex's back to comfort her, assuring him that Aggie is going to be fine.

"Trollex!"

Just then, Quincy approached them with Poppy, Branch, Barb, Delta, Trollzart, and Beat in tow as they carried a bunch of books, which they don't have time to unpack when they were brought to Vibe City.

Beat was so happy to see his best friend again after being separated for 4 days as he charge forward, and nuzzled Trollex's cheek with his own.

"It's great to see you again too, little buddy," Trollex hugged the little Beat Drop Button fish.

Then, Beat noticed the bandage around Trollex's tail, "Trollex, what happened to you?"

"Oh, it's nothing, Beat. It's just a minor injury. I'll be fine," Trollex reassured.

"Just don't ever scare me like that again!"

"Don't worry, I won't."

"Good thin' King Quincy fetched us up when we got Poppy's letter," Delta said.

"He told us everything. We're glad that you two are safe," Trollzart added in relief.

"Is Aggie alright?" Barb asked.

"She's in the Emergency Room. We don't know the results yet," Essence replied.

"I can't believe Aggie got bitten by a tarantacapuff," Branch said in disbelief as a memory of his encounter with tarantacapuff returned to him, "Poppy almost got eaten when she journeyed to Bergen Town to save our friends. Luckily, I was there to save her,"

"How could Aggie got bitten so easily?" Poppy inquired

"IT's MY FAULT, OKAY?!" Trollex shouted in quilt, much to everyone's shock. His eyes suddenly brimmed with tears, "She saved me life! She took that bite for me! I was supposed to be in that Emergency Room, not her!"

"Trollex, buddy, don't say that! Don't blame yourself. None of you could've known that would happened," Beat nuzzled a little closer to Trollex to comfort him from this blame.

As Trollex wiped his tears with his arm, and hugged Beat closer with his other arm, he noticed the books that his fellow leaders carried.

"What's with all the books?" he asked.

"Oh, we just found out the every library has a secret passageway containing information about the Magic Musical Trolls," Poppy explained excitingly.

"So they are real!" Trollex took one of the books from Poppy, and opened to read it.

"Duh. You still have doubts about their existence?" Barb guessed, observing Trollex's reaction.

"Come on, we all didn't know about the Magic Musical Trolls, until Aggie showed up," the King of Techno pointed.

The doctor stepped out of the Emergency room, looking tired, and out his face mask down on his chin.

"How is Aggie, Doc? Is she okay?" The Queen of Funk asked worriedly.

"We're able to treat the bite and the venom in her arm. She also has high fever before the tarantacapuff bite," the doctor explained.

Everyone was shock at this result…except for Trollex who witnessed the whole thing

"It's true. She has fever 2 days ago, and I took care of her just warm water," The King of Techno explained, "She's also too stubborn to admit it."

"Yeah, magick musical trolls easily got sick when thi feel orful cold. Thi wiren't completely immune to sickness until thi get their true colors," Delta remembered that part of the book she brought.

"Well, warm water is not enough. She needs to stay in the hospital until tomorrow for recovery. She'll be fine," said the doctor.

"Oh, thank you so much, doc," King Quincy sighed in relief and thankfully.

"No problem, Your Highness," the doctor bowed confidentially, "You can visit her anytime. She's awake now."

* * *

The nurses already sent Aggie to her own Patient's Room. She was resting on her bed with an arm sling around her injured arm.

Just then, the door opened as the leaders came in, happy to see her again

"Aggie!" They exclaimed happily.

"Hey guys!" Aggie greeted back, her voice was a little weak.

Poppy gave her a warm hug, Barb playfully ruffled her hair, and Trollzart patted her head.

"We're so glad you're okay!" Poppy said.

"How are you feeling?" Trollzart inquired in concern.

"Oh, just a little headache, but I'm a little better," Aggie replied.

"You're a one brave troll, Aggie!" Barb chuckled, "I never thought you would save a king like that."

Trollex hovered to the side of Aggie's bed, and showed his concerned face at her, "Aggie, you shouldn't have done that."

"I have too. You're the King of the Techno Trolls. You're too important," the Magic Musical Troll told him.

"No. You're still a kid, Aggie. You shouldn't made sacrifices like that. Besides, you're too important… to me." The Techno Troll placed a hand over Aggie's hand.

Aggie blushed a little when Trollex admitted she's important to him as he blushed as well. He doesn't know what he was saying, but it's true. He didn't ever realize his voice was a little loud for the other leaders to hear what he told Aggie, and it's noticeable Trollex touched Aggie's hand like that as they smiled at each other.

Barb was the one who spoke first when she noticed this moment as she cooed and nudged her elbow at Trollex, "Oooooohhhhhhh, what happened to the two of you these couple of days?"

Trollex quickly yanked his hand from Aggie's, "Nothing! Nothing happened. We just bonded… as very good friends. Right, Agz?"

"Yeah. Good friends," Aggie grinned nervously as she doesn't want anyone to think she and Trollex have sort of a thing.

"Okay then. I won't bother you if you two are just friends," Barb said sarcastically as she whispered to the two, "If something did happened to the two of you, I will find out for sure. I will!" She pulled herself away as she stared at Trollex and Aggie sharply, wanting to keep an eye on them.

Essence then cleared her throat as it's her turn to speak, "Aggie, the doctor said you have to stay in the hospital until tomorrow, so you need to rest."

Aggie nodded without protesting, "I guess so. I hadn't sleep well for a couple of days."

Trollex comforted the gray troll as he combed her hair with his fingers.

"Aww, that's so sweet!"

A voice came from the door as the leaders, Aggie and Beat startled as they saw Cloud Guy slouching at the door.

"Cloud Guy?! How did you get in here?!" Poppy asked.

"A cloud has secrets. I can't tell," Cloud Guy chuckled, gesturing of zipping his lips.

"What do you want, Cloud Guy?" Branch groaned in annoyance as he doesn't want to be in the same room with the cloud.

"Oh, just checking on our new friend here. And I should've helped you two out when I had the chance," Cloud Guy said.

"What are you talking about?" questioned Aggie.

"Oh, boy. Alright, listen, when I heard you two have gone missing, I know this is urgent for the rest of you guys, so…." The cloud paused for a bit before letting out a giggle as he found his actions a little funny, "My wife, kids and I made our own Search Party, and we clouds are too easy to see missing people from high above."

"You said you haven't seen Trollex and Aggie since they went missing," Poppy recalled what the cloud said.

"I did, I did, but I actually found them after the twister blew them away, and I also saw something between them, so I keep them occupied for a little while before I can report to you guys that I already found them," Cloud Guy grinned nervously.

The room was in silent as the leaders stared at the cloud. He found Trollex and Aggie all along since the first day they got lost, nut didn't report to the other leaders immediately.

"So, you lied to us," Branch glared at him.

Trollex also felt the anger inside of him as he shouted, "You already found us since day one, but you never thought of rescuing us! You let us put ourselves in danger! For what?!"

"Maybe I think I know what," Beat guessed, thinking he might be right, "He was just trying to make you and Aggie closer and confess your feelings for each other."

"I wouldn't put that way," Cloud Guy said.

"I WOULD!" Aggie snapped, "I am offended. I am angry. I am very tired, so I'm gonna go to sleep. But when I wake up…, you are IN for it!"

"You know what? I'm going to sleep as well… on the couch… because I'm also angry and tired. But when I wake up too, you are really IN for it!" Trollex added.

* * *

_4 hours later_

Cloud Guy was drinking at the drinking fountain while waiting for Trollex and Aggie to wake up. But it's 4 hours, so that's pretty late enough to discuss about his actions, "I'm pretty sure they forgot all about it," he said to himself.

Suddenly, a sharp stick was thrown above him. Luckily, he was missed when the stick crashed into the wall.

"Not so fast!" Branch shouted after he threw the stick at Cloud Guy.

"Do ya really think this here is over?" Delta scoffed with her hands resting on her hips.

The other leaders moved aside as Poppy pushed Aggie on a wheelchair, still having her injured arm in a sling, and Trollex hovered beside her.

"How dare you?!" Aggie growled in anger.

"Oh, come on. I was just trying to help," Cloud Guy explained with a mix of a little laughter.

"Wow, your help feels an awful lot like love forcing, so do us a favor and don't EVER help us like this again!" Trollex yelled.

"Wow, well, you didn't seem to mind me helping you when I made you realize you two actually love each other."

"We didn't ask you to do that!"

"Because of you, I almost died!" Aggie showed her arm with a sling.

"But you're not, right?" Cloud Guy grinned.

"That's it! Let's kick him out!" Branch suggested as he and the leaders, except Poppy and Essence since they don't want to do something violent, charged slowly at Cloud Guy

"Whoa, whoa, come on. Can we just settle this in a lovely fancy dinner?" the cloud backed away with a smile on his face.

Cloud Guy ran out of the hospital when sharp sticks were thrown at him.

"Ugh! that there nerve ov that there cloud," Delta scoffed as she stomped on of her legs on the floor.

"I know I just got up, but I have to get back to bed," Aggie pleaded as she felt a little headache after she got her anger out on Cloud Guy.

"Of course, Aggie," Poppy turned the wheelchair and pushed Aggie back to her room, and the others followed them.

"Don't worry, Aggie, I'll go back to the castle and cook you some soup. It'll cure your fever completely and fast." Essence said calmly.

"Your Majesty, please, you don't have to do that." Aggie hesitated as she transferred to her bed.

"It's okay. You know, our little Darnell was also sick as you are, and my soup cured him. So, just let me cure you too."

"Okay, Aunt Essence."

Essence gave Aggie a kiss on the forehead before moving out of the room.

"We'll come back when the soup is ready," Quincy told the other before following his wife, volunteering to help Essence making the soup back in the castle.

When the King and Queen of Funk left, everyone still remembered what Cloud Guy said about Trollex and Aggie when he decided not rescue them just to test their feelings towards each other.

"Ha! I knew something happened between you two," Barb exclaimed in triumph. Her suspicions were correct.

"That was nothing, Barb. Really. That cloud was just messing with us," Trollex grinned nervously in denial.

"Yeah, nothing happened between us," Aggie added, also smiling nervously.

"Okay, we believe you… for now," Trollzart snickered, then cleared his throat, whispering to the King of Techno, "Look, Trollex, if you have time, we need to talk about what we found about the Magic Musical Trolls outside. Aggie needs to be alone to rest."

"Alright, Trollzart, I'll catch up," Trollex nodded as the other leaders went out of the room to have a secret meeting where Aggie won't listen. Trollex looked back at Aggie, and placed his hand on hers, "Don't worry, Aggie. Just get better soon."

"I will," Aggie nodded and smiled as she's ready to go back to sleep.

Trollex hovered towards the door, and before he got out, he turned to the gray troll, "Aggie," She got his attention, "Thanks… for saving my life."

"You're welcome," The Magic Musical Troll nodded in respond.

Trollex closed the door slowly as he sighed. He owed his life to Aggie. He would never forget that. Then, he turned to his fellow leaders, "So, what do you guys want to talk about?"

Poppy started to explain as she opened the same book that Branch read to her before they left Pop Village, "Trollex, before you and Aggie were found, Branch and I found an information of a Magic Musical Troll about choosing music to earn their True Colors,"

"Remember what Aggie said that something bad was going to happen if a troll played other music that their music of choice?" Branch recalled.

"Yeah," Trollex said.

"It says here that a Magic Musical Troll has to choose just one music. Not two, not three, not more, just one, and they have to choose wisely. When they do, they earn their True Colors with magical abilities, and they have to stick to the music they choose."

"What will happen if they play other music?"

Branch sighed sadly as he took the book from Poppy, and read, "From what I've read… they'll lose their True Colors, magical abilities, and music…. Permanently."

"What?!" Trollex snatched the book from Branch, and read it himself.

"It's true. We done tried ta fahnd mo-wr books ifin' this information was fuh-alse, but…. It's true," Delta said.

"And there's no way she has to choose more than one music. No Magic Musical Troll in the history choose more than one. It's impossible," Barb added when she read a book about choosing music of the Magic Musical Trolls.

Trollex couldn't believe this will be the consequence if Aggie choose one music, and might play other music as well. Everyone saw how Aggie played all music so well, she shouldn't have to choose one, but it's still part of her culture to choose just one music, and it's impossible to choose more than one music genre, "Oh no. We can't let that happen to Aggie. We can't make her choose just one music. She loves all music, and she's good at all of our music."

"Aggie's music in life can't be everything, right?" Poppy inquired.

"It may as well be. Ah don't know how we fahnd thuh music that feeyts in her life whe-yn she kay-yun do it all," Delta replied.

Trollzart sighed, "And if earning her True Colors seems impossible, we can just forget about the whole Magic-Musical-Troll-getting-her-True-Colors-without-choosing-one-music thing, which is actually impossible."

Trollex sighed in guilt. He made a promise to Aggie that he'll help her earn her True Colors and her music in life, but he can't let her lose her True Colors and music once she start choosing. He can't even let her choose just one when she can do all music, "I never should've gotten her hopes up! I never shouod've made a promise like that!"

"What are we going to tell Aggie?" Beat asked in concern.

"Maybe we should explain to her, but we can't tell her about the consequences we just found out. It'll broke her little heart even more if we admit we can't help her get her True Colors with deciding," Trollex suggested as his fellow leaders nodded in agreement.

"I hope she'll understand," Barb hoped as she shook her head down.

"Oh, and there's something that Aggie told me while we were gone," Trollex started to explain about Aggie's reason why she ran away from her home land in the first place.

* * *

The next morning, Quincy and Essence sent their UFO vehicle above Volcano Rock City, where they and their leaders set up their meeting with Aggie again, and this time, they have to be subtle since she was discharged from the hospital. She felt so well, and her arm recovered from the bite so she no longer needed the sling. She's healthy once again.

Quincy and Essence sent themselves and their guest down to Barb's fortress where the Meeting Room. The bubbles can only land them outside of the fortress, so they have to get in the hard way to get into the Meeting Room.

"Sorry for the mess. I can't believe we have to settle the meeting here instead back in Vibe City," Barb explained as she and her fellow leaders and Aggie made it to the Meeting Room.

Our Meeting Room wasn't ready yet, and we have to get Aggie out of the hospital before she can get sick again," Quincy replied.

"Well, since we're here. What are we going to talk about?" Aggie asked curiously.

"Umm… Aggie… it's about… you music in life," Poppy replied.

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot about that! So, I did all of the music in the list! So, lay it on me, Your Leaderships. What's my music in life? And how do we get colors on this troll right here? I know nothing happened to me when I tried every music on the list, but I'm pretty sure you guys got an idea of how I earn my True Colors without deciding which music is the best for me."

None of the leaders knew where to start. They were too ashamed to tell Aggie the truth. She's definitely counting of them, but they have no idea how to help with this kind of situation. It would be too risky if they decide one music for Aggie because they don't want to lose her True Colors and music if she can play all music.

"Aggie, we... we don't," Trollzart said.

Aggie's face suddenly turned glum, "Wait. What are you saying?"

"We're sayin' that since ya kay-yun do everythin' so amazingly well..." Delta answered but she couldn't finish her sentence.

"We just can't figure out what one thing you're supposed to do," Essence added, feeling said and guilt for her new adoptive niece.

"Aggie…, we… we can't help you," Trollex confessed.

Aggie felt her heart shattered when all of the leaders admitted they can't help her with her problem. This made her brimming into tears. She thought they would help her, but she thought wrong, But, but... you're the world-famous leaders of all trolls! And… you promised you'll help me! I can't believe it! I... I... I won't believe it!"

Aggie rushed out of the meeting room in tearful denial, and her cried can be heard through the halls.

"Aggie, wait!" Branch screamed pleadingly.

"Come back!" Delta called worriedly.

"We're sorry! We're so, so sorry!" Trollex cried out pitifully as everyone watched the crying Aggie run until she was out of sight.

"This is just awful. For the first time ever, working together as leaders is just a complete failure." Trollzart wept his guilty tears away.

"Some leaders we turned out to be," Poppy muttered sadly.

Everyone in the room felt so sad they failed to help a helpless trolls. This is the first time they tried to help a troll together, but their first attempt failed.


	20. Aggie's "True Colors"

Barb scrolled up the list that contained the music that Aggie tried as she and her fellow leaders felt sad and guilty, "I'm sorry, everyone. I really thought we could help Aggie."

"I thought we could help any troll," Poppy sighed.

"Maybe that's just it – maybe we can only help trolls within our tribes. Aggie is from a different tribe than ours," Trollzart said.

"Ah kay-yun't believe ya made a praahmise ta her like that!" Delta snapped at Trollex.

"I only did what a leader should do to a fellow troll," Trollex yelled back at the Mayor of Country.

"Is that thuh reason? Or because ya obviously 'ave a crush awn Aggie?"

"THAT'S NOT THE REASON!"

The meeting was interrupted when former King Thrash entered the room, looking confused.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" asked Barb, the Queen of Rock and her fellow leaders turned to the former king as he wheeled his wheelchair around the room, looking for something.

"Wh-what?!" asked former King Thrash, his hearing still impaired.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" asked Barb loudly, making sure to speak slowly.

"Oh, I'm looking for your little gray friend. That troll reminded me of you when you were just a little troll when you played your first guitar," said former King Thrash, making Barb blushed when her father told that story in front of her friends, "So, where's your little friend?"

"Uh, well... she... she kinda left. She wanted to be by herself," Barb replied sadly.

"Which wudn maah fuh-ault!" Delta defended herself.

"Mine, either!" Trollex added.

"Well, of course not. Why would you think that?" Thrash questioned.

The leaders just glanced at each other, exchanging guilty looks.

"Because it was our fault," they all responded in unison.

"All we had to do was help her choose which music that fits in her life so she can earn her True Colors," Trollzart explained

"And we let her down," Essence hung her head down, almost crying as Quincy comforted his wife.

"Whoever said that she had to choose?" Thrash inquired.

"Well, she did. It's part of the culture of her tribe, Dad," Barb answered

"Hmmm... Maybe that little troll's making it harder than it has to be," the former King of Rock said.

"Or maybe we just plain failed!" Barb threw the scrolled list on the floor in disappointment.

Just then, someone burst in from the door as everyone turned whoever just entered the Meeting Room.

"Failed? Then what do you call this?!" Aggie showed herself, no longer gray, but became pink with dark pink hair, and pink and blue dress (pink on half-top and blue on half-bottom).

"Your True Colors?!" The leaders exclaimed in surprise.

"What? Ya gawt yo-wr True Colors after all! Eve-yn though we couldn't help ya choohs yo-wr music in life?" Delta exclaimed in disbelief, "But– What? Huh?! How?!"

Poppy scanned her eyes all over Aggie's True Colors, "You're pink! That means your music in life is Pop?!"

"Uh... Maybe it means my music in life is definitely Pop. That was the first thing I tried. I guess it just took some time to appear. But here it is!" Aggie explained with a smile.

"This is amazing!" Trollex looped around in the air happily, "We're not failures! Whatever we did worked! I had a feeling we could help you, and we did!"

"Oh! We've gotta go see the other trolls right away! They'll wanna know about this!" Trollzart suggested excitingly.

"Correction – they need to know about this!" Quincy corrected.

The way the leaders thought of telling other trolls about this news made Aggie's face dropped, and sweated nervously.

"Oh, uh, yeah! Um, but, you know, it's almost time for Harmonious Land to open, so I have less than a week to go back home. Heh. Here's an idea. Uh, y-you head back to Pop Village so I can show to the other trolls my True Colors, and I'll meet you there, True Colors and all! Um... bye!" Aggie chuckled nervously before running away from the Meeting Room.

As the leaders watched Aggie ran off, they no longer felt so sad and guilty as they thought they failed to help Aggie get her Rrue Colors. They felt proud and happy.

"Wow! Can you believe it? We were able to help her get her True Colors after all!" Poppy giggled with pride.

"Though her music in life isn't Hard Rock," Barb crossed her arms disappointingly.

"Or Techno, but the more important thing is we help her get True Colors!" Trollex rather looked at the bright side.

"Come on, everyone, let's go to Pop Village!" Branch said as they all left the Meeting Room, and King Thrash behind.

"I'll see you later, Dad," Barb hugged her father before following her fellow leaders, "Guess we have to travel again."

Later, the leaders made it to Pop Village to meet up with Aggie. They encountered the Snack Pack when Cooper and Darnell hang out with them. The leaders told them if Aggie went here.

"Aggie? You just missed her. She was in such a hurry, she didn't even meet up with us. Just dropped this letter in Cooper's pod and ran away!" Darnell said as he gave the letter to his mother.

Essence handed the letter, and read it aloud.

_Dear leaders,_

_I'll never forget you. You really are every bit as amazing as I'd heard. I'm heading home to tell all the Magic Musical Trolls how you did the impossible by getting me my True Colors without making me choose which music that fits me._

_Your friend,_

_ Aggie _

"Wait a second. True Colors?!" Cooper repeated, "You actually helped Aggie get her True Colors?!"

"This makes no sense. Aggie didn't come in eend show ya her True Colors?" Delta asked.

"No. What music did she choose anyway? And what was her color?" Smidge inquired.

"We haven't seen her when she left," Legsly shrugged.

"Weird. Aggie didn't show anyone in the village her True Colors like she said she was gonna do? Something here smells kinda fishy," Trollex said suspiciously.

"We'd better find her and find out what's going on. Come on!" Darnell suggested as the rest of the leaders nodded in agreement, and ran off to find Aggie.

Not too far from Pop Village, the leaders, Branch, Beat and the Funk Twin Princes looked around to find the Magic Musical Trolls.

"Keep your eyes peeled, trolls. Aggie can't have gone far," Quincy said.

"She's not far. She's right there!" Beat pointed with his eyes as he saw Aggie helping a Country Troll get unstuck from a deep puddle.

"Aggie! Hold uhp, we're a-comin'!" Delta called.

Aggie gasped and widened her eyes as she saw her new friends approaching her, "Um... Hey, guys. Sorry, no time to chat. I-I just stopped to help this troll get out of the puddle, and then I really gotta go. Okay? Heave-ho!" She successfully got the wagon unstuck as she fell into the puddle.

"Aggie, are you okay?" Trollzart helped Aggie get up from the puddle.

"Aggie, we're your friends. Why are you running away from us?" Cooper wondered.

"Running away? Oh, I'm not running away. I'm just, uh, e-excited to show my lovely new True Colors to everyone in Harmonious Land!" Aggie beamed.

Delta then noticed the pink paint on Aggie's hair, face and arms were washed down, "Ya mean yer True Colors that there's running raheet off ov ya?"

"Yep... That's right," Aggie sighed in defeat as she can't come up with another lie. Her True Colors were fake as she wiped the pink pain off her face with her arm, "I guess the one thing I'm really not good at is faking things."

"Wow, Aggie. Painting on a fake True Colors to make yourself feel better? You must have been really upset," Barb said pitifully.

"Sure, I was disappointed. But I didn't do it to make myself feel better. I wanted to make you feel better," Aggie confessed as everyone gasped, "I couldn't bear you guys thinking you failed after you tried so hard to help me. That's why I had to leave before you or any troll in Pop Village found out the truth. I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you. I'll just go back to Harmonious Land. Thanks for trying." Aggie hung her head down sadly as she walked away from the trolls.

"You don't need to apologize for caring about how other trolls are feeling," Branch said.

Aggie stopped on her path to listen.

"I'm just sorry we couldn't come through for you," Poppy said.

"Hmmm..." Suddenly, Trollex thought of something as he has an idea, "Maybe we can. Aggie, clean up and meet us again at the Meeting Pod!"

"Or maybe in my bunker this time," Branch suggested, "My bunker has more space there… For just once."

The Magic Musical Troll nodded.


	21. The Master Of All Music

Riff escorted Aggie down to Branch's bunker by elevator. When the reached the main part of the bunker, Aggie was shock when not only the leaders are here, but also the Snack Pack, former King Peppy, former King Thrash, three of the Classical Trolls who helped her fly with the swing, Clampers and few of the Country Trolls, Beat, the K-Pop gang, the Reggaeton Trolls, the Yodelers, and Chaz are here.

"What are you guys doing here?" Aggie asked.

Branch spoke first, "Agatha, we're so sorry we still can't help you figuring out getting your True Colors without choosing your music in life,"

"Mm-hm," the rest of the trolls nodded.

"The leaders told us everything what you have been through, so we're here for full support, "Biggie said with a smile.

"Meew!" Mr. Dinkles squeaked.

But Aggie sighed sadly, "I know you all tried your very best, but I guess the only option for me is to just choose one music so I can earn my True Colors. Maybe... there's no music that's perfect for me."

"Hang on a second," Quincy halted her, "We were racking our brains trying to figure out your music in life, until we remembered how every time you try all genres of music in the list, you tried to make other trolls around you feel happy,".

"Even us. How did it feel when you showed up with your fake colors, and we thought we'd actually helped you?" Poppy inquired as an example

"Well... I was really glad I made you feel happier. I don't want you to feel guilty," Aggie beamed.

"And how do you feel when you played all music in the list?" Barb asked.

"Well, I feel so much fun playing music with you guys!"

"We're having fun playing our music with you too!" Ari cheered.

"It sounds like you already have your music in life, even if you hadn't choose yet," Trollzart chuckled

"But if I choose all, that still can't get me my True Colors. What I learn about music is just having fun. Live with it, no matter what kind of music we're playing. And when I'm with you guys, and when I also play any music, I see how we all having fun, including me. I-It couldn't have anything to do with what I want to be with my life... right?" Aggie explained her experience with many kinds of music and her time with her new friends.

"Aggie, music has no limits. Everyone wants to be what they want to be, including you. I know your culture stops you from enjoying playing other music if you choose one of them, but you have every right to enjoy them all," Essence said calmly.

DJ Suki then wrapped her arm around Aggie's neck, "Why you want to choose so soon? You have all the time in the world to enjoy all kinds of music if you want and if love them all."

"It doesn't matter if you're still gray or not, the more important thing is you're happy with all music," Hickory smiled proudly.

"And if you're happy, we're happy that you like our music. All of them," Clampers added.

Guy Diamond explained further, "And when you showed us how good you were with each of our music, it's like you don't need to choose one or have True Colors to present who you are or who you were supposed to be,"

"And playing many kinds of music doesn't have to be about being good, it's about feeling good inside. Just like how you were having fun playing music with everyone of us by tribe." Trollex told Aggie, placing his hand on her chest where her heart is.

"And it looks like your music in life is a whole lot like ours – Pop, Rock, Funk, Techno, Classical, Country, and everything in-between! And you don't need colors to know that," Branch pointed.

"But since we did promise you will earn your True Colors, we made you anyway," the King of Techno said, much to Aggie's surprise, "Behold!"

That's their cue, three Classical Trolls carried a huge box, slowly placed it down in front of Aggie, and lifted the lid to open it.

"Your very own True Colors!" the trolls exclaimed. Inside the box is a royal-like cape containing different colors, "Ta-da!"

"I asked Satin and Chenille to make you a cape to mark the moment we all figured out what you should do with your life," Poppy gave her twin friends the credit of creating the cape.

"And each color represent every music you tried," Barb took out the cape, and spread it wide to show the vertical colors, "Red is for Hard Rock."

"Orange is for Country," Delta pointed the orange part.

"Yellow is for Classical," Trollzart pointed yellow.

"Blue is for Techno," Trollex pointed the blue one.

"Purple is for Funk," Quincy pointed purple

"And pink is for Pop," Poppy pointed pink.

Then, Wani took the cape from Barb as she turned it to show the inner layer of the cape, "And over here, there are colors represents our music!"

"We don't know what color represents Hip-hop, so Tiny Diamond and I decided glittery-silver because of… his color," Darnell explained as Tiny bowed down thankfully at the Prince of Funk.

Hickory pointed the slimy green vertical next to the glittery-silver one, "And slimy green is for Yodeling. That's our color,"

"I don't like the idea, but Hickory got a point of our color," Dickory said as it shown that the Yodel brothers are both green, so that's the color they thought for their music.

"And over here is K-Pop," Gomdori pointed 5 thin vertical lines that has the K-Pop gang's signature colors; blue, pink, green, yellow and purple, "Each of our signature color represent our colors for K-Pop."

"We don't have colors that represent Reggaeton either, so we decided to use our colors instead," Tresillo pointed 3 thin vertical lines that present his, Marimba and Tambora's signature colors with markings.

"And magenta is my color," Chaz pointed the magenta vertical line with red hearts, "I know you don't play Smooth Jazz, but Jazz is Jazz, whatever kind of Jazz you're into, I'm considering it."

When Wani gave the cape to Trollex and Beat, they made Aggie wear it, and tied the string around her neck, not too tight.

"But you guys made me feel my True Colors were all of these colors representing all of your music with this cape," Aggie observed the cape, then gasped as she formed a big smile, "You can't mean...!"

"Ya bet we do, missy! ya're one awf us now!" Delta Dawn exclaimed, "Aggie, todee we dub thee…"

"The Master of All Music! Woo-hoo!" All the leaders declared as the rest of the trolls applauded for the new member of all tribes.

"You may not be able to earn your real True Colors just yet…" Barb ruffled Aggie's hair to make her feel better.

"But ya're selflessly dedicatin' yo-wr life t' enjoyin' all awf our music an makin' us all fill 'appy anyhow. Thuh sounds like a true leader," the Mayor of Country nodded

"Or the leader of all music," Poppy smirked excitingly.

Aggie's mood turned to panic, "Me? Leader? I don't really lead."

"But you're so responsible, unselfish, and you're willing to listen to everyone around, including their own music," Trollzart hovered towards Aggie, and playfully pinched her cheek, making her blush embarrassingly.

"Yes, but being a leader… I don't think I'm ready for that."

"Of course, you're not an official leader, but we're here to guide," Essence patted Aggie's head, "As the Master of All Music, you know how to listen and respect others' music. We're pretty sure you know what you will do to liven our music up a bit."

Aggie looked at her fellow trolls as her eyes brimmed with tears. Not because she's sad, she's very very happy. Despite that she still didn't earn her True Colors, her new friends still found a way to help her, "Thank you for everything, but… what should we do when you guys officially made me the Master of all Music?"

"I think I already planned that," Barb winked.

Later, the trolls took Aggie back to the village where almost the entire six tribes gathered around, and threw a party for her.

Aggie screamed cheerfully at the top of her lungs, "AWESOOOOME! MY VERY OWN CELEBRATION!"

"Oh, land sakes! Ya syhaw 'ave earned it," Delta chuckled.

"And so have we!" Barb said, then turned to Trollex, "Trollex, you're pretty amazing. Even though things looked bleak, you still found a way to help Aggie in the end.

"'Course! Helping a helpless troll in need is what we do, right?" Trollex said proudly, "And I really owed Aggie my life."

Aggie jumped around happily as she hugged the leaders together, "I am so grateful! I'm gonna go home and do my very, very best to bring values about music to Harmonious Land I promise!"

"You also have something to confess to us," Branch reminded.

"What?" Aggie asked confusingly, until she looked at Trollex, which he shrugged and grinned embarrassingly, gesturing that he might have told the others about her attempted plan of destroying the string when she got the chance. This made Aggie shrunk embarrassingly, "Oooooohhhhh, right."


	22. I Can

Aggie stood up on a large mushroom stage with a microphone stand in front of her. The leaders of the six tribes (with Branch next to Poppy) were right behind her in case she needs help since she was kinda nervous to admit something to all trolls.

She stared nervously at the audience who were all looking at her, waiting and listening ofmwhat she was going to say. Aggie cleared her throat, and spoke through the microphone, "I would like to thank all of you for throwing a party for me when I'm declared as the Mater of All Music. I also want to thank you all for trying to help me find my music in life so I can earn my True Colors. I appreciate it."

Only thing she could hear was the entire audience cheering.

"But there's something I want to tell all of you…," Aggie said, "I didn't really come here to ask help. I ran away from home to destroy the strings."

Everybody then stopped cheering. The entire village was almost completely silent. There are only soft gasps and whispers.

Aggie could here her heart beating in nervousness, and her forehead is sweating, she almost froze in fear, "I know it's a ridiculous idea. As far as I know about the strings, I just figured out… they are the reasons our tribes split up… even mine. They are also the reason why we Magic Musical trolls have to choose one music so we can earn our True Colors. So, if I destroy the strings, there will be no more pressure for me to choose, and if I can't choose because I love all music, I'll stay gray. Destroying the strings might be my option that I won't be the only one with no colors. I know it's a selfish thing to do if I succeeded. When I found out the strings were destroyed, and you guys still kept your colors and your music, I thought I lose hope… until I decided to meet all of you, and ask help, and… well, you all know the rest. I know that I was little late to do my plan, but I can't help by feel guilty to make such an idea."

The other trolls just glanced at one another, whispering and muttering at one another. Aggie can't here what they were saying, but she closed her eyes tightly, ready to take in some negative responds from the audience. But instead…

"Aww, you don't need to apologize!" Bliss Marina shouted in the middle of the crowd, "The important thing is you didn't do it, and it's better that way!"

Everyone else nodded and murmured in agreement. It's better to be safe than sorry.

Aggie sighed in relief and smiled, "Well, thank you for understanding. I think I learned so much when I tried all of your music. I learned that…" She turned back to the leaders, who all nodded back at her, "Music has no limits. I shouldn't choose just one when I love them all. I also shouldn't rush to choose one music so I can earn my True Colors. I have all the time in the world to enjoy all music before I can choose. I guess I have to stay gray for a while. It's much better to be like this than just play one music and nothing else. Most of all, playing different kinds of music isn't about being good at that, but it's about feeling good inside, and I feel good when I play all music and have fun with all of you. I had the time of my life."

The audience then cheered more for Aggie, responding that they also had so much fun with her too.

Aggie laughed as she announced, "So, since this is actually a party, I want to sing a song to explain my greatest experience with all music, and the values I've learn from them and all of you."

All of the trolls shushed each other and went silent as they are ready to listen to Aggie's song. A spotlight shined above her as the music played softly.

**Aggie:** _I can live, I can love  
I can reach the heavens above  
I can right what is wrong  
I can sing just any song  
I can dance, I can fly  
And touch the rainbow in the sky  
I can be your good friend  
I can love you, until the end_

As Aggie paused, she heard a ukulele, a rock guitar and a dj mixer played in the background. She turned around, and saw Poppy, Barb and Trollex played their instrument of choice. Branch only held an extra microphone as a back-up singer if Aggie needs one. Poppy twitched her head, gesturing the Magic Musical Troll to keep singing.

Aggie smiled and she turned back to the audience to continue singing.

**Aggie:** _What took you so long to make me see?  
How lucky I am 'cause I am free  
Free to do the things I wanna do_

**Poppy, Branch, Barb & Trollex:** _(I wanna do)_

**Aggie:** _What took you so long to make me feel?  
I can give love, a love so real  
What took you so long to let me know?_

Then, the other 3 leaders joined in: Delta played her banjo, Quincy played her bass guitar, Essence played her tuba, and Trollzart conducted the other leaders to play their instruments at the right time when Aggie sang her song.

**Aggie:** _That I can live, I can love  
I can reach the heavens above  
I can right what is wrong  
I can sing just any song  
I can dance, I can fly  
And touch the rainbow in the sky  
I can be your good friend  
I can love you, until the end_

_What took you so long to make cry?  
So I will know the reasons why  
I'm so lucky I could smile  
I didn't know this for a while_

The leaders stopped playing, letting Aggie sing in solo.

**Aggie:** _I can live I can love  
I can reach the heavens above  
I can right what is wrong  
I can sing just any song  
I can dance_

**Delta, Quincy, Essence & Trollzart: ** _(I can dance)_

**Aggie:** _I can fly_

**Delta, Quincy, Essence & Trollzart: ** _(I can fly)_

**Aggie:** _And touch the rainbow in the sky_

**Delta, Quincy, Essence & Trollzart: ** _(And touch the rainbow in the sky)_

**Aggie:** _I can be your good friend  
I can love you_

The song turned lively again as the leaders played their instruments again at the right time of the song, and the audience cheered louder.

**Aggie:** _I can live I can love  
I can reach the heavens above  
I can right what is wrong  
I can sing just any song  
I can dance, I can fly  
And touch the rainbow in the sky  
I can be your good friend  
I can love you, until the eeeeeeend_

**Poppy, Branch, Barb, Trollex,** **Delta, Quincy, Essence & Trollzart: ** _(I can live I can love  
I can reach the heavens above  
I can right what is wrong  
I can sing just any song)_

**Aggie:** _Yeah, ooh_

_I can dance I can fly  
And touch the rainbow in the sky  
I can be your good friend  
I can love you, until the end, the end  
I can love you, until the end, oh_

The entire audience cheered as Aggie ended the song. Aggie looked around to see smiles of all of the trolls. They love what they listened, and she was happy that she sang from her heart.

The leaders walked besides Aggie as Poppy nudged her elbow on her, "See, Aggie? Even without your True Colors, you already have something to do with your life."

Aggie beamed as she kept staring at the smiling audience. They were right. She doesn't need to rush to get her True Colors to know herself, she already knew what she wanted and needed.

"So, does this means it's time for you to go home?" Trollex guessed, feeling a little sad inside, but he respected if Aggie wanted to go home.

Aggie's faced dropped. She doesn't know what to think. She wanted to go home to Harmonious Land. She missed her family so much. But when she looked at the other trolls and the leaders, she remembered how she was well-treated when she visited every tribes of trolls she visited and tested herself with their music. The Pop Trolls are very nice and hospitable, the Funk Trolls and Country Trolls treated her like family, the Rock Trolls were so fun and playful around her, the Classical Trolls made her feel like flying and happy, the Techno Trolls were so considerate and understandable, and the Bounty Hunters welcomed her into their group, except for Chaz, which he still disliked her taste of Jazz, but he's also considerate towards her.

Realizing she had a great bond with the other trolls, she resisted of thinking of ever going home.

"I can't leave!" Aggie cried, "When I'm trying different kinds of music, I have a good time with everyone of you, and if I'll leave… I'm going to miss you."

The leaders just smiled in silence. They don't know how to respond. Even though Aggie was just a new friend to them, they've already grew bond to her too.

"Oh, I hate to admit! I'm going to miss you too if you leave," Barb groaned in defeat. She was known to be a tough troll, and she doesn't cry, but this moment made her lose.

"Me too." Trollzart admitted, almost cried with joy.

"To the core," Delta added.

"So, you're going to stay?" Smiled Trollex.

"Eh, Harmonious Land won't be open for a couple more weeks. I guess I'll stay," Aggie said.

"ALRIGHT!" Cooper and Darnell heard the whole conversation since they were closer to the large mushroom stage. The two jumped up the stage, and hugged their new adoptive sister.

The hug was a little tight for Aggie as she quickly squeezed herself out of the hug, then turned to Barb, "So, since I still don't have my True Colors, I hope we can still be friends."

"Of course!" Barb accepted proudly as she called Carol down the large mushroom stage, eating a can of spray cheese, "Did you hear that, Carol?! We have another girl in the group now!"

"Another girl?! Alright!" Carol exclaimed excitingly as she threw the can of spray cheese into Chaz's saxophone, stopping him from playing his music.

"Yeeeeaaaaaahhhh! Carooool! She's psyched!" the Queen of Rock laughed.

"So, where are you going to stay for the night?" Quincy asked.

"Oh, she can stay with us in Volcano Rock City!" Barb suggested excitingly.

"No, she should stay in Lonesome Flats!" Delta said, wanting Aggie to stay in Lonesome Flats again

"No, in Symphonyville!" Trollzart added, having plans to give his new adoptive granddaughter some cookies he always make.

"Hey, hey, hey, everyone, don't give her too much pressure. I think she had enough pressure for now," Essence calmed the three leaders down, almost causing a fight between them. Then, she turned to the gray trolls, "But where do you want to stay, dearie?"

"Hmm," Aggie hummed, placing her finger on her cheek, and thought where she can stay for the night. No pressure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song doesn't belong to me. The song "I Can" was covered by Janella Salvador. The song was originally sang by Donna Cruz, Regine Velasquez-Alcasid, and Mikee Cojuangco, but I rather used Janella Salvador's cover.


	23. Epilogue

In LED castle down in Techno Reef, Trollex and Beat were ready to call it a day. But as Trollex fixed his bed, he can't get over about Aggie out of his head

"This is a terrible idea," He commented.

Beat nodded, "Yeah. This is the first time Aggie made a terrible idea where she can stay for the night."

Mostly everyone thought Aggie's idea was terrible. She was all alone up on the cold dark surface.

"Ugh! That's it! I'm going up to accompany her," Trollex threw the blanket onto his bed, and swam towards the door, out of his room, "She shouldn't be alone up there."

"Aaaawwwwwwww, you really care for her," Beat shook proudly, like she supportively excited for his best friend.

"Of course, I do," the King of Techno told him, "I owed her for saving my life…, and she's a good friend."

"Is she? Or more than a friend?" the Techno Beat Drop Fish gave a sly look.

"Okay, now you sounded like Barb… or you're just being yourself! Just don't think about that. Nothing happened between me and Aggie." Trollex reassured that.

"Yet," Beat finished up the sentence

"We're just friends, okay? Will you excuse me? I gotta go."

Trollex swam out of his room as he made his way out of the LED castle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aggie was actually on the beach, near the shore. She made herself a shelter made out of long sticks and giant leaves on the sand. She made sure the wind won't blow them away. She dug her bag to unpack pillows and a teddy bear. She still wore the cape that the trolls made for her. She might use this as a blanket for the night.

Trollex floated out of the water, and saw Aggie fixing up her shelter. He smiled proudly to see how resourceful Aggie is, and she's taking the risk of sleeping out here for the night.

"Hey," He called as he hovered closer towards Aggie, "Want some company?"

"I guess," Aggie grinned as she sat up and turned to the Techno Troll, "What are you doing here, Trollex? Should you be in Techno Reef? Even at night, you should be in charge."

"I left Beat in charge. Besides, I can sense if Techno Reef is in danger at night," Trollex explained, "You do know this is a terrible idea, right?"

"I know. I admit it. I just want to be near Techno Reef, that's all," the Magic Musical replied embarrassingly.

"Why can't you stay in Techno Reef? You can breathe underwater with my bubbles."

"I'm not comfortable sleeping underwater. Plus, I'm afraid that the effects of the Heart Bubbles might wear off overnight."

"Hmm, you got a point," Trollex sat besides Aggie when she scooted aside to give him a space to sit, "Wow, you're really good at making this all by yourself."

"Yeah, my relatives taught me how to survive if I ever get lost on the beach," Aggie replied.

There was an awkward silence between them. They didn't even try making eye contact towards each other. It's been a long week when they got lost in the forest.

The silence broke when Aggie noticed the stars twinkling at the clear night sky, "Hmm, the stars are beautiful tonight, huh?"

Trollex looked up to see what Aggie saw in the sky. He stared at the stars, and they were so tiny… and beautiful, "You're right. We don't usually see stars because we're underwater, and it's hard to see from down there. It's pretty clear to see when you're in an open surface."

Aggie suddenly remembered their conversation when they were still lost at the forest, "Hey, Trollex, you didn't finish what you said to me yesterday."

"Which one?" The Techno Troll asked.

"Yesterday, you want to tell me something, but I didn't let you finish because I saved you from the tarantacapuff," the gray troll reminded, "So, what do you want to say?"

"Umm…" Trollex suddenly blushed as he remembered what he was going to say to Aggie before they almost got attacked by a tarantacapuff, "Nevermind. It's not so important."

"Everything is important. Come on, tell me," Aggie was eager to know.

"You wouldn't understand," Trollex shook his head, "You might not like it."

"What are you talking about? Trollex, please tell me. We're friends now, remember?"

"That's the whole point… I don't think you would understand what I'm about to say."

"I could try."

Trollex sighed in defeat. He knew Aggie is a good troll, and she would understand everything, even if this is an embarrassing one, "I don't know how to explain this, but… Aggie…, I…" He looked into Aggie's eyes, and finally confessed, "I think I have feelings for you."

Aggie paused for a while as her face made a shocking expression, "What?"

"Ugh! I know that wasn't right, but… Yeah, that was it. Weird, right?" Trollex made a little chuckle to make the moment funny, but Aggie didn't laugh in respond. She only stared at him in shock. The way she stared made the king groaned in embarrassment, covering his face his hands from Aggie, "Oh, I shouldn't told you that!"

"No, no, no! It's okay, Trollex. You don't have to be ashamed of telling me that," Aggie said immediately before Trollex almost floated away in embarrassment. The Techno Troll slowly put his hands down, trying to be brave from being embarrass, "But, just curious, why do you like me? As in like like me?"

Trollex sighed as he turned to face Aggie again, "Because… I see you very special."

"What do you mean?"

"When I first met you, I saw myself in you. You're such a dreamer, happy-go-lucky, and fun-loving little troll. You trusted us leaders so easily to help you. You always believe in hope. You have hopes, dreams and expectations, and you kept trying to make them real. And you have great passion for all music. You kinda reminded me of myself when I was a little troll, before my parents died, before I became king."

Aggie hung her head down after listening to Trollex's explanation. It's like she was pity for him that he can't have what she's having anymore now that he's king. He saw something more to her that she didn't even see in herself. She scooted closer to Trollex, and patted his back.

"When we got lost, and when you saved me, I… I feel so worried for you. I feel that… I'm in love with you." He continued.

As much as she was shock, Aggie was speechless. She doesn't know what to respond. The King of the Techno Trolls… is in love with her? This is so uncommon. No one's been in love with her before…. Not even a royalty. She just looked down, and responded, "Oh."

Trollex observed her respond as he shook his head down, thinking Aggie didn't love him in return, "You don't feel the same way, huh?"

"No. I mean, it's not like that," Aggie replied. She groaned in frustration when she was speechless to respond to the king, "Trollex, what you said to me was very sweet, but…" She sighed sadly, "When we got lost, I… I feel something very funny when you were around me. When you took care of me, cheered me on when I walked the invisible bridge, taught me how to swim, I felt… I'm in love with you, too. But I don't know if that's what I've been feeling."

Aggie has doubts of her feeling for Trollex. She's still too young, and she doesn't feel in love before… or she thought she was in love before, but she was been played. Sure she has a slight crush on Trollex, but she's not very sure of it. All those times she had with him, like when their noses touched, he gave her a back ride when she got sick, she listened to his heart beat, she might be in love… or maybe her mind played tricks on her. She doesn't know what she was feeling. She kept looking down, not wanting to make another eyes contact to the King of Techno.

"You're not sure about your feelings," He inquired,

"I just… don't know. I'm sorry but… I'm just so confused." She sobbed, feeling ashamed.

Trollex felt so sorry for Aggie. He knew this would happened, but he can't bottling up his feelings any longer because Aggie was so curious what he was about to say that day. He regretted of confessing his feelings for her. Now, she's confused of her feelings for him. He wanted to help her, but he doesn't know what to do.

Then, his eyes widened as he has an idea, but this is gonna be the most embarrassing thing he has to do, despite that he never did this before.

"What if… I can help you?" Trollex said.

"What do you mean?" Aggie sniffed as she was a little confused.

Then, Aggie became more confused as she felt Trollex's hand on her cheek. He made her turn to him, and their gaze met with each other. He slowly and gently caressed her cheek, and their faces were few inch closer to one another

"I'm sorry for what I'm about to do," Trollex said suddenly

"What are you—" Aggie was about to ask a question, but she was cut off.

Trollex brought his face closer to Aggie's and…

They kissed.

Aggie's eyes widened in shock when her lips touched Trollex's. She doesn't know what do to anymore. She felt a little scared when she was kissed. She wanted to pull away from this. But the longer she feet this kiss, Aggie felt her heart beating fast in her chest. Trollex's lips were soft and warm. She never kissed anyone before she thought kissing someone on the lips was disgusting, but Aggie tried it, ti was actually sweet and romantic. All that confusing feeling she had felt around the King of Techno suddenly melted away and disappeared. She slowly closed her eyes, and kissed Trollex back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Trollex was surprised that he felt Aggie kissed him back. He thought she would react immediately when their lips touched, but…. She never did. She just kissed him back. It happened so fast when Aggie wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to deepen the kiss. Trollex's heart suddenly beat so fast as he placed his other hand on her back, never wanting to let go of her.

Their first kiss became a passionate kiss. They blushed so hard with their cheeks turned red. They love how they kissed each other so much, they don't know how to stop. Aggie placed one hand on Trollex's chest, touching the part where his heart is as she felt his heart beating, and Trollex combed her hair with one hand behind her ear.

They slowly pulled away from the kiss as they breathed for air. Aggie stared into Trollex's green eyes and smiled softly. Trollex looked down, and stared at Aggie's face. He saw how cute and beautiful she is, despite not having her colors yet. They both blushed and looked away nervously, but they are still in each other's embrace. Both of them don't know what to say or how to start of complimenting their kiss.

"Wow…" Aggie started, "That was…"

"Intimidating? Crazy?" Trollex guessed, still blushing.

"It was wonderful." The Magic Musical complimented with a romantic tone.

"So…, are you still confuse about your feelings?"

"Nope. I think I already know."

Aggie giggled softly as she gave Trollex a quick but sweet and soft kiss. The King of Techno kissed her back as he placed her head on his chest, letting her ear pressed against the spot where his heart is beating. Aggie smiled softly as she loved the sound of his heart beat. She closed her eyes, and let herself listen to Trollex's heart.

Trollex smiled as he never knew he would found someone like to Aggie love him. Out of all the female Techno Trolls he knew and who like him, he couldn't believe he chose someone very different., either she was outside of her tribe or even outside of the 6 main tribes. That doesn't matter to him. All that matters is her kindness, fun-loving, and respect for all trolls.

Suddenly, Trollex heard a cute squeaky yawn. He looked down, and noticed Aggie was the one who yawned. She's still cute that way.

"Somebody is tired," He cooed as he placed Aggie down where her head was on the pillows, and a teddy hear near her face. Trollex covered Aggie's body with her cape as a blanket so she won't get called by the night breeze.

"Thanks, Trollex." Aggie said tiredly.

"I'll be here for you," the Techno Troll gave her a kiss on the forehead, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." The Magic Musical Troll replied before pretending to fall asleep.

Aggie beamed as she was so happy she got her first kiss. And that kiss from the King of the Techno Trolls himself. It took a lot of courage to tell him about her feelings, which she was co fused at first, until he kissed her, it was all clear to her now.

Trollex looked into the horizon of the ocean. He smiled proudly as he finally confessed to Aggie about his feelings for her. No more denials, no more bottling feelings. And it was a funny but romantic feeling that he kissed her. Guess Beat was right. Trollex does care for Aggie more than a friend. And he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her.

* * *

" _Aggie learned many things during her adventure with us: Everything has no limits, even music. It's not too late to be young and enjoy the time of your life. If you want to try something, like playing different music than your own, then do it, but don't forget the music you were born and raised with."_

Poppy closed the scrapbook of Aggie's story that she shared with the younger trolls.

"But for Aggie's case, she was born and raised to listen different music, and enjoyed it before she can choose the music that fits in her life so she can earn her true colors. But my fellow leaders and I advised her not too rush such a thing if she's still enjoy playing more than one music."

"But we can't give up to help her earning her True Colors," Branch added, There's still a way without risking of letting her playing other music than the one she has to choose, or she'll lose her True Colors forever. We don't know what to do yet, but we will try and try until she finally got what she wanted. Right, Poppy?"

"Yeah, because that's what friends do," The Queen of Pop nodded in agreement.

Just then, Aggie came in, playing her saxophone, which startled Poppy, Branch and the young trolls, "Ha! I'm still jamming the music here, baby!"

All the trolls went outside in Pop Village to celebrate, welcoming their newest friend into all tribes.

**All:** _A dream is a wish_

**Poppy:** _Yeah, yeah._

**Essence:** _A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When your fast asleep  
In Dreams you will loose your heartaches  
Whatever you wish for you keep.._

**Delta:** _Have Faith in your dreams and someday  
Your Rainbow will come smiling through.._

**Barb:** _No matter how your heart is grievin  
If you keep on believin.._

**Aggie:** _The dream that you wish will come true_

**All:** _Hey Yea Yea_

**Poppy:** _(Yea Yea!)_

**All:** _Hey Yea Yea Yea_

**Poppy:** _(Yea!)_

**All:** _Hey Yea Yea Yea! Hey Yeah!_

**Satin and Chenille:** _A dream is a wish your heart makes.._

**Smidge:** _When your feeling small..._

**Guy Diamond:** _Alone in the night you whisper.._

**DJ Suki:** _Thinking no one can hear you at all_

**Biggie:** _(Here you at all)_

**Quincy:** _You wake with the morning sunlight_

**Trollex:** _To find fortune that is smiling on you_

**Branch, Hickory and Prince D:** _(Smiling on you)_

**Quincy and Essence** _: Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow for all you know tomorrow_

**Trollzart:** _The dream that you wish will come true_

**The K-Pop Gang:** _Hey yea yea yea! Hey yea!_

**All:** _(A dream is a wish)_

**The K-Pop Gang** _: Hey yea yea yea! Hey yea!_

**Delta:** _When you can dream then you can start_

**Trollzart:** _(Then you can start!)_

**Delta:** _A dream is a wish you make with your heart_

**Trollzart:** _(Make with your heart)_

**Barb:** _When you can dream then you can start_

**All:** _(A dream is a wish, Yeah!)_

**Barb:** _A dream is a wish you._

**All:** _Make with your heart_

**Branch:** _A dream is a wish your heart makes_

**Cooper:** _When you fast asleep_

**Prince D:** _(Fast asleep)_

**Trollex:** _In dreams you will loose your heartaches_

**Guy Diamond and Tiny Diamond:** _Whatever you wish for you keep_

**Poppy:** _You wake with the morning sunlight_

**Delta and Clampers:** _To find fortune that is smiling on you_

**The Funky Family:** _(Fortune that is smiling on you)_

**Aggie:** _Don't let you heart be filled with sorrow_

**Poppy and Branch:** _Because for all you know tomorrow_

**Trollzart:** _The dream that you wish will come true_

**Cooper and Prince D:** _No matter how your heart is grievin_

**The Reggaeton Trolls:** _If you keep on believin_

**Aggie:** _The dream that you wish will come true  
Yea Yea_

**All:** _(Em hm, Yea yea, Yea Yea  
A dream is a wish)  
When you can dream then you can start a dream is a wish you make with your heart  
When you can dream then you can start..  
A dream is a wish you make with your heart  
When you can dream then you can start a dream is a wish you make with your heart.._

**Aggie:** _When you can dream then you can start_

**Trollex and Aggie:** _A dream is a wish you make with your heart_

**All:** _A dream is a wish that you can start a dream is a wish you make with your heart  
When you can dream then you can start a dream is a wish you make with you heart_

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anna Kendrick - Queen Poppy
> 
> Justin Timberlake - Branch
> 
> Rachel Bloom - Queen Barb
> 
> Hilary Duff – Aggie
> 
> Anthony Ramos - King Trollex
> 
> George Clinton - King Quincy
> 
> Mary J. Blige - Queen Essence
> 
> Kelly Clarkson - Delta Dawn
> 
> Gustavo Dudamel - Trollzart
> 
> Ron Funches - Cooper
> 
> Anderson Paak - Prince D
> 
> Sam Rockwell - Hickory
> 
> Walt Dohrn - Smidge, King Peppy, Cloud Guy
> 
> Ozzy Osbourne - King Thrash
> 
> Karan Soni - Riff
> 
> Justin McElroy - Techno Beat Drop Button
> 
> James Corden - Biggie
> 
> Icona Pop - Satin and Chenille
> 
> Kunal Nayyar - Guy Diamond
> 
> Kenan Thompson - Tiny Diamond
> 
> Ester Dean - Legsly
> 
> Gwen Stefani – DJ Suki
> 
> Red Velvet - The K-Pop Gang
> 
> Flula Borg - Dickory
> 
> Jamie Dornan - Chaz
> 
> J Balvin - Tresillo
> 
> Berenice Amador - Marimba
> 
> Jamila Hache - Tambora
> 
> Betsy Sodaro - Clampers Buttonwillow
> 
> Kevin Michael Richardson - Growley Pete
> 
> Da'Vine Joy Randolph – Bliss Marina
> 
> Marcella Lentz-Pope – Carol  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Yes! Finally, I finished my story. I'm sorry for keeping in asking for comments, but I learned my lesson. Honestly, I enjoyed writing this story, because… it's been my dream since few months, and I can't believe it came true. I hope you like my story so much.
> 
> P.S. Aggie was originally voiced by Anne Hathaway, but in Trolls, I decided to change her voice actress to Hilary Duff.
> 
> After this epilogue, I have to write a question, and please answer by comment. The question will be posted soon.
> 
> Thank you very much for support and enjoying my first Trolls story. Goodbye and have a good day. Happy Halloween!!!
> 
> Moral of the story: Music has no limits, and enjoy listening and playing different music, never stick to just one.


End file.
